Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: "Ryouta-kun... A-aku hamil..." Pernyataan Kise Tetsuya berhasil membuat seorang Kise Ryouta terkejut. Bagaimanakah hari-hari mereka di masa kehamilan Tetsuya? (UPDATE CHAP 12! Sorry for late update. MPREG. More WARNING inside. DLDR. Mind to RnR? Cover from Mitsucchi's tumblr.)
1. Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya. Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Warning : Mpreg. Shounen-ai. OOC?. Abal-abal. (Sepertinya) Kise Ryouta's PoV. Penjelasan biologi yang failure. Tidak sesuai Eyd (saya tidak pintar dalam bahasa Indonesia /plak) Un-beta-ed.**

**Pair : KiseKuro (mention HyuuRi)**

**A/N : Multi-chap pertama. Mohon bantuannya~ :D**

**.**

**.**

.

Aku adalah Kise Ryouta. Mantan model remaja yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pilot. Aku memiliki seseorang yang sangat spesial di dalam hidupku. Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru taman kanak-kanak. Atau bolehkah kusebut Kise Tetsuya sekarang? Hehe.

Aku mendapat libur seminggu setelah melayani penerbangan internasional selama sebulan. Hari ini adalah hari ketiga aku berada di rumah. Dan saat itu, aku mendapat kabar yang sangat tidak terduga.

.

"Ryouta-kun... A-aku hamil..."

Eh? A-aku tidak salah dengar kan...?

.

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Kise Tetsuya's Pregnancy**

**.**

"Dokter bilang... Itu... A-aku tidak tahu kalau, ternyata... Aku memiliki organ wanita didalam tubuhku & sepertinya... Dia bereaksi dengan Ryou- Ngh...!" Tetsuyacchi itu langsung menutup bibirnya dengan tangan & berlari menuju kamar kecil

"U-uwa! Tetsuyacchi!" Aku langsung mengejarnya.

Panik.

Satu kata yang bisa kukatakan sekarang.

"Hah... Hah..." Sepertinya mualnya sudah berhenti.

"Tetsuyacchi... Air..." Aku menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih.

"Terima kasih, Ryouta-kun." Tetsuyacchi tersenyum lemah.

Hamil.

Aku tidak kuat melihat Tetsuyacchi sakit seperti tadi... Awal kehamilan akan dipenuhi dengan morning sickness. Lalu moodswing. Tidak lupa saat mengidamkan sesuatu yang aneh. Kesakitan saat akan melahirkan. Tidak! A-aku tidak kuat melihatnya kesakitan-ssu!

Bayi.

Tetsuyacchi menyukai anak kecil dari dulu. Dari sorot matanya, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia ingin mempunyai anak. Itu artinya... Ini kabar gembira kan?

"Tetsuyacchi... Istirahat saja ya?" Aku menggendongnya dari kamar kecil hingga sampai di ranjang.

"A-aku tidak apa-ap... Kh...!"

"Apa perlu ke toilet lagi-ssu...?" Aku menurunkannya dengan lembut ke ranjang milik kami.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku akan istirahat saja." Tetsuyacchi menggeleng & menarik selimutnya.

"Perlu kupanggilkan dokter? Tetsuyacchi hamil kan? Artinya butuh perhatian ekstra.."

Ekstra. Aku tersadar dengan ucapanku sendiri. Bagaimana ini...?! A-aku harus minta cuti! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Tetsuyacchi dalam jangka waktu lama!

"Ryouta-kun... Jangan ambil cuti. Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkanmu." Tangannya menyentuh lembut pipiku.

"A-aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu di keadaan seperti ini-ssu!" Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Dingin. "Aku takut Tetsuyacchi & anak kita kenapa-kenapa-ssu!"

"A-ah. Anak kita ya..." Tetsuyacchi tersenyum lembut lalu menuntun tanganku menuju perutnya "Anak kita akan bertumbuh disini kan..."

"Tetsuyacchi..." Aku beranjak untuk memeluknya. "Aku akan meminta untuk melayani penerbangan domestik saja... Ta-tapi apa Tetsuyacchi..." Aku merasa ingin menangis. Takut. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan?

"Tidak apa Ryouta-kun. Kantoku. Uh, maksudku, Riko-senpai & Hyuuga-senpai tinggal disekitar sini. Dan mereka sudah mempunyai anak. Aku bisa menanyai beberapa hal kepada mereka" Tetsuyacchi tidak mau menjadi beban untukku ya...

"Ah. Momocchi, Aominecchi & Kagamicchi dapat diminta untuk menjagamu juga. Ah! Midorimacchi juga untuk menjaga kesehatanmu!" Aku harus memikirkan siapa saja yang dapat diminta tolong.

"Ryouta-kun." Genggaman tangannya menguat.

"Apa kau bahagia mengetahui aku hamil?"

"Tentu bahagia-ssu! Aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik-ssu!" Aku menangis. Tangisan bahagia. Tangisan terharu.

"Hei. Jangan menangis sekarang Ryouta-kun!" Jemari Tetsuya yang kecil menyapu airmataku, "Terima kasih sudah menjagaku dengan baik, Ryouta-kun." Kecupan manis dari Tetsuya diberikan tepat di bibirku.

.

Pada malam itu juga. Aku bermimpi. Tetsuyacchi menuntun seorang anak.

Siapa?

Anak itu...

Berambut pirang & bermata biru.

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku merasa familiar. Dan aku langsung terbangun.

Kulihat jam di ponselku. Jam 6 pagi...

Aku merasa aneh. Aku ingat aku memeluk Tetsuyacchi tadi malam.

Namun.

Sekarang terasa kosong.

"Tetsuyacchi...?" Aku yang masih setengah tertidur memanggil namanya.

"Ryouta-kun..." Terdengar suara lemah Tetsuyacchi dari kamar mandi.

"Hah?! Tetsuyacchi?!" Mataku langsung terbuka lebar & aku langsung berlari.

"Air!" Tak lupa membawa segelas air hangat.

"Terima kasih Ryouta-kun..."

"Tetsuyacchi..." Aku ingin menangis-ssu!

"Ryouta-kun jangan menangis! Aku tidak apa-apa" Tetsuyacchi mengelus kepalaku. Seharusnya aku yang menenangkannya...

"Tetsuyacchi... Kupanggilkan Midorimacchi ya...?"

.

* * *

.

"Kuroko... Ah. Aku lupa-nodayo..."

"Tidak apa, Midorima-kun."

"Tubuhmu tidak kuat untuk mengandung. Apa kau yakin bisa meneruskan?" Midorimacchi memperbaiki kacamatanya. Tetsuyacchi mengangguk.

"Ini adalah buah cintaku & Ryouta-kun..." Tetsuyacchi mengelus lembut perutnya. Mendengar perkataannya membuatku ingin menangis lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Setiap hari aku akan datang kesini." Kata Midorimacchi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Midorimacchi... Arigatou-ssu..."

"Aku datang kesini hanya karena formalitas dokter." Katanya sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya.

Midorimacchi tetap tsundere ternyata.

"Ah. Kise. Mungkin ini bisa membantu" Midorimacchi memberikanku beberapa buku petunjuk tentang kehamilan, "Jangan salah paham. Aku memberikannya agar kau tidak menyusahkanku lagi." Tambahnya.

Dasar tsundere tingkat akut.

"Ahahaha. Ya ya, arigatou, Midorimacchi!"

.

* * *

.

Hari ini, hari ketujuh aku berada dirumah.

Hari terakhir untuk "berlibur".

Aku memutuskan untuk cuti lebih lama. Karena aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Tetsuyacchi yang makin lama makin memprihatinkan.

Aku rasa hamil dengan fisik laki-laki itu menyakitkan...

Piiiiiip. Piiiiiiip. Piiiiiiip. Piiiiiip.

Shiiiit! Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab telepon?! Aku harus cepat izin sebelum Tetsuyacchi bangun...

"Ryouta-kun sedang menelepon siapa?"

DEG.

"Te-Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi?!" Aku melompat kaget dan hingga menjatuhkan ponselku.

"Kenapa Ryouta-kun sangat terkejut? Dan siapa yang Ryouta-kun..."

**Calling... Kasamatsu-senpai**

"_Oi, Kise? Kau bilang tadi di email ingin izin? Izin apa? Kise?! Oi Kise!_" Suara Kasamatsu-senpai sangat keras!

Matimatimatimatimati.

Tetsuyacchi mendengarnya. Ba-bagaimana ini?!

"Ryouta-kun. Kau ingin izin apa?"

"A-ahaha itu. A-aku..." Aku mundur sedikit. Mengangkat kepalaku & menemukan Tetsuyacchi menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Menatapku dengan sedih.

"Tetsuyacchi..." Aku merasa bersalah, "Aku ingin menjagamu baik-baik! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Ryouta-kun. Aku tahu ini anak kita. Aku tahu kau ingin menjagaku. Tapi, kau juga harus bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan yang kau pilih!" Suara Tetsuyacchi meninggi. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

"Tetsuyacchi... Kumohon... A-aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu... Aku takut aku akan kehilanganmu..." Aku maju. Memeluknya. Erat.

Tubuhnya yang mungil, bergetar.

"Ry-Ryouta-kun..."

"Ya, Tetsuyacchi...?"

"Aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengan Ryouta-kun..." Suaranya bergetar. Seperti ingin menangis.

"Tetsuya... Jika kau ingin aku tidak pergi. Katakan. Aku akan melakukannya..." Bisikku lembut di telinganya. Kubelai rambut baby bluenya. Kueratkan pelukanku.

"*sob* Ryouta-kun. Aku *sob* tidak boleh egois... Kau *sob* harus tetap pergi..." Ucapnya dengan isakan diantara kata-katanya.

Apa ini moodswing?

Bukan waktunya untuk moodswing kan?!

"A-ah... Tetsuyacchi..." Aku makin tidak rela meninggalkannya, "Aku jadi ingin me'makan'mu, Tetsuyacchi..."

IGNITE PASS.

"Ukh..." Aku memegangi perutku yang di ignite Tetsuyacchi. As expected my waifu...

.

* * *

.

"*sob* *sob*"

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku harus bekerja seperti biasa... Aku harus meninggalkan Jepang untuk beberapa hari, bahkan minggu atau bulan, untuk menjalani pekerjaan ini. Dan... Disinilah aku. Bandara Internasional Narita. Tetsuya juga ikut mengantarku sampai ke bandara. Tetapi...

"*sob* Ryo- *sob* Ryouta-kun..."

Dia tidak berhenti menangis semenjak kami berada di ruang tunggu.

"Tetsuyacchi... Aku jadi tidak ingin pergi..." Ucapku lirih.

"Mu-muri desu! *sob*" Dia masih bersikeras memaksaku bekerja meski dia pun (sepertinya) tidak mau aku pergi. Terdengar kompleks...

"Kise! Sebentar lagi kita harus menyiapkan pesawat!" Seru Kasamatsu-senpai dari sisi lain ruang tunggu.

"Baik-ssu!" Jawabku setengah berteriak. Berharap Kasamatsu-senpai bisa mendengarnya.

"Te-Tetsuyacchi... Aku usahakan aku akan pulang cepat. Jangan menangis..." Aku memegang pipinya & menghapus air matanya.

Tetsuyacchi akhirnya tenang. Memberi senyuman hangatnya. Dan, "Jangan terlambat ya, Ryouta-kun... Aku & dia menunggumu..." Ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

BLUSH!

"Te-te-tentu aku tidak akan telat sama sekali-ssu! Demi Tetsuyacchi, aku akan melawan badai sekalipun!"

"Hahaha." Dia tertawa, "Ryouta-kun... Hati-hati di jalan. Mata nee..." Lalu, memelukku.

"Hai-ssu. Mata nee... Tetsuya..." Aku memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya dan mau tidak mau. Aku harus pergi menjalankan kewajibanku ini...

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Shortie? Yes. Sorry. Haruskah ini dilanjutkan? Review? Saran yang membangun juga membantu :3**


	2. Second Months Pregnancy

**Warning : Kise Tetsuya's PoV. Mpreg. Shonen-ai.**

**Pair : KiKuro (mention TakaMido)**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya. Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 2 : Second Month Pregnancy.**

.

.

Kandunganku akhirnya genap memasuki masa 2 bulan. Morning sickness masih ada. Namun tidak separah awal kehamilan.

Ryouta-kun sekarang berada di Eropa. Tepatnya London. Ryouta-kun selalu rajin meneleponku, di setiap waktu istirahatnya. Ah, dan ini sudah minggu ke 2 Ryouta-kun bekerja.

"Kuroko. Ah. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan itu. Keadaanmu stabil. Jangan lupa makan makanan yang sehat & bernutrisi-nodayo."

"Midorima-kun tidak datang tiap hari juga tidak apa." Ucapku setelah Midorima-kun memberitahukan catatan kesehatanku hari ini. Midorima-kun sekarang jadi sering mendatangiku.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak mendatangimu, Kise akan terus menghantuiku untuk melihat keadaanmu!" Sifat tsundere Midorima-kun tidak berubah. Padahal Ryouta-kun hanya bisa menelepon sebentar sekali.

.

_"Tetsuya, aku sudah menelepon Midorimacchi untuk mengecek keadaanmu sesering mungkin"_ Kata Ryouta-kun pada hari kedua dia bekerja.

.

"Ahaha. Terima kasih Midorima-kun. Etto. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan Takao-kun?"

Muka Midorima-kun langsung sangat memerah.

"Ka-Kazunari... Maksudku! Takao baik-baik saja!" Jawabnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak turun satu milimeter pun.

"Oh. Midorima-kun sudah memanggil nama kecilnya sekarang?"

"A-aku hanya salah sebut-nanodayo!" Jawabnya lagi sambil memalingkan mukanya yang benar-benar memerah.

"Tidak usah malu, Midorima-kun. Tapi... Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang Takao juga kan...?"

BLUSH.

Muka Midorima-kun semakin memerah mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Ku-Ku-Kuroko! Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh!" Pemuda berambut hijau itu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sekali-kali kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri Midorima-kun. Kasihan Takao-kun yang selalu menghadapi 'tsun-mode Midorima-kun'" Ucapku sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat tidurku menuju dapur.

"..." Midorima-kun terdiam. Mukanya masih memerah.

Midorima-kun meski terlihat sangat dewasa, sebenarnya sangatlah polos. Jadi mungkin inilah trait yang menyebabkan Takao-kun mencintainya. Namun apa yang kita tahu? Cinta itu datang tidak terduga sama sekali.

"Hei, Kuroko." Akhirnya dokter muda itu membuka suaranya.

"Hai, Midorima-kun?"

"Bagaimana... Rasanya menikah dengan orang yang dicintai...?"

Hening.

"Midorima-kun, Kau tidak sakit 'kan?" Aku sendiri agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ten-tentu tidak-nodayo!"

"Hmmm... Rasanya membahagiakan. Berada disisi orang itu saja sudah bahagia... Apalagi mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati..." Jawabku.

TING TONG.

TING TONG.

TING TONG.

Siapa orang yang tidak sabaran ini...?

"Shin-chaaaaan! Shin-chaaaaaan!"

Oh.

"Takao-kun. Konnichiwa." Ucapku setelah membuka pintu depan.

"Tecchan! Shin-chan ada di dalam?" Tanyanya langsung.

"Ya, Midorima-kun..." Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, pemilik Hawk-eyes itu langsung melesat masuk. Melepaskan sepatunya & menuju ke ruangan lainnya.

Takao-kun adalah kekasih Midorima-kun. Takao-kun sudah sangat ahli mengatasi ketsunderean Midorima-kun. Mungkin ini bisa disebut saling melengkapi bukan?

"Kazu-! Takao! Ke-kenapa kamu bisa disini?!"

"Shin-chaaan... Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku 'Kazunari' seperti biasaaa?!" Rengek Takao-kun sambil bersimpuh di kaki Midorima-kun.

"Ba-Bakao! Aku hanya akan memanggilmu seperti itu saat kita sedang berdua" Sepertinya Midorima-kun mengalami fase dere mode on... Aku berjalan masuk menuju dapur.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan Shin-chan akan menjadi seorang 'Takao' juga!" Kata-kata Takao-kun mengejutkanku.

"Oh. Takao-kun sudah melamar Midorima-kun?" Tanyaku. Tapi kurasa, itu alasan Midorima-kun menanyakan tentang 'pernikahan'.

"Tentu saja Tecchan! Kau lihat kau lihat! Ini cincin yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk pernikahan nanti! Bagus kan?"

"Wow... Emerald? Seperti mata Midorima-kun..." Ucapku saat melihat batu di cincin tersebut.

"..." Si dokter akhirnya bungkam lagi. Mukanya sangat memerah.

"Ah. Takao-kun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kesini? Bukankah kalau ingin bertemu Midorima-kun bisa saat dirumah kalian?"

"Ahahaha! A-aku baru saja pulang dari luar kota karena pekerjaanku. Kau tahu, seminggu itu terasa sangat lama tanpa Shin-chan..." Jawabnya lemas.

"Bakao." Ucap Midorima-kun dingin.

Setidaknya hubungan mereka sangat akur & manis. Kau tahu es krim itu seperti tsundere. Di luar dingin, saat kau coba, dia sangat manis.

Ah. Takao-kun bekerja sebagai marketing di sebuah perusahaan terkenal. Tak jarang Takao-kun ditugaskan ke luar daerah untuk bekerja.

Tapi, setidaknya...

Frekuensi mereka bertemu masih lebih banyak dibandingkan aku dan Ryouta-kun...

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pekerjaannya Ryouta-kun.

DRRT.

DRRT.

DRRT.

"Ah. Maaf. Itu ponselku-nodayo. Kazunari, tolong ambilkan ponselku di meja itu" Pinta Midorima.

"Apapun untukmu Shin-chan!" Takao-kun memang tipe HSK (Baca : High Spec Kareshi)

"Moshi-moshi. Midorima desu."

"_Midorimacchi!_" Midorima-kun langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Apa maumu-nodayo?" Jawab Midorima-kun dingin.

"_Hidoi-ssu, Midorimacchi... Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuyacchi? Kau sudah mengeceknya?_" Ternyata itu Ryouta-kun.

"Ya. Dia sehat-sehat saja. Aku mendatanginya tiap hari."

"_Hee? Gomen-ssu. Padahal seminggu sekali atau dua kali itu tidak apa-apa._" Ucap Ryouta-kun di seberang sana.

Oh. Sudah kuduga. Midorima-kun adalah seorang tsundere tulen.

.

* * *

.

"Ya. Ryouta-kun. Aku sudah makan. Ya. Aku sudah mandi juga. Apa? Pekerjaanku? Aku masih kuat untuk mengajar. Berhenti sekarang? Tidak mau, Ryouta-kun. Sekarang... Aku sedang menilai gambar anak-anak."

Seperti biasa. Aku membawa pulang beberapa pekerjaan tangan anak didikku. Menilai beberapa hasil karya orisinil milik anak-anak berumur 5-6 tahun ini. Ryouta-kun sangat cemas karena aku masih melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

"Kau sudah berada di Paris? Oh. Perjalanan kembali ke Jepang? Baguslah... Akan tepat 3 minggu? Ahahaha... Apa boleh buat Ryouta-kun..."

Sebentar lagi minggu ketiga Ryouta-kun pergi bekerja. Ryouta-kun akan pulang! Kami sudah tidak sabar. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau 'dia' tidak sabar? Entah kenapa aku mengetahuinya.

"Ryouta-kun. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau pasti lelah kan? Beristirahatlah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ya. Aku sebentar lagi tidur. Oyasumi nasai, Ryouta-kun."

"_Tunggu! Tetsuya-!_" PIP.

Aku langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon. Ryouta-kun bisa-bisa tidak istirahat hanya untuk mengetahui keadaanku.

"Haaah..." Aku menghela napas. Menatap gambar yang tersisa.

Gambar yang bagus. Pikirku.

Langit biru dengan matahari menyinari bumi. Padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga berwarna kuning & biru muda. Kuning. Kise-kun. Ah. Mengingatkanku kepada Ryouta-kun.

Apa aku akan kuat menjalani hari-hari tanpa Ryouta-kun...? Bagaimana jika saat aku akan melahirkan, Ryouta-kun masih sibuk bekerja di luar sana & tidak bisa mendampingiku?

Tanpa sadar, aku mulai menangis. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ryouta-kun... Aku masih ingin berbincang banyak hal dengannya. Bolehkah aku menjadi egois sekali ini saja...?

"Moshi-moshi... Ryouta-kun... Aitai..."

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Apa ini? RnR? Mohon sarannya jika ada yang kurang berkenan di cerita ini. Saya sangat mengapresiasi apapun yang diberikan(?) Arigatou gozaimasu~**

**Ah. Tambahan. Kise - Ki = kunnig.**

**Lalu, rute penerbangan Kise (ini hanya sebatas imajinasi saya) Jepang - Hong Kong - Italia - Paris - London. Lalu, rute baliknya sama /plak**


	3. Moodswing & Weird-Cravings

**Warning : Kise Ryouta's PoV. Mpreg. Shonen-ai. OOC? Abal-abal? Tidak sesuai EyD.**

**Pair : KiKuro (mention TakaMido & AoKaga)**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu bukan milik saya. Milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**A/N : Saya baru sadar kalau saya tidak mencantumkan settingnya. Umur mereka disini berkisar 24-25 tahun. Tepatnya Kise : 25 tahun & Kuroko : 24 tahun.**

**Maaf saya reupload. Saya melihat sesuatu yang salah ketik. Maafkan saya.**

**(Balasan review untuk anonymouse~ Saya berencana tiap chapter ganti PoV antara waifu & husband /slap. Jadi, Kuroko's PoV yang genap :) Terima kasih atas review anda di kedua cerita buatan saya.)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Moodswing + Weird Craving**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya! Tepat 3 minggu aku meninggalkan Tetsuyacchi. Mengendarai burung besi itu terbang melintasi angkasa & melewati negara satu & yang lainnya.

"Kerja bagus, Kise." Kasamatsu-senpai menepuk pundakku setelah kami mengambil bagasi-bagasi kami..

"Arigatou-ssu!" Jawabku dengan cengiran khasku.

Dan sekarang aku sudah kembali ke tanah airku yang tercinta. Aku sudah membawa koperku & barang yang lainnya. Tetapi, aku belum sampai ke rumah.

Rumah tempat hatiku berada...

Tempat dimana pemilik hatiku sebenarnya - ehem.

Selama jauh darinya, setiap hari aku selalu berpikir.

Tetsuyacchi sudah makan yang bergizi? Dia itu tipe orang yang makannya hanya sedikit! Bagaimana bisa gizinya terpenuhi? Bagaimana kalau tubuhnya makin lemah?

Tetsuyacchi sedang apa? Dia masih kuat untuk bekerja katanya. Tapi, tetap saja! Bagaimana kalau dia terlalu keras bekerja, tubuhnya tidak kuat lagi?!

Midorimacchi mengatakan kalau Tetsuyacchi baik-baik saja karena dia mendatangi Tetsuyacchi tiap hari. Meski aku hanya memintanya seminggu 2 sampai 3 kali untuk mendatangi Tetsuyacchi, Midorimacchi mendatanginya tiap hari. Dan dia bilang, dia hanya kebetulan lewat. Apa itu bisa dikatakan kasus tsundere? Hahaha.

Tanpa sadar, aku sudah berada di tempat ruang kedatangan bagi pilot, pramugara & pramugari. Aku terlalu banyak tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

"Ryouta-kun."

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

Aku melihat ke kanan. Kosong.

Aku melihat ke kiri. Kosong.

Aku melihat ke depan. Berdirilah seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut baby blue & mata bulatnya itu...

"UWAAAA?! Te-Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi?!" Aku terkejut & melompat satu langkah ke belakang.

"Konnichiwa... Ryouta-kun." Ah. Tetsuyacchi datang menjemputku! Dia masih tersenyum hangat. Dengan kaos oblong berwarna nila di balik kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna biru muda itu, dia menyambut kedatanganku (Apa pilihan warnanya juga demi aku?)

Aku merasa deja vu untuk beberapa hal.

Namun, mari abaikan semua hal disekitar.

Duniaku sudah berada disini.

"Tetsuyacchiiiii!" Aku langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli apa kata rekan sekerjaku.

Kecuali...

"Oi Kise! Jangan bermesraan di tempat umum!" Kecuali, kata-kata Kasamatsu-senpai.

.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan membawa Tetsuyacchi untuk pulang. Aku pergi ke counter taxi terdekat.

"Baiklah, Tetsuyacchi! Taxinya akan ada dalam waktu 2 menit~!" Tetsuya hanya mengangguk mendengar pernyataanku.

"Tetsuyacchi~ aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh buat Tetsuyacchi~ Padahal aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk dia-ssu..." Aku mengelus perut Tetsuyacchi, "Tapi, karena aku tidak tahu dia perempuan atau laki-laki, aku tidak bisa membelikannya apa-apa. Maafkan papa ya-ssu..."

"Pfft... Ryouta-kun lucu sekali..." Kulihat wajahnya. Wajah tertawa itu di balik wajah datarnya.

Hah? Moodswing lagi?

"Oh iya! Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuyacchi sekarang? Masih mual? Atau tidak enak badan?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lebih baik daripada awal kehamilan kemarin."

Umur kandungan Tetsuyacchi sudah 2 bulan. Kadang aku mencuri pandang, menatap perutnya. Tempat anak kami bertumbuh. Terlihat membesar. Membuncit? Aku tidak tahu cara menggambarkannya.

"Ah. Ryouta-kun..."

"Hai-ssu?"

"Ayo kita cepat pulang... Mendadak aku ingin makan sup miso..."

Sup miso...?

"Ng... Tetsuyacchi... Apa perasaanmu saat ingin makan itu...?" Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku merasa ingin sekali."

Ah. Orang hamil biasa akan memakan sesuatu yang tak lazim dengan selera mereka. Atau kumpulan makanan yang ingin mereka makan tidak wajar.

"Ada lagi yang ingin Tetsuyacchi makan?" Tanyaku.

"Cheese burger..." Makanan kesukaan Kagamicchi itu?!

"Lalu?"

"Maiubo..." Makanan kesukaan Murasakibaracchi?!

"Aneh ya...? Sebenarnya tidak apa jika aku tidak memakannya." Kata Tetsuyacchi dengan muka datarnya. Tapi... Dia terlihat sangat ingin.

"Tidaktidaktidak! Ayo kita cari semua makanan itu! Ah. Kita harus pulang terlebih dulu, Tetsuyacchi. Aku harus meletakkan barang-barangku dulu di rumah." Ucapku.

Barang-barangku lebih terlihat seperti orang pulang liburan dibandingkan orang yang sedang pulang bekerja.

.

* * *

.

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Kagami Taiga

Subject : Kagamicchi!

Text : Kagamicchi! Aku butuh kamu sekarang!"

**Send.**

"Baiklah Tetsuyacchi! Ayo kita mulai mencari makanan yang kau inginkan! Yang pertama sup miso kan~?"

"Ah... Mendadak aku ingin makan cream soup saja..."

"..." Aku diam.

**Catatan untuk diri sendiri : moodswing + mengidam sesuatu itu dapat membuat suami syok.**

Ya. Aku syok.

"Baiklah... Mari kita belanja bahan makanan dulu. Kita akan ke rumah Kagamicchi setelahnya." Ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah note & pensil.

"Itu... Untuk apa Ryouta-kun?" Matanya yang bulat menatapku. Mencerminkan pertanyaan 'apa-itu-Ryouta?'

"Hm? Aku akan mencatat bahan belanjaan kita-ssu!" Tetsuyacchi hanya ber-oh-ria mendengar jawabanku.

Aku pun mulai menulis apa saja yang akan kami beli nanti.

.

Note :

- Jagung

- Susu masak

- Daging ayam

- Wortel

- Roti bun

- Tepung

- Beef burger

- Keju

- Maiubo (rasa vanilla)

.

"Ryouta-kun, tambahkan vanilla shake." Ucap Tetsuyacchi sambil mengintip note yang kubuat.

"Tetsuya, kau harus makan makanan yang bergizi..."

"Vanilla shake kan susu, Ryouta-kun? Itu bergizi lho..." Tetsuyacchi berusaha ngeles. Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?

"Hah... Baiklah, Tetsuyacchi... Tapi, kau harus memakan makanan yang dibuatkan Kagamicchi nanti..." Aku tidak bisa melawan Tetsuyacchi sama sekali.

.

* * *

.

Setelah 20 menit berkendara. Kami sampai di pasar swalayan.

"Saatnya belanja! Ayo Tetsucchi kita ambil trolly!" Sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan Tetsuyacchi.

"Hai desu."

Kami berkeliling melihat-lihat & mencari barang yang tercantum di catatan yang kubuat tadi.

Setengah jam kami mengumpulkan bahan-bahan tersebut. Dan akhirnya! Kami hampir mengumpulkan semuanya. Hampir. "Hmm..." Aku menatap note yang kubuat tadi.

.

Note :

- Jagung *coret*

- Susu masak *coret*

- Daging ayam *coret*

- Wortel *coret*

- Tepung *coret*

- Roti bun *coret*

- Beef burger *coret*

- Keju *coret*

- **Maiubo (rasa vanilla)**

.

"..." Kenapa snack yang umum ini terjual habis...? Aku jadi merasa Murasakicchi memborong semuanya...

"Ah... Ryouta-kun... Maiubonya tidak ada..." Kata Tetsuya datar. Namun terdengar seperti kecewa di telingaku.

"A-aku akan mencarinya sekali lagi-ssu!" Aku berbalik arah menuju rak-rak tempat snack.

"Ryouta-kun! Tidak perlu mencarinya!" Tetsuyacchi menarik lengan bajuku.

"Eh?! Kenapa-ssu?"

"Aku ingin ini." Jawabnya sambil memegang sekaleng oshiruko. Kenapa selera-makan-anehnya itu makanan favorit pemain GoM?

Lalu aku mendengar sesuatu yang aku kenal... "Shin-chan? Apa kau marah? Akan kubelikan selusin oshiruko yang kau suka~!" Selusin? Yang benar saja... Tapi... Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang sebegitu menyukai oshiruko...

"Shin-chaaaan...! Hah... Dasar tsuntsun..." Dumel orang itu. Tetsuyacchi pergi beranjak dari tempatnya menuju orang itu.

"Takao-kun?"

"Oh, Tecchan...! Dan Ryou-chan!" Orang itu - Takao Kazunari, 'shadow' bagi Midorimacchi (dulu saat masih di Shutoku) & kekasihnya (sekarang). Kenapa dia memanggilku seperti itu?

"Ada apa dengan, Midorima-kun?" Tanya Tetsuyacchi.

"Dia marah karena aku membuatnya susah berjalan."

Connected.

"Te-Te-Te-Tetsuya, JANGAN MENDENGARNYAAA!" Aku langsung menggerakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup telinga Tetsuyacchi.

"... Ryou-chan. Kau mengerti yang kumaksud?"

"Te-tentu saja, Takaocchi!" Jawabku. Aku merasa mukaku memanas.

"Hm... Menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan...? Masa 'kah aku harus berhenti memeluknya?!" Takaocchi terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ditinggal pacarnya. (Meski itu setengah benar.)

"Peluk...? OwO?"

"Ya. Dia bilang, kemarin aku memeluknya terlalu kuat. Hah..." Aku ingin mati karena malu. Jangan-jangan tingkat kemesumanku setara dengan Aominecchi...

**TIDAK MUNGKIN.**

DRRT.

DRRT.

Ponsel siapa...?

"Ah! Moshi moshi! Shin-chan?!" Takaocchi dengan gesit mengangkat ponselnya. "Mi-Miyaji-senpai?! Hah? Oh~ Aku hanya bercanda~ Ah. Senpai tahu kalau aku tidak bercanda?! Shin-chan sedang marah denganku. Hm? Kau melihatnya dimana?! Baik. Ya. Terima kasih banyak, senpai!"

PIP.

Takaocchi langsung mematikan ponselnya dan mengembalikannya di kantong celana.

"Aku akan pergi mencari Shin-chan! Selamat berbelanja!" Ucap Takaocchi lalu pergi meninggalkanku & Tetsuyacchi.

"Ya... Hati-hati di jalan, Takao-kun." Ucap Tetsuyacchi. Kenapa dia bisa lepas dariku? Dia pasti menggunakan misdirectionnya. Haa-aaah.

"Oh. Aku lupa. Aku harus beli oshiruko dulu!" Takaocchi kembali & mengambil sekitar 5 kaleng oshiruko. Lalu pergi lagi.

Dasar HSK...

DRRT.

DRRT.

Ah, itu ponselku. Sepertinya itu email dari Kagami.

.

From : Aomine Taiga (Aomine?!)

To : Kise Ryouta

Subject : Ha?

Apa maumu Kisee?! Jangan coba-coba merebut istri orang lain! (Istri?!)

.

"Pasti ponsel Kagamicchi sedang dipegang Aominecchi..." Gumamku tanpa sadar.

.

From : Kagami Taiga

To : Kise Ryouta

Subject : Sorry.

Shit. Bisa-bisanya Aomine membalas email seenaknya. Memang kau butuh aku untuk apa, Kise? Kuroko. Maksudku, Tetsu, ah maksudku. Ah yah. Dia sedang mengidam sesuatu ya?

.

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Kagami Taiga (Kaa-chan)

Subject : Masak

Ya! Kagamicchi seperti ibu-ibu saja! Tetsuyacchi sedang mengidam cream soup. Dan aku hanya bisa masak air & telur rebus (itupun diajari Tetsuyacchi-ssu!)

Ah. Aku & Tetsuyacchi baru selesai belanja & akan menuju ke rumahmu & Aominecchi langsung.

**Send.**

"Ayo kita bayar dulu!"

"Jangan lupa vanilla shake, Ryouta-kun..."

"Hai-ssu..."

.

* * *

.

"Oh! Oi, Tetsu!" Kedatangan kami di apartemen Kagamicchi langsung disambut oleh Aominecchi. Itupun yang disambut hanya Tetsuya yang disambut. Dasar mesum -3- Aku menatap si mesum ini dari atas sampai bawah. Selera fashionnya masih sama saja.

Kaos merah. Celana pendek berwarna beige. Pfft. Merah itu warna rambut Kagamicchi 'kan.

Tetsuyacchi membuka sepatunya. Meletakkannya dengan rapi lalu berucap, "Konnichiwa, Aomine-kun. Maaf mengganggu."

"Seharusnya Tetsuyacchi tidak usah minta maaf ke Aominecchi-ssu. 'Kan yang akan membantu Tetsuyacchi nanti Kagamicchi." Aku & Tetsuyacchi langsung masuk lebih jauh tanpa perduli ace SMP kami yang marah-marah tidak jelas.

Kenapa Aominecchi & Kagamicchi tinggal serumah? Karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih tentu saja. Sejak kapan? Sejak tahun terakhir SMA kalau tidak salah. Bayangkan Aominecchi yang mesum, bisa-bisanya menyukai Kagami yang sangar-tapi-polos. Buh.

"Oi, Kagami. Mereka sudah datang. Kau dimana?" Teriak Aominecchi mencari kekasihnya itu.

"Dari tadi aku di dapur, Ahomine!" Kagamicchi keluar dari dapur. Dengan apron warna biru. Biru. Mereka memang saling mencintai ya?

"Kagamicchi~ Ini bahan makanannya." Ucapku sambil mengangkat barang-barang yang kami beli tadi.

"Hm. Taruh saja di dapur. Aku akan membuatkannya." Jawab Kagamicchi kembali sibuk memotong-motong sayurnya.

"Hai-ssu~" Aku langsung meletakkan barang-barang tersebut, tapi, Tetsuyacchi juga mengikutiku, "Ryouta-kun..."

"E-eh? Tetsuyacchi? Ada apa-ssu?"

"Kita... Kita lupa beli vanilla shake..." Suaranya bergetar.

Aku, Kagamicchi, & Aominecchi terdiam. Dan - "Oh?! Ti-tidak. Te-Tetsu! Lihat aku ada permen rasa vanilla!" "Wa-wa-wah! Tu-tunggu! Aku mungkin bisa membuatnya! A-ada eskrim vanilla di kulkas kalau tidak salah! Oi, Ahomine!" "Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi! Ja-ja-jangan menangis! Maafkan aku lupa. Ayo kita beli sekarang!" -Panik.

15 menit kemudian. Aku berhasil membawakan yang Tetsuyacchi mau. Aku bersyukur ada jasa delivery di Majiba. Fiuh.

"Kise. Aku butuh bantuanmu sebentar." Kata Kagamicchi yang masih berkutat di dapurnya.

"Hm? Ada apa Kagamicchi?"

"Tolong siapkan piring & mangkok untuk kita makan." Perintahnya. Sedang dia masih sibuk mengaduk sup - cream soup yang diinginkan Tetsuyacchi.

"Hai-ssu. Eh? Dimana letak perabotannya?"

"Disana." Jawab Kagamicchi sambil menunjuk sebuah lemari.

Aku membuka lemari tersebut. Berusaha mengambil beberapa piring & mangkok itu. "Etto, Kagamicchi. Kenapa bukan Aominecchi yang disuruh?"

"Tidak apa. Lagipula kalau dia yang disuruh bisa-bisa tidak selesai. Hh..."

"Ahahaha~ Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan Aominecchi? Seperti pengantin baru 'huh?" Tanyaku iseng. Aku melihat rona merah di pipi tannya. (Tapi, tidak sedim Aominecchi kok. "Kisee!")

"Y-yah. Setidaknya rumahku tidak sesepi saat aku pertama tinggal disini..." Jawabnya.

"Membahagiakan bukan? Tinggal serumah dengan orang yang kita cintai?"

"Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi?! Kau lihat muka yang dibuat Kagami & Kise?! Apa Kise berusaha merebut Kagami-kuh!" Aominecchi langsung diberi hadiah ignite pass oleh Tetsuyacchi.

"Ryouta-kun tidak mungkin melakukan seperti itu di belakangku."

Aku sempat mengintip kejadian itu.

**Catatan untuk diri sendiri : Jangan membuat istri hamil marah apalagi membenci seseorang. Karena nanti anakmu akan seperti orang itu.**

Aku tidak mau anakku seperti Aominecchi!

.

"Ryouta-kun? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" Saat aku buyar dari lamunanku, Tetsuyacchi berada tepat di depanku.

"A-ah. Aku hanya berpikir-ssu. Saat anak kita lahir, dia akan mirip siapa-ssu. Hehe."

"Hm... Aku ingin dia mirip dengan Ryouta-kun." Jawab Tetsuyacchi langsung.

"Heee?! Kenapa?!" Mirip denganku?

"Agar saat Ryouta-kun sedang bekerja, aku bisa melepaskan rinduku dengan hanya melihat anak kita." Jawabnya jujur. Tak lupa senyum manis.

Shoot.

Aku merasa seperti terkena bola cinta.

"Tetsuyacchiiii~!" Aku ingin memeluknya!

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu, Ryouta-kun." Tapi, aku hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"Tetsuyacchi, jangan menggunakan misdirection saat bersamaku!"

.

* * *

.

Pagi berganti menjadi siang. Siang pada akhirnya menjadi sore. Dan sore menjadi malam.

Aku & Tetsuyacchi menghabiskan waktu dari siang hingga jam makan malam di rumah Kagamicchi & Aominecchi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tetsuyacchi tertidur. Rasanya menyenangkan bisa menatapnya seperti ini. Damai. Meskipun sudah sampai di rumah, dia masih tertidur, mau tak mau, aku harus menggendongnya. Dengan bridal-style ;9 (Jika kami sedang berduaan, Tetsuyacchi memperbolehkanku menggendongnya seperti itu.)

"Nggh... Ryouta-kun...?"

"A-ah. Maaf aku membangunkanmu!"

Setengah perjalanan menuju kamar kami, Tetsuyacchi terbangun & anehnya...

"Umm..." Dia malah memelukku.

Padahal, biasanya...

.

"Ryouta! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak mau-ssu! Lagipula kita sedang berada di rumah!"

"Di depan rumah tepatnya! Turunkan aku! Sekarang!"

.

Semacam itulah. Tapi... Tetsuyacchi yang seperti ini manis sekali. Aku mencium pipinya. Rambut baby bluenya bergesekan dengan wajahku. Geli. Vanilla... Aku bisa mencium bau vanilla dari Tetsuyacchi. Menenangkan...

"A-ah. Kita sudah sampai-ssu..." Ucapku saat melihat pintu kamar tidur utama berada di depan kami.

"Baiklah. Mari kita sikat gigi, cuci muka, ganti baju, dan..."

"Dan?"

"... Tidur." Tetsuyacchi langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Aku tahu cahaya agak remang di sini. Tapi, aku yakin, aku melihat rona wajahnya memerah.

"Oh? Tetsuyacchi memikirkan apa? Bukan hanya 'tidur' kan?" Godaku.

IGNITE.

"Ukhhh..." Oke. Dia tidak bisa diajak bercanda untuk sementara waktu.

"Tetsuyacchi... Siapkan sikat gigiku juga ya!" Pintaku.

"Siapkan sendiri, Ryouta-kun."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

.

Jam dinding di kamar menunjukkan waktu jam 10 malam. Kami sudah melakukan semua hal yang harus dilakukan sebelum tidur.

Sisa masuk ke selimut & mematikan lampu.

BRUK.

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam selimut & menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang empuk itu, "Ryouta-kun. Pelan-pelan." Tegur Tetsuyacchi.

"Ehehe." Aku memeluknya terlebih dahulu sebelum mematikan lampu, "Aku matikan lampunya, ya, Tetsuyacchi~!"

"Hai."

CLICK.

Kamar kami menjadi gelap gulita. Tidak sepenuhnya sih. Ada terang rembulan yang masuk dari jendela.

"Oyasumi nasai, Tetsuya."

"Oyasumi nasai, Ryouta-kun."

20 menit kemudian. Aku yang nyaris terbuai mimpi, merasakan sesuatu yang menarik-narik lengan bajuku, "Ngh...? Tetsuyacchi? Tidak bisa tidur-ssu?"

"Ng... Bukan... Aku mendadak ingin sushi..."

"Eh?!"

Baiklah. Sepertinya saat ke depannya, aku harus mempersiapkan banyak makanan untuk mengatasi selera-makan-aneh Tetsuyacchi...

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Ternyata saya bisa menyelesaikannya lebih cepat dari yang saya perkirakan (akhir minggu ini). Saya rasa meletakkan moodswing & weird craving di saat 2 bulan hamil itu salah. Maafkan saya. Saya usahakan bisa mengisi bulan-bulan kehamilan selanjutnya dengan sesuatu yang manis lagi & tidak kehabisan ide :D Silahkan sarannya~ RnR?**


	4. Kindengarden

**Pair : KiKuro (side pair : HyuuRi)**

**A/N : Banyak setting penting(?) Yang saya tidak pikirkan. Kise Tetsuya mulai hamil dari bulan Maret. Anak HyuuRi : Jungo (Junpei x Riko = Junko = Jungo)**

**Warning : Mpreg. Kise Tetsuya's PoV. Alur kecepatan? Tidak sesuai EyD? Awkward storyline? OOC? Typo? Un-beta. Quick-typing (again)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Kindengarden**

**.**

Hari kedua libur Ryouta-kun. Karena hari ini hari Minggu, kami memutuskan untuk merapikan isi koper Ryouta-kun. Isinya sangat banyak dengan barang asing - oleh-oleh.

"Lihat Tetsuyacchi! Hiasan yang bagus bukan?" Ryouta-kun menunjukkanku sebuah jam berbentuk Big Ben, "Ryouta-kun... Kau terlalu banyak membeli oleh-oleh... Bagaimana kalau kita membagikannya ke teman-teman kita?"

"Terserah apa mau Tetsuyacchi-ssu!" Balasnya. Ryouta-kun sangat penurut. Kadang.

"Hmmm... Hari ini Minggu ya." Aku menyandarkan punggungku. Menatap kosong oleh-oleh yang dibawa oleh Ryouta-kun. "Tetsucchi ingin memilih yang mana?" Tanya Ryouta.

"Ah. Ryouta-kun... Miniatur bunga ume ini cantik sekali..." Aku mengambil pot kecil berisi bunga plastik itu, "E-eh. Di Taiwan sana, bunga Ume lebih dikenal dengan istilah Mei Hua. Tapi, memang bunga ini cantik."

"Oh. Ryouta-kun? Coklat?" Ryouta-kun tentu membawa bermacam-macam barang, "Iya-ssu! Rasanya macam-macam! Ada yang dark chocolate, almond chocolate, white chocolate, green tea chocolate, tiramisu chocolate. Ah ada juga rasa buah. Daaan~ Aku juga membeli kesukaanmu~ Chocolate with vanilla filling~!" Dia mengambil satu bungkusan coklat yang bertuliskan 'chocolate with vanilla filling'

"Bo-bolehkah dimakan sekarang?" Aku ingin mencobanya sekarang juga.

"Hm? Aku suapi ya-ssu~?" Kata Ryouta-kun sambil membuka plastik coklat itu. Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan makan sendiri atau disuapi. Jadi, aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah~ Say aaaah, Tetsuyacchi~" Ryouta-kun sudah memegang satu bola coklat itu. Aku menurutinya, tapi...

"Kupikir... Sebaiknya aku rasa dulu coklatnya-ssu~!" Dia memasukkan coklat itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ryouta-kun!" Aku protes. Tentu saja. Padahal aku sangat ingin coklat itu. Kenapa Ryouta-kun jahil begitu. Kulihat dia tersenyum nakal, "Jangan marah, Tetsucchi~ Akan kuberikan kok~" Dia memegang tanganku dan menciumku. Coklat yang awalnya berada didalam mulut Ryouta-kun berpindah ke dalam mulutku.

Manis...

"Dasar Ryouta-kun..."

"Hehe. Tetsuyacchi jangan marah-ssu~ Tadi Tetsuyacchi juga tidak tanya cara menyuapinya 'kan." Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Sebenarnya... Aku tidak suka bila diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, kalau itu Ryouta-kun... Mungkin tidak apa.

"Kau membeli terlalu banyak coklat... Coklat bubuk, coklat masak, coklat batang... Mungkin kita dapat memberikan ini kepada yang lain..." Aku mulai memikirkan rasa apa saja yang bisa diberikan.

"Oh. Aku ingat ada membeli rasa pedas." "Pedas?" "Dan oshiruko." "Oshiruko?" Ryouta-kun mencari coklat yang disebutkan itu ditumpukan-tumpukan coklat tersebut.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" Tanyaku.

"Ah, tidak apa Tetsuyacchi! Hmmm~ Ah!" Ryouta-kun mengangkat 2 bungkus coklat tersebut, "Takaocchi senang pedas 'kan? Dan oshiruko ini tentu kesukaan Midorimacchi!" Kulihat dia menyusun 2 bungkus coklat itu menjadi satu.

"Ah. Ryouta-kun. Tuliskan untuk siapa coklat itu. Agar tidak tertukar." Aku menuliskan nama Midorima-kun & Takao-kun disebuah kertas lalu memberikannya kepada Ryouta-kun.

"Lalu... Coklat keju? Coklat masak? Ini bisa diberikan kepada Kagamicchi~" Ucapnya sambil menyusun coklat yang lain. Aku menuliskan kedua nama mantan lightku itu.

"Teropong yang unik." Mataku menangkap sebuah benda yang dapat digunakan untuk melihat jauh tersebut. "Kadang aku berpikir. Untuk apa Ryouta-kun beli hal-hal seperti ini?" Tanyaku.

"Eeeh... Entahlah. Saat teringat Tetsuyacchi, pasti aku langsung membeli benda-benda tanpa berpikir 2 kali." Balasnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Mungkin... Ini bagus untuk Momoi-san?" Momoi-san sekarang bekerja sebagai wartawan. Melihat Momoi-san yang pandai mengorganisir & mencari data, benda seperti ini bisa sangat berguna 'kan?

"Momocchi? Oh~ untuk mencari liputan? Naissu~! (Nice)"

"Hilang? (Nai-ssu?) Apa yang hilang?"

"Ng... Nice...?" Ryouta-kun langsung meralat kata-katanya.

"... Ryouta-kun. Jangan belajar untuk memainkan kata seperti Izuki-senpai... Bagaimana kalau anak kita menyukai humor semacam itu?"

"... Aku tidak bermaksud bermain kata-ssu..."

.

* * *

.

Senin. Jam 6 pagi. Aku mendengar alarm berbunyi. Tapi, mataku tidak mau terbuka sepenuhnya. Akhirnya aku kalah oleh rasa kantuk itu. Aku tertidur lagi.

"Tetsuyacchi, ayo bangun. Kau harus berangkat kerja hari ini." Ryouta-kun menggoncang pelan tubuhku.

"Mmmh... Sepuluh menit lagi..." Aku menarik selimutku.

"Tetsuyacchiii~ Ayolah... Atau kau ingin kucium dulu baru bangun? Seperti Putri Tidur."

"Ryouta-kun... Ribut..." Gumamku.

"Hee? Hidoi-ssu! Kalau begitu... Jangan menyesal ya, Tetsuyacchi..." Suara Ryouta-kun kemudian hilang. Tapi, aku merasakan Ryouta-kun kembali ke ranjang & melakukan sesuatu...

"UWAAAAAAA! Hen-hentikan! Ryouta-kun! Waaaaah! Hentikan!" Refleks. Kuignite perut Ryouta-kun, "Itte-tte... Tetsuyacchi... Kau tidak sayang padaku lagi ya..."

"Salah Ryouta-kun yang berusaha membangunkanku dengan cara tidak pantas..." Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur & pergi ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Ryouta-kun yang memegangi perutnya diranjang.

Aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin. Perutku makin terlihat membesar. Seperti perut buncit. Uh... Tapi... Rambutku saat bangun tidur itu tidak berubah. Sekarang... Menimbang berat badan...

"Berapa berat badanmu sekarang Tetsuyacchi?"

"Berhenti menyelinap seperti itu, Ryouta-kun."

.

* * *

.

"Jadi, Tetsuyacchi mau kutunggu sampai pulang nanti atau kujemput?" Tanya Ryouta-kun saat mengantarku bekerja.

Aku bekerja di sebuah taman kanak-kanak bernama Akari kindengarden. Aku mencintai pekerjaanku.

"Jemput... Aku akan pulang seperti biasa, Ryouta-kun."

"Jangan memaksakan diri ya. *chu* Sampai nanti, Tetsuya."

"Hai. Ah. Ryouta-kun akan pergi mengantar oleh-oleh 'kan?" Aku berpikir. Apa yang akan Ryouta-kun lakukan bila tidak bekerja & tak ada aku dirumah. "Ya. Aku tidak akan berkeliaran kok. Aku tidak akan berselingkuh kok." Jawabnya.

"Hai. Aku percaya padamu, Ryouta-kun." Aku mencium pipinya.

Setelah itu, Ryouta-kun pergi. Kulihat jam tanganku, jam 7 pagi. Kegiatan dimulai pada pukul 7.30 pagi. Masih ada waktu untuk merapikan kelas...

Kakiku membawaku masuk ke dalam. Namun terhenti saat mendengar seseorang memanggilku, "Kuroko?"

"Ah." Aku berbalik. Melihat ke arah gerbang, "Hyuuga-senpai? Dan Aida-senpai...?" Aku melihat 2 orang yang kukenal. Mereka adalah senpaiku saat aku bersekolah di Seirin High.

"Kau tahu. Margaku bukan Aida lagi, Kuroko-kun." Kata wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu.

"Saya juga bisa berkata seperti itu. Marga saya bukan Kuroko lagi." Balasku.

"Oh iya. Aku lupa... Kau seorang Kise sekarang." Hyuuga-senpai menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya.

"Kalau boleh tahu... Apa tujuan senpai kesini...?" Tanyaku. Rasanya aneh mereka datang kesini tanpa alasan jelas. Tidak mungkin melamar pekerjaan. Pasangan suami-istri ini sudah menjadi pelatih tim basket Seirin High. Atau mungkin...

"Jungo! Kau akan bersekolah mulai hari ini!" Keluarlah seorang anak kecil yang berambut coklat tajam diantara Riko-senpai & Hyuuga-senpai.

"Tetsuya-kun, perkenalkan. Ini anak kami, Hyuuga Jungo-kun. Jungo-kun, orang ini adalah Tetsuya-sensei. Orang yang akan mengajari Jungo-kun." Riko-senpai mengelus kepala anak tunggalnya itu.

"Yolochiku onegaichimasu, Tetcuya-cencei... (Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Tetsuya-sensei)" Pelafalannya belum begitu sempurna. Namanya juga masih anak kecil.

"Ohayou, Jungo-kun. Ah. Hyuuga-senpai bisa pergi ke administrasi untuk mendaftarkan Jungo-kun." Saranku.

"Ah, ya. Tentu. Jungo kau tinggal dengan Mama saja. Papa akan kembali. Jaga Mama baik-baik." Perintah Hyuuga-senpai.

"Hai, Papa!" Dengan polosnya, Jungo-kun menyanggupi permintaan ayahnya itu.

"Mari kita duduk." Aku mempersilahkan mantan pelatihku itu duduk di dekat kursi tunggu para penjemput.

"Tak kusangka, kau agak berubah sedikit, Tetsuya-kun..."

"Eh? Saya tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa..."

"Bukan itu. Kau makin lebih terlihat keibuan. Apa karena hamil? Sudah berapa bulan?" Ternyata yang dimaksud berubah penampilanku.

"2 bulan lebih." Jawabku.

"Oh. Untuk ukuranmu, 2 bulan belum terlalu terlihat ya. Apalagi saat kau akan menggunakan apron. Teehee. Bagaimana reaksi Kise-kun saat mengetahui kau hamil? Ah, Jungo! Kalau kau ingin bermain ayunan, bermainlah." Jungo menatap sang Mama dengan mata berbinar. Lalu pergi bermain ayunan.

"Dia senang. Dan banyak menangis saat awal kehamilanku. Dia terlalu mencemaskanku. Bahkan saat dia sibuk bekerja, dia tetap meneleponku untuk mengetahui keadaanku." Jawabku. Entah yang kukatakan ini merupakan tanda senang atau tidak.

Riko-senpai tersenyum, "Itulah seorang suami! Junpei saat awal kehamilanku juga sering panik saat aku mengalami morning sickness. Dia juga rela bangun tengah malam & mencari makanan yang aku inginkan." Aku menatap Riko-senpai. Ekspresi wajahnya melembut.

"Tapi... Yang lebih membahagiakan, saat melahirkan... Dia memegang tanganku erat. Membisikkanku kata-kata agar aku kuat. Disaat aku mendengar suara tangisan bayi, aku juga ikut menangis. Perjuanganku mengandung & melahirkan tidak sia-sia sama sekali..."

Aku merasa sesak entah kenapa... Ingin menangis. Tapi, kuurungkan niatku. Lebih baik menahannya.

"Kau tahu? Junpei sangat bahagia saat menggendong Jungo untuk pertama kali. Dia takut awalnya. Takut menjatuhkan Jungo katanya." Riko-senpai tertawa kecil. Mungkin mengingat masa-masa itu?

"Riko-senpai, aku..."

"Oi, Riko. Aku sudah selesai mengurus administrasinya." Hyuuga-senpai datang sebelum aku sempat berkata apapun, "Jungo, kau harus belajar baik-baik agar pintar seperti Mamamu!" Jungo menatap orang tuanya & aku dengan antusias. Lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan masukan. Sampai nanti Jungo-kun! Mama akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu hari ini~!" Perutku langsung tidak enak.

"Tetsuya? Kau makin pucat. Ada apa?" Tanya Hyuuga-senpai, "Riko. Kurasa kau menakuti Tetsuya dengan masakanmu." Lanjutnya.

"Hei! Aku sudah berusaha mungkin untuk belajar masak. Kau lihat sendiri skill masakku sudah lebih baik dari SMA kemarin!" Aku tertawa melihat kedua senpaiku. Jungo sepertinya menikmati masakan Mamanya. Berarti kemampuan memasak Riko-senpai sudah membaik.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Ah, Tetsuya-kun, kalau kau ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang kehamilan, kau bisa menghubungi atau mendatangiku kapan saja!" Pesan Riko-senpai, "Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu..." Aku membungkuk dalam.

.

* * *

.

Waktu bersama mereka berjalan begitu cepat. Baru tadi pagi aku mengajarkan mereka cara memegang pensil. Menggambar. Memakan makanan mereka sendiri. Membacakan cerita sebelum mereka tidur siang. Dan... Sekarang waktunya pulang.

"Bye-bye, Tetsuya-sensei!"

"Bye-bye." Aku membalas lambaian salah satu anak didikku.

Tersisalah aku menemani Jungo yang belum dijemput oleh orang tuanya. Kulihat jam tanganku. Jam 4 sore. Tim basket Seirin High akan selesai latihan sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jungo-kun?" Tanyaku. Penasaran dengan kesibukannya sendiri.

"Ah. Tetcuya-cencei! Aku menggambal Mama & Papa!" Dia menunjukkan kertasnya. Gambar anak-anak yang masih berantakan, namun, dia menuangkan perasaannya dalam tiap goresan gambar itu.

"Ini Mama. Ini Papa. Dan ini Jungo!" Katanya menjelaskan & menunjuk yang dimaksud.

Aku langsung memeluknya & mengelus kepalanya. Polosnya anak kecil... Tidak pantas dinodai dengan hitamnya dunia...

"Tetsuyacchi~!" Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Ryouta-kun..."

"Aaaaaaah! Tetsuyacchi menangis?! Kenapa-ssu?! Eh?! Anak siapa yang Tetsuyacchi peluk?!"

"Menangis...? Ah. Aku tanpa sadar menangis..." Aku melepaskan pelukanku & menghapus air mataku.

"Tetcuya-cencei...? Ada yang cakit?" Tanya Jungo sambil menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam. "Tidak. Terima kasih sudah bertanya." Aku mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Jungo!" Sebuah suara berat yang kukenal muncul. Ini bukan suara Hyuuga-senpai, tapi... "Teppei-chiichan (jii-san)!"

"Oh! Kuroko! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Kiyoshi-senpai.

"Hisashiburi desu. Maaf. Saya bukan seorang Kuroko lagi tapi..."

"Oh. Kise!" Ryouta-kun yang ngambek karena tidak diperdulikan, langsung melompat kaget saat mendengar dia dipanggil.

"Ah... Salah satu senpai Tetsuyacchi. Hisashiburi-ssu." Ryouta-kun membungkuk memberi salam.

"Oh?" Kiyoshi-senpai menatapku. "Sekarang aku harus memanggilmu Kise juga ya? Apa tidak tertukar dengan Kise nanti? Ah. Aku sudah tertukar." Tanya Kiyoshi-senpai kepadaku. Ryouta-kun memasang muka serius-yang-benar-saja.

"Hm... Hyuuga-senpai & Riko-senpai tadi memanggilku 'Tetsuya'. Dan yang terpenting... Apa yang Kiyoshi-senpai lakukan? Menjemput Jungo?" Tanyaku.

"Tetsuya? Oh oke! Ya, aku menjemput Jungo! Hup!" Kiyoshi-senpai menggendong Jungo kecil dan mengangkatnya tinggi, "Ah ya. Aku ini ayah angkatnya Jungo! Ya kan Jungo!" Jungo tertawa senang & mengangguk. Aku & Ryouta-kun hanya dapat saling pandang & lalu memandang Jungo.

"Riko & Junpei pulang terlambat. Jadi, aku diminta untuk menjemputnya. Sebaiknya kami pulang. Terima kasih ya~! Ayo, Jungo. Pamit kepada mereka!"

"Byebye cencei! Byebye Ki-chan!" Ucapnya dengan melambaikan tangan pada kami. Aku membalasnya dengan lambaian juga.

"Sigh. Ki-chan? Rambutku ya? Mungkin karena itu namaku adalah Kise." Aku tertawa kecil, "Ah Tetsuya... Tadi itu moodswing bukan? Tapi karena alasan apa kau menangis-ssu?"

"Hm. Karena kepolosan anak kecil. Aku ingin dia cepat-cepat lahir..." Aku mengelus perutku, "Uh. Ryouta-kun... Ayo kita ke Majiba. Aku ingin makan disana." Pintaku.

"Hee? Tapi kau harus makan banyak sayuran. Nanti kita akan beli salad & vanilla shake, oke?" Ucap Ryouta-kun.

"Hai..." Aku tahu selera makanku belakangan aneh. Aku ingin ini. Aku ingin itu. Inikah yang dinamakan ngidam? Untunglah Ryouta-kun dengan senang hati menemaniku untuk mencari makanan-makanan tersebut.

Jadi itu, yang dimaksudkan, Riko-senpai?

.

* * *

.

Hari berganti hari. Hari-hariku berjalan seperti biasa. Tidur, makan, mandi, bekerja, masak dan lain-lain. Ah. Dan Ryouta-kun sudah meminta perpindahan tugas menjadi pilot yang hanya melayani penerbangan domestik. Tapi, Ryouta-kun juga meminta liburan selama 3 minggu. Cukup lama. Aku senang. Meski tidak setiap hari... Tapi, dengan itu. Aku bisa menghargai tiap detik yang kuhabiskan bersama Ryouta-kun.

Tapi. Kadang bawaanku saat hamil membuat Ryouta-kun susah.

Contohnya seperti...

.

_"Ryouta-kun... Vanilla shake."_

_"Tidak boleh Tetsuyacchi. Kau harus makan ini. Ah jangan lupa suplemennya..."_

_"..."_

_"Tetsuya- Jangan menangis-ssu! Baik baik! Kita akan beli!"_

_"Ryouta-kun jahat..."_

_"Tu-tunggu. Aaaaa! Tetsuya! Aku akan membelikanmu... Vanilla shake jumbo."_

_"Kau serius, Ryouta-kun?"_

_"Ya! Apapun untuk Tetsuyacchi!"_

**.**

Yah. Tapi Ryouta-kun adalah suami yang baik hati. Aku bahagia bisa menghabiskan setiap hariku dengannya.

"Tetsuyacchi... Jangan terlalu lelah... Ayo sini." Ryouta-kun memanggilku untuk pergi ke sofa - tempat dia berada, saat aku sedang berpikir lagu bagus apa yang bisa dinyanyikan untuk anak didikku nanti.

"Hm... Ryouta-kun." Entah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Duduk di pangkuan Ryouta-kun. Merasakan kehangatannya.

"Tetsuyacchi... Menurutmu... Apa aku harus menjadi model lagi saja-ssu? Biar bisa menemani Tetsuyacchi kapan saja..." Tanya Ryouta-kun sambil memelukku.

"Jangan, Ryouta-kun. Menjadi seorang pilot juga bagian dari hidupmu."

"Tapi... Tetsuyacchi adalah hidupku-ssu..."

"Jangan bicara begitu, Ryouta-kun." Ryouta-kun diam. Lalu, memelukku erat. Sambil membelai perutku yang makin terlihat membesar. Ryouta-kun berkata, "Padahal waktu beberapa bulan itu hanya sebentar... Tapi, kalau berpisah... Rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun..." Mata berwarna madu itu terlihat sayu. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya, memeluk & menciumnya lembut.

"Ah. Aku tidak sabar untuk mengetahui jenis kelamin anak kita-ssu! Lalu, saat kita sudah tahu, kita akan mulai mencari namanya & pakaian-pakaian bayi. Tak lupa, kita akan mendesain kamar untuknya-ssu!" Matanya itu langsung menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak bisa kudefinisikan.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Melihat orang yang juga telah menjadi duniaku itu.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kise Ryouta.

Terima kasih masih menemaniku menjalani bahtera pernikahan ini.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Bunga Ume di Jepang saudaraan(?) sama Bunga MeiHua di Cina dan sekitarnya.**

**Fail pun : "Naissu wa Nai-ssu" (Nice-nya hilang (nai desu)) Mengingat slang Kise seperti itu ('desu' & 'masu' mejadi 'ssu')**

**Saya merasa aneh saat membaca ulang. Jika ada salah atau terdengar aneh, silahkan katakan. Akan saya perbaiki :) Thank you for all readers, followers, reviews. Review anda akan memotivasi saya untuk update terus. Karena tanpa sadar saya kehilangan minat saya untuk melanjutkannya... Salahkan saya yang moody... RnR?**


	5. Conflict & Moodswing

**Warning : Kise Ryouta's PoV. Setting 2 weeks after chap 4. Shonen-ai/Yaoi. Abal-abal? Alur kecepatan? OOC? Un-beta. Quick-typing. Semi-M? Not explisit. Feel ga kerasa TxT?**

**Disclaimer : Kurobasu not mine.**

**A/N : Update saya naik turun. Maafkan saya. Karena cerita ini ada 'sesuatu'nya /slap. Bagi orang yang mengenal saya di RL (real life) & membaca ini, tolong jangan beritahu saya. Saya malu orz /slap**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Conflict & Moodswing**

**.**

"Diharapkan ponsel dapat dinyalakan apabila anda telah berada di gedung bandara. Terima kasih telah memilih untuk terbang bersama bersama kami. Sampai berjumpa nanti." Pengumuman di dalam pesawat baru saja berakhir.

Itu artinya... Tugasku selesai! Akhirnya~ Aku bisa kembali ke Tokyo dengan selamat sentosa. Meski hanya 2 minggu. Tapi... Aku merasa seperti dua bulan lebih!

"Kise. Kau tidak mau cepat-cepat mengambil bagasi?" Tanya Kasamatsu-senpai.

"Ah! Tentu mau-ssu! Aku mau melihat Tetsucchi secepat mungkin-ssu~" Aku langsung cepat-cepat merapikan peralatan di kabin kontrol pesawat.

"Oh ya. Sudah berapa bulan kandungannya?" Tanya Kasamatsu-senpai sambil membantuku membereskan peralatan.

"4 bulan lebih~ Hehe." Jawabku. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang bodoh, Kise..."

"Hidoi-ssu!"

Kasamatsu-senpai adalah senpai yang paling kusayang~ Meski saat SMA, senpai selalu menendangku (TTvTT) Lalu, mantan kapten Teikou, Nijimura-senpai, juga senpai yang kusayang. Aku juga menyayangi senpaiku yang lain kok! Tapi, dimana-mana, rasa sayangku ke Tetsuyacchi paling besar!

Dalam perjalanan mengambil bagasi. Aku kerap kali mengobrol dengan Kasamatsu-senpai. Entah mengapa rasanya aman jika mengobrol dengan senpai. Mungkin karena dia seperti seorang kakak? Karena aku tidak punya kakak laki-laki. Secara... Kakakku perempuan semua. Huh.

"Ah. Kise-kun..." Aku mendengar suara feminim memanggil namaku (Pastinya itu bukan Tetsuyacchi) Aku berbalik dan menemukan seseorang dari salah satu pramugari yang berada juga satu penerbangan bersamaku.

"Hai-ssu? Ada yang bisa kubantu-ssu?"

"I-itu. Aku dari dulu merupakan penggemarmu! Meski sekarang kau bukan model lagi. Aku masih menyukaimu! Bisakah kau mengabulkan permintaan seorang fans ini?!"

"Eeeh... Kuharap aku bisa... Apa yang kau inginkan-ssu?" Ucapku. Aku mengelus bagian belakang leherku. Sudah lama tidak berurusan dengan fans dan semacamnya (meski masih ada.)

"Tanda tangan." Tanda tangan? Baiklah. Ikuti saja.

"Kertas... Kertas. EH!" Kertas yang kupegang jatuh dibawah kakiku. Jadi aku menunduk untuk mengambilnya. Tapi...

Gyuut.

Pramugari itu memelukku.

Disaat yang tidak tepat.

Tetsuyacchi melihatku.

"Kyaaaa! Aku memeluk Kise-kun tanpa sadar!" Pekik wanita itu.

Aku tidak mungkin bisa memperdulikan apapun. Hanya Tetsuyacchi... "Tetsuyacchi! Tunggu!"

.

* * *

.

Setelah mengambil bagasi & mengejar Tetsuyacchi - tapi tidak ketemu. Kau tahu misdirectionnya...

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Berharap dia berada di rumah.

Aku memesan taxi. Sesampai di apartemen, aku segera naik lift lalu berlari ke depan pintu yang berpalangkan nama "Kise". Aku tekan interkom berharap agar ada yang menjawab. Namun hasilnya nihil. Untunglah aku membawa kunci cadangan.

CKLEK.

Aku masuk. Menutup pintu & melepaskan sepatu. Tak lupa meletakkan barang-barangku di dekat sofa.

"Tetsuyacchi...?" Aku memanggilnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mendengar suara isakan dari kamar tidur. Sebelum aku bisa mendobrak pintu kamar kami, aku mendengar Tetsuyacchi bergumam, "*sob* Mungkin... *sob* Ryouta-kun sudah tidak... *sob* Menyayangiku lagi... *sob*" Lalu, dia menangis keras lagi. Rasanya dadaku sesak.

"Hei... Kalau nanti okaa-sama hanya membesarkanmu sendiri... Tidak apa ya... *sob*" Aku rasanya dia berbicara dengan anak kami.

"Tapi... Okaa-sama masih sayang pada otou-sama-mu... Bagaimana ini... *sob* Ryouta-kun no baka... *sob*"

Aku ingin masuk. Tapi... Kakiku tidak mau bergerak sama sekali. Dadaku makin sesak mendengar tiap kata yang diucapkannya.

"Ah. Tapi... Ryouta-kun tidak mengejarku tadi... *sob* Mungkin dia sudah *sob* pergi dengan wanita itu... *sob* Sudah kuduga... Hubungan kami tidak mungkin berjalan lancar *sob*. Pada akhirnya Ryouta-kun... *sob* akan lebih memilih seorang wanita *sob*" Lalu, Tetsuya menangis lagi.

Yang kuinginkan sekarang hanyalah masuk, memeluknya, meminta maaf. Tapi, kenapa kaki ini belum mau bergerak...

Dia bergumam lagi, "Mungkin aku harus pulang ke rumah orang tuaku lagi... *sob* Karena ini rumah Kise Ryouta-kun... *sob* Mungkin aku akan kembali menjadi seorang Kuroko...? *sob*"

BRAK!

"Ti-tidak... Tetsuyacchi! Jangan pergi... Aku minta maaf... Aku mencintaimu... Kumohon jangan pergi... Biarkan aku menjelaskan..." Aku merasa aku merasa air mataku akan tumpah kapan saja.

"R-Ryouta-kun... *sob* A-apa yang kau lakukan disini! Bukankah kau bersama dengan wanita cantik tadi?! Kenapa tidak sekalian menikah saja dengannya?!" Dia langsung berubah menjadi marah.

"Tentu wajar saja jika pemuda sepertimu menyukai wanita seperti itu. Tinggalkan saja aku." Moodswingnya makin menjadi-jadi... "Tunggu! Itu salah paham!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Tetsuyacchi berjalan melewatiku. Reflek, kutarik tangannya & kuhempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang kami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ryouta-kun... Saki-" Sebelum Tetsuya menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Aku menutup bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Jangan pergi... Tanpa Tetsuya... Aku tidak bisa hidup..." Aku membenamkan kepalaku di lehernya. Menghirup aroma Tetsuya yang sangat kurindukan.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami berdua.

Waktu seperti berhenti berputar.

"*sob* A-aku... *sob* juga tidak bisa hidup tanpa Ryouta-kun... *sob*" Bisiknya. Dan, dia menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya. Aku mengambilmu saat kau seorang Kuroko. Dan sekarang aku telah menjadikanmu seorang Kise. Kumohon tetaplah menjadi seorang Kise..." Aku memeluknya erat. Tubuhku merasakan tonjolan di perut Tetsuya. Anak kami.

Kucium bibirnya.

Lembut.

Manis.

Rasanya memabukkan.

Terasa seperti bernostalgia.

Aku melepaskan bibirnya. Lalu membuka bajuku. "Tetsuya... Apa tubuhmu masih kuat jika kita melakukan itu...?"

.

* * *

.

Saat membuka mata, aku menemukan sekelilingku gelap, yah tidak terlalu gelap juga sih. Aku melirik jam portable di samping ranjangku.

Pukul 8 malam.

Ingatanku agak teracak. Kucoba mengingat kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya. Aku sampai ke Tokyo pada pukul 12 siang. Aku sampai di rumah pukul 1 siang.

Ah.

Aku melirik orang di sebelahku. Istriku. Ataukah harus kukatakan suami? Dia tertidur lelap. Wajahnya damai. Seperti malaikat yang turun untuk menemaniku.

Aku bangun & tidak sengaja menarik selimut kami. Aku melihat lehernya, pundaknya yang berwarna putih pucat itu penuh dengan warna merah - kissmark buatanku. Sudah lama kami tidak melakukannya. Yah, aku takut itu membebani kandungannya...

"Sweet dream, dear..." Aku mencium puncak kepalanya & memperbaiki selimutnya.

Sekarang saatnya membereskan kekacauan ini... Baju bertebaran dimana-mana. Dan, yah. Baiklah. Sebelum Tetsuyacchi bangun, semua harus bersih.

.

"Ryouta-kun...?"

"Tetsuyacchi sudah bangun-ssu?"

"A-ah... Sekarang jam bera- Kh!" Tetsuyacchi berusaha duduk namun langsung tertidur lagi.

"Tetsuyacchi?!"

"Ti-tidak apa, Ryouta-kun... Pinggangku sedikit sakit..." Ujarnya sambil memijat pinggangnya. "Biar aku pijatkan-ssu..." Aku memintanya untuk tidur menyamping & mulai memijatnya.

"Gomen-ssu... A-aku tidak bisa menahan diri tadi... Gomen-ssu..." Ucapku lirih sambil tetap memijatnya.

"Tidak apa, Ryouta-kun... Lagipula kita sudah lama tidak melakukannya..." Balasnya. Sial. Jika dia terus mengucapkan sesuatu yang imut dan semacamnya, aku tidak akan bisa menahan diri lagi!

"Tetsucchi... Kumohon jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu... Aku bisa menyerangmu kapan saja lho?" Aku sudah memperingatkannya. "..." Awalnya diam. Tidak ada jawaban. Tak lama kemudian, ada, "Kalau Ryouta-kun menyerangku lagi... Yah, lebih baik dinikmati saja..."

Shit.

Kesabaranku benar-benar diuji.

.

Pukul 9 malam. Karena Tetsuyacchi tidak sempat memasak (lebih tepatnya tidak bisa karena pinggangnya sakit). Kami memesan chinese food. Karena setahuku chinese food itu ada sayurnya, dagingnya, nasinya... Yah pokoknya 4 sehat 5 sempurna (karena itu, aku pesan vanilla shake di Majiba. Dengan delivery tentu saja.)

Setelah makan. Kami sikat gigi & bersantai sambil menonton TV.

"Tetsuyacchi... Perutmu makin besar saja ya-ssu... Kapan kita bisa merasakan tendangan pertamanya?" Tanyaku. Aku meminta Tetsuyacchi untuk duduk di pangkuanku. Tanganku tetap mengelus perutnya itu.

"Uum... Aku juga tidak sabar untuk merasakannya." Jawab Tetsuyacchi sambil bersandar di dadaku.

Aku menyisir rambut baby bluenya itu. Bed-headnya masih terlihat. Ahahaha. Tapi, sepertinya Tetsuyacchi menikmatinya. Buktinya dia malah makin merapat padaku.

"Tetsucchi menikmatinya?" Aku mengelus dagunya. Seperti mengelus kucing. Tapi tak kuucapkan. Takut dia marah.

Jawaban Tetsuyacchi hanya mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat rileks. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar menyukai sentuhanku?

"Ryouta-kun... Okaerinasai..." Gumam Tetsuyacchi.

Aku terdiam. Terkejut dengan reaksi Tetsuyacchi yang seperti itu.

"Zzz..." Terdengar suara dengkuran lembut dari bibirnya. Ternyata dia mengigau!

"Hh... Dasar..." Aku menatapnya lembut.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya." Aku mencium keningnya. Aku hanya dapat tersenyum. Menatap orang yang dicintai itu rasanya membahagiakan. Aku rela menghabiskan waktuku hanya demi ini.

"Sepertinya, hari ini memang harus tidur di sofa." Aku mencari posisi enak untuk aku tidur tanpa membangunkan Tetsuyacchi. Aku tetap memeluk Tetsuyacchi, aku menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Oyasumi nasai, Tetsuya..."

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Ukh. Singkat sekali. Saya mesum. Sial. Maafkan saya. RnR? Review anda sangat membuat saya semangat~ Saran juga diterima kok ;9 Kuroko seperti kucing banyak di fanart di pixiv. Jika tertarik silahkan cari~ jika tidak dapat, saya beri linknya :D**

**Ryou-kun memanggil 'Tetsuyacchi' saat casual (apa bahasanya...? Biasa?), 'Tetsucchi' (saat memanjakan) & 'Tetsuya' (Saat serius)**

**Saya tidak yakin bisa cepat update. Saya mengerjakannya disaat benar-benar senggang. Namun pr menggunung (Why you are so cruel, sensei TTxTT)**

**Yang pasti fic "Kise & Kuroko" akan complete dalam 3 chapter lagi~ yeeey~ Namun, saya masih mengetik chap Rakuzan. Terima kasih dukungannya :D (fyi, saya juga mengerjakan chap 6 fic ini TTvTT)**


	6. Kise Ryouta's Birthday

**Warning : Drabbles? OOC? Alur cepat. KiKuro (Jelas)**

**A/N : side-story.**

**Warning : Drabbles. Setting 3 hari sebelum chap 6. 3rd person's PoV.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki-sensei's.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 5.5 : Kise Ryouta's Birthday**

**.**

Tanggal 18 Juni. Ulang tahun seorang Kise Ryouta.

Kise Tetsuya tidak mungkin melupakan peringatan hari lahir suaminya tersebut.

Sebenarnya sebelum Ryouta pulang (Ryouta pulang 3 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya), Tetsuya sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke 25 itu.

.

**1. Makanan favorit Ryouta**

"Moshi-moshi. Kagami-kun? Bisakah aku titip bahan untuk memasak onion gratin?"

"Eh? Untuk Kise? Oh ya. Sebentar lagi dia akan berulang tahun. Baiklah. Nanti akan kuantarkan."

.

**2. Pocketbook**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kise Ryouta-kun..." Dikte Tetsuya sambil menulis di sebuah buku kecil.

Buku kecil itu berisi tulisan Tetsuya tentang peringatan hari kelahiran Ryouta.

"Kuharap, ini cukup untuk otou-sama." Gumam Tetsuya sambil mengelus perutnya.

.

**3. Kartu ucapan buatan sendiri**

"Ryouta-kun menyukai pesawat. Menyukai bunga krisan berwarna biru muda."

"Jangan lupa, dia menyukaimu, Tetsu." Tambah Aomine.

"Perlukah aku menggambar diriku sendiri?" Tetsuya menatap Aomine dengan mata bulatnya.

.

**4. Balon**

"Momoi-san... Balon ini untuk apa?"

"Untuk meramaikan suasana!" Jawab wanita berambut merah muda itu.

.

**5. Kue**

"Ini tidak boleh dilupakan... Kagami-kun, tolong ajari aku membuat shortcake."

"Kau sudah pernah mencobanya & membuat Kise sakit perut!" Omel Kagami.

.

**6. Merapikan rumah**

"Tetsu-kun? Kau masih merapikannya? Padahal, sudah rapi lho?"

.

**7. Mengganti gorden, seprai, selimut**

"Kupikir, akan lebih baik menggunakan motif bunga matahari, Tetsuya." Saran Akashi - yang selalu benar.

"Atau perpaduan warna baby blue & kuning" Tambahnya.

.

**8. Mengganti harum ruangan**

"Silahkan Tecchan~! Ini pengharum ruangan yang kau pesan~ Harum vanilla & citrus." Takao datang mengirimkan barang pesanan Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Takao-kun."

.

**9. Hadiah**

"Kemarin, Ryouta-kun bilang dia ingin itu. Haruskah aku membelinya?" Tetsuya tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Tetsuya sedang menyamar menjadi seorang wanita (sisa pakai wig baby blue sebahu) yang sebut saja namanya Tetsuna.

"Ah. Silahkan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pelayan toko tersebut.

"Ya. Saya ingin membeli model pesawat ini. Bisa dibungkus? Ini untuk suami saya."

.

**10. Nyanyian**

"Happy birthday, Ryouta-kun~"

"Ah~ Tecchan! Nadanya jangan datar begitu!"

Tetsuya belajar menyanyi yang baik dengan Takao.

.

.

Jam 12 malam. Tanggal 18 Juni.

"Happy birthday, Ryouta-kun~" Ryouta mendengar suara orang bernyanyi & menyebut namanya. Mau tak mau matanya yang masih berat, harus dibuka.

"Tetsuyacchi...? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"EH?! Ryouta-kun kembali tidur saja!" Tetsuya langsung menutupi Ryouta dengan selimut. Ryouta menatap jam digital di sisi ranjang. Pukul 00.05 pagi. Tanggal 18 Juni. Ulang tahunnya.

"Ah~ Tetsucchi... Arigatou... Ulang tahunku selalu berkesan kok meski kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini." Ryouta bangun lalu memeluk istrinya tersebut. "Hanya bersamamu rasanya sudah membahagiakan kok."

"Aku masih punya banyak hadiah untuk Ryouta-kun." Telinga & ekor anjing (Imajiner) Ryouta langsung keluar. "Tapi... Nanti pagi." Tambah Tetsuya sambil mencium cepat bibir Ryouta.

"Oyasumi." Tetsuya kembali ke ranjang & tidur.

"Tetsuyacchiiiii!"

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Saya tahu ini bukan ulang tahun Ryou-kun... Tapi... Mengingat Tetsucchi hamil kapan, melahirkan kapan. Melewati ultah sang *coret*seme*coret* suami tanpa dibuat itu... Yah... Sesuatu-_-(?) (Mau diganti mulai dari mana hamilnya pun, pasti kalo ga kena ultahnya Ryou-kun ya Tetsucchi...)**


	7. Visiting (Kise's) Family

**Warning : Kise Tetsuya's PoV. Mpreg. Shonen-ai. Abal-abal? OOC? Typo? Alur cepat? Set 1 minggu setelah chap 5.**

**A/N : Bingung mau tambah ide apa tentang kehamilan. Maafkan sayaaa! Sepertinya cerita kali ini failure-_-"**

**Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 6 : Visiting (Kise's) Family**

**.**

**.**

Sudah seminggu semenjak Ryouta-kun pulang. Dan sekarang, kami akan mengunjungi keluarga Ryouta-kun. Sudah sekian lama kami tidak mengunjungi mereka.

Sekarang kami berada di depan pagar. Di temboknya tertulis nama keluarga pemilik rumah itu - "Kise". Ryouta-kun segera menekan bel & tak berapa lama kemudian, keluarlah seorang wanita berumur sekitar 30-an.

"Ryou-chan?! Tetsu-chan?!" Seru wanita itu terkejut. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia senang & juga terkejut.

"Nee-chan. Hisashiburi-ssu~!" Sapa Ryouta-kun girang.

"Konnichiwa, onee-sama." Salamku. Berusaha membungkuk, namun ditahan Ryouta-kun, "Jangan membungkuk Tetsuyacchi!"

"Ah, sumimasen." Aku juga lupa kalau aku membungkuk bisa menekan perutku yang makin membesar.

"Kyaaaa, Tetsu-chaaan! Kau masih imut seperti awal kita bertemuuu!" Wanita itu adalah kakak kedua Ryouta-kun, Kise Natsumi. Kise? Ya, kakak keduanya memang belum menikah.

Ryouta-kun punya 2 kakak perempuan. Natsumi-nee adalah kakak keduanya. Kakak tertuanya bernama Hoshi. Aku lupa marganya yang sekarang. Karena Hoshi nee-sama sudah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang berdomisili di Hokkaido.

Hoshi nee-sama lebih kalem dibandingkan dengan kedua saudaranya, Natsumi-nee & Ryouta-kun. Tapi, mereka tetap berhubungan baik kok.

"Natsumi nee-sa..." Perkataanku terpotong karena Natsumi nee-sama langsung menggembungkan pipinya. "Jangan formal seperti itu, Tetsu-chan! Cukup memanggilku dengan Natsu-nee atau Nee-chan atau Nacchan!" Ucapnya sambil menasihatiku.

"Ha-hai desu, Natsumi-nee..."

.

"Sudah lama kalian tidak berkunjung kesini!" Seru seorang wanita paruh baya. Itu ibu mertuaku, Kise Tsukiko. Meski begitu, Beliau masih menunjukkan aura terangnya.

"Apa kabar, okaa-sama?" Aku memeluk beliau.

"Okaacchi~!" Ryouta-kun juga memeluk ibunya.

"Ryou-chan masih tidak berubah ya!" Omel Tsukiko-san.

"Ahahaha~ Aku kangen Okaacchi~!" Ryouta-kun masih memeluk ibundanya itu.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menimang cucuku! Masih berapa bulan lagi?" Tanya Tsukiko-san sambil mengelus kepala Ryouta-kun. Dia pasti benar-benar rindu ya?

"Sekitar 4 bulan lebih lagi." Jawabku.

"Apakah perempuan atau laki-laki? Apa dia akan bermata coklat madu atau biru? Apa matanya akan bulat seperti Tetsu-chan atau tajam seperti Ryou-chan? Apa bulu matanya akan selentik Ryou-chan? Apakah dia akan memiliki trait 'kuudere' seperti Tetsu-chan atau trait 'ikemen' seperti Ryou-chan?" Natsumi-nee mulai berceloteh panjang lebar. Sepertinya dia tidak sabar menantimu, nak.

"Aih, Natsucchi-nee~ Aku juga penasaran~ Tapi, kita masih harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi." Ujar Ryouta-kun sambil duduk di sampingku.

Aku merasa aneh. Mendadak aku melihat bayangan seorang anak berambut pirang, bermata biru. Namun mata bulat yang menatapku itu... Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Tetsucchi? Mengantuk-ssu?" Aku merasakan tangan besar Ryouta-kun mengelus rambutku, "A-ah. Sumimasen." Ternyata aku tadi sempat tertidur? Berarti tadi itu mimpi?

"Aaaah! Tetsu-chan saat tidur imut sekaliiiii!" Pekik Natsumi-nee.

Mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Katanya umur 4 bulan sudah bisa merasakan gerakan bayi. Tapi... Umur kandunganku sudah 4 bulan lebih, kenapa tidak merasakan gerakannya?

THUD.

"Ah!" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak di perutku.

"Ada apa, Tetsuyacchi?!/Tetsu-chan?!" Ryouta-kun & Natsumi-nee langsung terlihat cemas.

"Di-dia bergerak...!" Ucapku senang.

"Apa? Di-dia sudah mulai bergerak?!" Ryouta-kun juga terlihat sangat senang, "A-aku mau merasakannya..." Ryouta-kun mendekati perutku & menempelkan telinganya ke perutku.

THUD.

"Whoaaaaaa! Dia disana! Dia tahu aku ingin mendengarnya! Waaaah! Anakku baik sekaliii!" Ryouta-kun mengatakan hal itu berulang kali.

"Ryou-chaaan! Aku ikut senang! Aku juga mau dengar!" Natsumi-nee juga ikut-ikutan menempelkan telinganya di perutku.

THUD.

"Aaaaaaa! Dia bergerakkk! Kyaaaaa! Ayo cepat keluar~ Obaa-chan tidak sabar untuk menemuimu~" Natsumi-nee memekik kegirangan seperti Ryouta-kun.

"Aih~ Okaa-san jadi teringat saat-saat okaa-san hamil dulu. Nostalgianya... Okaa-san tidak sabar untuk menggendongnya..." Gumam Tsukiko-san.

Aku menatap mereka bertiga. Yang bercanda gurau, berbincang tentang anak (Ryouta-kun), keponakan (Natsumi-nee) & cucu (Tsukiko-san). Sepertinya semua menantimu. Tetaplah bertumbuh ya. Okaa-sama juga menantimu.

"Ah. Aku haus-ssu. Natsucchi-nee tidak menyiapkan minum-ssu?" Kata Ryouta-kun memecah topik pembicaraan.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. Berbincang setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Aku menatap jam dinding. Pukul 07.30 malam. "Ah, sudah jam segini! Bagaimana kalau kalian menginap saja?" Tanya Natsumi-nee sambil mengangkat beberapa piring kotor. Kami baru selesai makan malam.

Aku menatap Ryouta-kun, "Tetsuyacchi sepertinya mau-ssu." Ucapnya.

"Bagus~ untunglah kemarin aku membersihkan kamarmu Ryou-chan!" Girang Natsumi-nee. "Eh? Natsucchi-nee membersihkan kamarku?!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut, Ryouta-kun? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ti-Ti-Tidak! Tidak! Ya 'kan Natsucchi-nee?!" Jawab Ryouta-kun. Mencurigakan... "Ke-kenapa kau melihatku Ryou-chan! Ah, apa kau tidak mau pergi mengambil baju tidur & lain-lain terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Natsumi-nee.

"O-oh ya. Aku pergi dulu-ssu..." Ryouta-kun beranjak dari kursinya, "Jangan lupa minum susu, Tetsuya." Kata Ryouta-kun sambil mencium keningku.

"Mm... Hati-hati di jalan."

Aku melihat Ryouta-kun pergi hingga ia menutup pintu.

"Tetsu-chan~ Bagaimana kehidupan saat-saat hamil dengan Ryou-chan?" Aku menatap ibu mertuaku dengan bingung.

"Ryou-chan sering pergi untuk bekerja 'kan? Apa ada masalah? Seperti kesehatan dan lain-lain? Tentang asmara? Apakah Ryou-chan memperlakukanmu dengan baik? Apakah dia lembut bila berada di ranjang?" Jelas Natsumi-nee.

BUH.

Aku nyaris tersedak teh yang kuminum. Wajahku panas mendengar penjelasan dari kakak iparku.

"R-Ryouta-kun sangat lembut denganku. Me-meski kadang masih banyak fansnya yang berusaha mendekatinya..."

"Benarkah? Lalu saat di ranjang...?" Ujar Natsumi-nee usil, "I-itu adalah masalah pribadi. Ehem." Aku berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupku.

"Aih~ Tecchan malu-malu~" Balas Natsumi-nee. "Ayo cerita yang banyak Tetsu-chan~" Tambah Tsukiko-san.

Ah. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan kehidupanku. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, setidaknya aku tidak kesepian jika disini.

.

"Maafkan Natsucchi-nee & okaa-san yang menginterogasimu, Tetsuyacchi." Ucap Ryouta-kun setelah mematikan lampu kamar.

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya itu artinya mereka peduli padaku." Jawabku sambil mempersiapkan bantal kami.

PLOP. Ryouta-kun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya tepat di sampingku. Lalu kepala kuningnya diletakkannya di bantal.

"Yah. Setidaknya Tetsuyacchi tidak diapa-apakan-ssu." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku. Hangat. Aku teringat sesuatu lagi, "Ah... Aku menemukan bukumu di tumpukan kardus sana."

"EH?!" Dia memekik terkejut. "Aku tidak menyangka kau orang seperti itu, Ryouta. Mati." Aku berbalik memunggunginya.

"U-uwaaa! Tetsuyacchi! I-itu! Aku bisa menjelaskan! Tetsuyacchi!"

Aku hanya dapat tertawa dalam diam saat Ryouta-kun meminta maaf dengan cara apapun.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Kenapa namanya Natsumi? Kanjinya : Natsu (Musim panas), Mi (Cantik). Karena musim panas (Kise lahir di musim panas kan?) Dan cantik /salah XDD**

**Kenapa namanya Tsukiko? Kanjinya : Tsuki (bulan), Ko (anak). Yah. Saya hanya mencari referensi yang dekat2 dengan Ryou-kun (Ingat di beberapa FF ataupun doujin tentang perumpamaan Kise-kun = bulan?) Ko itu hanya embel-embel(?)**

**Kenapa namanya Hoshi? Kanjinya : Hoshi (bintang). Temannya bulan? Bintang. Maaf imajinasi saya terbatas-ssu. Setidaknya bintang juga indah meski cahayanya di bumi kecil (Kalem - kecil)**

**Ehem. Buku apa itu? Itu buku porno /slap. Mengingat Q&A "All of them have a porn book. Can't help it because they're a boy after all." Pfft, semua cowo itu pervert ya, Fujimaki-sensei? Di novel replace, Ryou-kun mengatakan kalau dia jg seorang laki-laki, sehingga wajar kalau... Menyukai wanita berdada besar (Komentar 'kenapa Aominecchi mesum' ke Momocchi) Yah lanjutnya bisa dibaca sendiri~ /slap**


	8. Tetsuya's Sick

**A/N : Ini adalah gejala PMS (Pra-menstruasi Syndrome) yang saya alami-_- saya rasa gejala itu juga ada di kehamilan (Tidak. Saya tidak hamil-_- Hamil & PMS kadang beti-beti) Dan saat ini saya sedang (gejala) flu. Seperti Tetsucchi.**

**Disclaimer : The story belongs to me. Charas belongs to him. Him? XD**

**Warning : Kise Ryouta's PoV. KiKuro, TakaMidoTaka. Mpreg. Un-beta. Quick-typing. Genderbend? OOC? Typo? Fluff (Saya yakin multichap ini penuh dengan fluff)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Tetsuya's Sick**

**.**

Bertepatan dengan akhir liburku, kandungan Tetsuyacchi akan berumur 5 bulan. Perutnya makin besar. Tetsuyacchi jadi makin lucu ("Apa maksudmu dengan lucu, Ryouta-kun?")

Yah, tapi, emosionalnya belum hilang. Tapi, tidak apa. Aku tetap mencintai Tetsuyacchi kok *chu*

Dan inilah hari pertama bekerja lagi.

"Tetsuyacchi... Sudah pagi lho... Sebentar lagi aku akan pergi bekerja-ssu." Aku mencium kening Tetsuyacchi.

"Ry-Ryouta-ku-kun..." Nada Tetsuyacchi terdengar bergetar. Aku segera menjauh untuk melihat wajahnya & hasilnya, aku terbelalak saat melihat wajahnya sangat memerah. Segera aku letakkan tanganku ke keningnya.

Panas.

"Tetsuyacchi sakit?!" Aku panik. Di saat hari aku bekerja & Tetsuyacchi demam?!

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Ryo- uhuk. Ryouta-kun. Hanya flu biasa..." Jawabnya dengan nada bergetar.

"Midorimacchi! Aku butuh bantuanmu! Tetsuyacchi sakit! Midorimacchiiiii!" Aku segera menelepon dokter *coret*tsundere*coret* terpercaya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan~ Midorima Shintarou-nanodayo ("Kise! Berhenti mencopy orang!")

"Kise! Berhenti berteriak. Telingaku sakit-nanodayo!" Jawab Midorimacchi diseberang sana.

"Ada apa, Shin-chan?" Terdengar suara Takaocchi juga.

"Tetsuya sakit." Jawab si dokter.

"Tecchan sakit?! Ayo cepat kita kesana, Shin-chan!"

" Takaocchi langsung heboh & sambungan telepon langsung berakhir.

"A-ah... Ryouta-kun, aku tidak apa-apa..." Kupalingkan wajahku & menemukan Tetsuyacchi berdiri di sisi ranjang.

"Tetsuyacchiiiiiii! Kau harus tidur!" Aku langsung mendatanginya.

"Aku tidak a-" Entah apa yang terjadi, ekspresinya langsung seperti orang kesakitan & nyaris jatuh. Untunglah aku sudah berada di dekat sana.

"Tetsuyacchi... Sudah kukatakan... Kau harus tidur-ssu..." Aku menggendongnya. Badannya sudah tidak seberat yang dulu sih, tapi, tetap bisa dikatakan ringan.

"Tapi, aku mau ke kamar kecil, Ryouta-kun..." Nafasnya terengah-engah. Wajahnya memerah.

"Haah... Baiklah..." Aku memutar kakiku & menggendong Tetsuyacchi hingga ke kamar kecil.

.

"Kasamatsu-senpai... Aku benar-benar tidak bisa bekerja! Tetsuyacchi demam tinggi-ssu! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya-ssu!"

"Ya, Kise, aku mengerti & berhenti berteriak. Aku akan menjelaskannya ke atasan. Titip salam untuk istrimu. Cepat sembuh."

Pip.

Aku baru saja menelepon Kasamatsu-senpai untuk membatalkan jadwal kerjaku. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Tetsuyacchi di saat temperaturnya...

PIIP. PIIP.

39,5 derajat celcius.

Aku menghela nafas saat melihat temperatur setinggi itu. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih memerah itu. Keringatnya sangat deras. Aku mengambil kompresan & menggantinya dengan yang baru. Tak lupa, kuseka keringat-keringatnya.

"Haah... Haah... R-Ryouta-kun..." Panggil Tetsuyacchi.

"Hai-ssu?" Aku mendekatinya. Suaranya terdengar sangat lemah...

"Ka-kau tidak pergi bekerja?" Tanyanya berusaha membuka mata bulatnya itu. "Ah, tidur saja, Tetsuyacchi... Aku tidak bekerja... Aku akan disini menjaga Tetsuyacchi..." Jawabku lalu menutupi kedua matanya dengan tanganku.

Bahkan kelopak matanya pun hangat.

DING DONG

DING DONG

"Ya, sebentar..." Aku beranjak dari tempatku & berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Midorimacchi... Takaocchi..."

"Ryou-chan! Bagaimana keadaan Tecchan?!" Takaocchi terlihat sangat cemas. Aku memberi isyarat bahwa Tetsuyacchi beristirahat di kamar. Takaocchi langsung melepas sepatunya & pergi menuju kamarku.

"Berapa temperaturnya?" Tanya Midorimacchi selagi melepas sepatu.

"39,5 derajat celcius-ssu..." Aku menutup pintu depan & berjalan menuju tempat Tetsuyacchi tertidur.

"... Apa kemarin dia baik-baik saja-nodayo?"

"Um. Kemarin, memang badannya hangat-ssu... Tapi... Dia tidak apa-apa." Jawabku.

"Sepertinya, dia tidak ingin menyusahkanmu-nanodayo." Komentar Midorimacchi. Aku menghela napas.

.

"Syukurlah hanya gejala flu biasa..." Kata Midorimacchi setelah memeriksa keadaan Tetsuyacchi.

"Adakah obat yang harus kubeli-ssu?" Midorimacchi menjawab dengan gelengan.

"Obat flu biasa dapat mengatasinya-nodayo."

"Ah, Shintarou, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang disini saja. Aku akan membantu memasak." Takaocchi berada di sisi ranjang yang lain. Lalu dia menggulung lengan bajunya. "Takaocchi, arigatou-ssu." Aku pun pergi ke belakang, ingin membantu.

TUG.

Aku merasa ada yang menahanku untuk pergi. Kulihat tangan Tetsuyacchi menggenggam ujung kemejaku.

"Ja-ngan... Per-gi..." Suaranya serak & seperti berbisik. Tapi, tetap saja pegangannya pada bajuku kuat.

"Tidak apa, Ryou-chan. Aku lumayan bisa memasak resep yang simple." Ucap Takaocchi sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Midorima diam. Lalu, memberikan sebuah bantal bebentuk anjing & bantal es.

"Untunglah aku mempunyai lucky item untuk Aquarius hari ini-nanodayo." Midorimacchi menaikkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tidak merosot satu mili pun.

"Kenapa kau membawa barang seperti itu, Midorimacchi...?"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya dia yang paling mencemaskan Tecchan!" Sahut Takaocchi dari dapur. Kulihat wajah Midorimacchi yang agak memerah & berusaha menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan membawanya-nanodayo!" Malah mengalihkan topik.

"Hahaha." Tetsuyacchi berhasil mengeluarkan sedikit tawanya. Terima kasih, Tsunderecchi.

.

* * *

.

Hari ketiga Tetsuyacchi sakit. Aku meminta tambahan waktu untuk cuti dari jadwal penerbangan. Syukurlah mereka mau mengerti.

"Ry-Ryouta-kun... Kamar kecil..." Gumam Tetsuyacchi.

"Eh? Kau ingin kugendong?" Dia mengangguk. Wajahnya masih memerah, sakitnya belum hilang namun sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hup." Kuangkat tubuh Tetsuyacchi dari ranjang.

"Pegangan yang kuat Tetsuyacchi~!" Aku segera berlari dari kamar menuju toilet.

"Wah! Ryouta-kun! Jangan cepat-cepat!" Tetsuyacchi langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leherku.

"Tapi, aku sudah lama tidak menggendong Tetsucchi~" Jawabku. Tetsuyacchi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Untuk berlama-lama, aku mengajaknya berputar-putar. Dan alhasil aku mendapatkan ignitenya ("Aku benar-benar butuh kamar kecil & Ryouta-kun malah main-main")

.

Karena Tetsuyacchi sudah lebih baik, kami pun bisa bersantai di sofa. Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk bersama.

"Nee, Tetsuyacchi." Aku duduk si samping Tetsuyacchi. Membantunya menempatkan bantal untuk punggungnya. Perutnya yang semakin membesar berefek pada sakit pinggang.

"Hm-m?" Sepertinya dia sudah merasa nyaman.

"Apa Ryouta-kecil masih sering menendangmu?" Aku meletakkan tanganku & telingaku di perut Tetsuyacchi.

"Ryouta-kecil...?" Tetsuyacchi menatapku aneh.

THUD.

"Sepertinya jawabannya ya-ssu! Kau bersemangat sekali ya-ssu! Aku tak sabar untuk menemuimu!" Lalu aku merasakan adanya tetesan air dari atasku. Aku langsung memutar kepalaku & melihat Tetsuyacchi menangis.

"Ah... Ryouta-kun..."

"Tetsuyacchi ada sakit dimana?!" Aku langsung kembali duduk tegak. Memegang wajah pucat Tetsuyacchi & menghapus airmatanya.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya merasa sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryouta-kun & Aka-kun. Tapi... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa air mata ini keluar...". Jawab Tetsuyacchi.

"Aih... Aku juga senang hanya dengan bersama Tetsuyacchi & Akacchi!" Aku langsung memeluk Tetsuyacchi. Tetsuyacchi membalas pelukanku.

Andaikan tiap hari seperti ini...

.

* * *

.

"..." Aku menatap Tetsuyacchi yang duduk di sisi ranjang. Kutengok jam.

Masih jam 2 pagi.

"Tetsuyacchi...? Kenapa terbangun? Mau ke toilet-ssu?" Tanyaku sambil mengucek mataku.

Tetsuyacchi hanya berbalik menatapku, lalu, mendekat & memelukku erat. Dia mengigau... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Dia imut sekali demi apapun aku relaaaaaaaaa!

Ah, sial. Aku tidak bisa berhenti.

Aku menyentuh kening Tetsuyacchi, sudah normal. Tentu saja, sudah seminggu terlewati. Aku sukses menjadi suami yang menjaga istrinya saat sakit. Tapi, itu artinya aku harus mulai bekerja ya...

"Hh... Andaikan aku bisa cuti 9 bulan untuk menemanimu. Tapi, itu terkesan seperti aku yang hamil ya-ssu." Gumamku sambil mengelus helai rambutnya itu.

Aku menatap wajahnya. Damai. Tetsuyacchi yang kucintai. Rasanya tenang saat melihatnya seperti ini. Kuambil ponselku & menekan tombol kamera.

Event seperti ini tidak bisa dilewatkan bukan?

Tetsuyacchi tidak tahu betapa banyaknya foto dari awal kehamilan hingga sekarang. Tapi, itu adalah gambar-gambar favoritku.

Memiliki foto orang yang dicintai itu normal kan?

.

* * *

.

"Tetsuyacchi tidak usah mengantarku sampai bandara-ssu." Aku menghentikan Tetsuyacchi dari menggunakan wig baby bluenya (Yah, aneh bila seorang pemuda dengan perut sebesar itu, pergi keluar. Untunglah Tetsuyacchi bisa menyamar.)

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan agak cemberut. Agak.

"Karena kaki Tetsuyacchi akan tidak kuat berdiri-ssu." Balasku sambil menggendongnya kembali ke ranjang.

"Aku masih kuat, Ryouta-kun..."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Ayo duduk yang benar." Perintahku. Kadang aku harus menjadi tegas untuk mengalahkan keras kepala Tetsuyacchi. Dia menurut.

"Bagaimana Tetsuyacchi? Enak?" Aku memijat bagian tempurung lututnya. Karena perut itu juga berefek pada kaki yang notabene penopang tubuhnya.

"Hmm... Sentuhan Ryouta-kun memang enak..." Gumamnya.

Aku melanjutkannya dengan memijat bagian betis & kakinya. Setelah selesai, aku memberikan kecupan singkat di punggung tangan Tetsuyacchi, "Tunggu aku, ya. Aku akan kembali dengan cepat kok-ssu. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya..."

.

* * *

**.**

**A/N : Maaf seribu maaf~ saya tidak bisa membuat konflik-_- saya senang sekali memikirkan fluff di multichap ini. Maafkan sayaaaaaaaaa! Dan kenapa saya telat update?! Maaf. Saya bingung menuliskan ide saya-_-"**

**Review-ssu?**


	9. Activities without You

**Warning : Kise Tetsuya's PoV. Mpreg. 5,5 months. OOC? Typo? Abal-abal? Fluffy like a sheep /slap. Tidak sesuai EyD demi apapun(?)**

**Side pair : AoKaga. TakaMidoTaka. AkaFuri**

**Disclaimer : Mine? Not.**

**A/N : padahal multi-chap saya hanya fokus di dua chap kurobasu. Tapi kenapa 2 2nya sama-sama stuck-_-**

**Btw Aka = bayi (kanjinya sama dengan 'merah')**

**Disini lebih ke friendship maybe :)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 8 : Activities without You**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari adalah musuhku.

Karenanya aku harus meninggalkan mereka. Ranjang yang empuk. Selimut yang hangat. Dan hal yang paling buruk, Ryouta-kun harus pergi bekerja.

Sudah 2 minggu, Ryouta-kun pergi mengarungi langit yang luas itu lagi. Aku & Aka-kun sudah rindu lagi padanya. Rumah terasa sepi tanpanya.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semakin tua umur kandunganku, semakin banyak hal yang aku inginkan...

Terutama...

Ryouta-kun.

*sniff* Aku rindu sekali padanya... Tapi, sepertinya aku harus memendam perasaan ini.

"Ryouta-kun akan pulang terlambat...?" Aku mengulangi perkataannya.

"Gomen, Tetsuyacchi! Disini kekurangan pilot untuk penerbangan domestik-ssu! Jadi, mereka memaksaku untuk melayani penerbangan sekali lagi-ssu... Mungkin aku akan pulang minggu depan-ssu..." Suaranya serak.

"Mm... Tidak apa..." Gumamku.

"Tetsucchi... Kau tidak apa...?" Tanyanya diseberang sana. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Aku ingin menangis membayangkan Ryouta-kun tidak akan ada dirumah seminggu ke depan.

"*sniff*" Tapi, saat aku membuka bibirku yang keluar adalah isakan.

"Tetsucchi?! Kau sakit-ssu?! Ada yang sakit-ssu?! Mana Midorimacchi-ssu?!" Dan Ryouta-kun mendengarnya.

"Daijoubu desu..." Jawabku setelah berhasil menahan isakanku.

"Aaaah... Tetsucchi... Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa-ssu?" Aku mengiyakan pertanyaannya. "Aku mencintaimu-ssu... *chu*" Ucap Ryouta-kun lembut. Aku rindu mendengar suaranya langsung...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ryouta-kun..."

"Eh? Tidak ada balas ciuman?"

Twitch.

"Mata ne, Ryouta-kun."

"Eeeh! Tetsuyacchiii!"

PIP.

"Otou-samamu akan pulang telat nanti..." Aku mengelus perutku & mendapat tendangan yang lemah. Sepertinya dia juga kecewa.

Aku menghela nafas.

Jadi apa yang harus kami berdua lakukan tanpa ada Ryouta-kun disini?

.

* * *

.

**Day 1**

"Oi, Tetsuya... Kau yakin ingin memasak? Apa kau kuat?" Tanya Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun datang ke rumah untuk membantu menjaga pola makanku (yang katanya tidak menunjang kesehatan bagi ibu dan anak)

"Aku serius." Aku mengenakan apron kuning yang dibelikan Ryouta-kun.

"Tetsu... Bikin yang enak ya. Dan cepat. Aku lapar..." Gumam si polisi yang pulang untuk makan siang.

"Oi, Ahomine. Kenapa kau tidak makan di kantormu saja? Kenapa malah memintaku memasak?!" Pekik Kagami-kun sambil memegang pisau sayur.

"Eh! Jangan mengacungkan pisau padaku! Atau kutembak kau... Dengan pistol cintaku." Mendadak mual-mualku kembali.

"AHOOOOOO!" Muka Kagami-kun memerah. Sampai-sampai telinganya ikut memerah.

"Hahaha!" Tapi, menyenangkan melihat mantan lightku damai seperti ini ("Matamu kelilipan ya? Damai darimana, Tetsuya...")

.

Selang sejam kemudian. Bel kembali berbunyi.

"Sebentar..." Aku agak susah berjalan sekarang.

"Tecchan! Konnichiwa!"

"Takao-kun... Konnichiwa..."

"Ah, bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanyanya sambil menengok ke dalam apartemen. Aku mengangguk & membuka pintu lebih besar.

"Maaf mengganggu~" Takao-kun langsung melepaskan sepatunya & masuk. Aku menutup pintu & mengikutinya.

"Ada apa, Takao-kun? Apa kau tidak sedang bekerja?" Tanyaku saat melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 2 siang.

"Oh itu... Shin-chan memintaku untuk menemanimu selama jam makan siang. Sebenarnya dia ingin menemanimu juga, tapi, hari ini banyak pasien. Apa kau memasak hari ini? Jika tidak aku membawa..." Takao-kun langsung terdiam saat melihat 2 pemuda bermuka preman di ruang tamu.

"OH! Kazunari!" Pekik Kagami-kun senang.

"Micchan!" Takao-kun juga sepertinya senang.

"Hisashiburi!" Kagami-kun mendekati Takao-kun lalu ber-fist bump dengannya. "Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu! Padahal masih satu kota!" Seru Kagami-kun.

"Ah, gomen ne, Micchan! Aku sibuk dengan tugas kantorku." Takao-kun meletakan sesuatu yang dia bawa di meja makan & lanjut mengobrol dengan Kagami-kun.

"Tetsu... Itu bukannya kekasih Midorima?" Tanya Aomine-kun. Aku mengangguk. "Dia selingkuh denganmu? Bisa-bisanya dia mendatangimu!" Gumam Aomine-kun geram.

"Ah. Takao-kun & Midorima-kun sering mengecek keadaanku. Tadi, Midorima-kun meminta Takao-kun menemaniku. Sepertinya dia sibuk." Jelasku. Aomine-kun mengangguk. "Tapi, dia mudah akrab dengan siapa saja ya... Bahkan dengan Kagami. Padahal menurutku, Kagami bukan tipe yang mudah berteman." Aku menatap Aomine. Tanpa sadar mata birunya berkata kalau dia cemburu.

"Kau cemburu, Aomine-kun."

"Apa?! Tidak!"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan."

"Apa?! Tetap saja!"

.

"Andaikan Yuki-senpai juga dapat berkumpul disini!" Gumam Kagami-kun.

"Ya... Yukki-san sibuk dengan pekerjaannya kan?"

Takao-kun & Kagami-kun dari awal makan siang hingga selesai makan siang tetap mengobrol. Kulirik Aomine-kun. Wajahnya makin kusut.

"Kagami... Ayo kita pulang. Tetsu harus beristirahat & Takao harus bekerja." Ajak Aomine-kun agak memaksa.

"Ah, sebentar Aomine." Kagami-kun mengangkat telapaknya - meminta waktu lagi. "Mungkin kita harus membuat janji dengan Yuki-senpai? Di kafe? Atau menginap di apartemenku lagi?"

Twitch.

"Tunggu. Kalau mereka menginap, aku tidur dimana?!" Tanya Aomine-kun. Kagami-kun hanya berkedip. "Oh ya... Bagaimana kalau di apartemen Yuki-senpai?" Tanya Kagami-kun pada Takao-kun.

Aomine-kun mendidih. Meski dia tahu kalau Takao-kun & Kasamatsu-san hanya teman dekat Kagami, tapi, rasa cemburu itu tetap ada. Mengingatkanku pada Ryouta-kun.

"Kagami. Kita pulang. Kau tidak akan bisa berjalan setelah ini." Ucap Aomine-kun dengan nada agak seduktif. Kulihat Kagami-kun menatap Aomine-kun dengan tatapan horor. "Hei. Aku tidak bercanda. Sampai nanti Tetsu, Takao." Aomine-kun langsung menarik Kagami-kun.

"Apa?! Lepaskan aku, Ahomine!"

"Diamlah Bakagami!"

CKLEK.

Pintu depan ditutup. Keheningan sempat menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Aomine-kun itu... Cemburuan ya, Tecchan. Syukurlah Ryou-chan & Shin-chan tidak seperti itu." Ujar Takao-kun.

"Eh? Tidak... Ryouta-kun juga seperti itu." Balasku.

"Ah... Jika dipikir-pikir, Shin-chan juga begitu... Apa Tecchan sering cemburu bila Ryou-chan didekati orang lain?"

Aku menatapnya. Lalu, mengangguk.

"Yang benar?!" Dia tertawa tak percaya. Apa salahnya aku bisa cemburu?

"Ah~ Kau bilang ingin belajar menyanyi lagi, Tecchan? Untuk Ryou-kecil ya?" Aku tersentak mengingat keinginanku untuk menyanyi.

.

* * *

.

_Twinkle twinkle little star._

_How I wonder what you are._

_Up above..._

.

Aku bersenandung kecil nyanyian anak-anak yang kepelajari dengan Takao-kun sambil menyeduh teh.

THUD.

Ryouta-kun kecil ini juga sangat bersemangat ya.

"Ah, okaa-sama & otou-sama belum mencarikanmu nama... Mungkin bila otou-sama sudah pulang, kami akan mendiskusikan nama yang bagus untukmu." Aku mengelus perutku dan mendapat tendangan kecil.

"Sepertinya kau juga senang. Ah, sudah mendidih." Aku melihat air dalam teko mulai berbuih. Aku mengambil sarung tangan dan mengangkat teko tersebut ke meja.

Srrrrsh.

Aku menuangkan air ke dalam saringan daun teh. Menghasilkan cairan beraroma khas & air berwarna hijau muda itu. Aku mengembalikan teko dan sarung tangan pada tempatnya. Lalu, kembali dan duduk. Aku meniup teh dan menyesapnya. Menghirup aromanya yang menenangkan.

Bicara tentang menyenangkan...

Aku menengok jam dinding.

Pukul 7 malam.

"Aku harus makan..." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin makan..." Ucapku lagi.

DRRT.

DRRT.

Ponsel di meja makan bergetar. Sempat membuatku terkejut.

.

**Caller ID : Ryouta-kun**

.

"Moshi-moshi, Ryouta-"

"Tetsuyacchi! Jangan lupa makan malam ya!" Aku terdiam mendengar ocehannya. Bagaimana dia tahu aku belum makan malam?

"Hh... Hai desu..." Jawabku.

"Fiuh. Untung saja aku sedang beristirahat-ssu... Entah kenapa aku merasa Tetsuyacchi pasti sedang tidak ingin makan." Gumamnya lagi. Aku menatap jam dinding yang terus berputar. Sambil mengelus perutku.

"Tetsuyacchi? Kau marah-ssu?" Tanya Ryouta-kun.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir... Aku ingin Ryouta-kun berada disini bersamaku..."

Ryouta-kun terdiam. Begitu pula aku.

"Ehem... Tetsucchi, kau tahu. Aku benar-benar ingin kesana lalu menggendongmu ke kamar..."

"Ryouta-kun mesum. Mati."

"Apa?! Eh?! Tetsuyacchiiiiiiii!"

Aku tersenyum membayangkan Ryouta-kun yang sedang merengek minta maaf. "Apa boleh buat... Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang... Kau akan mendapatkannya."

"Tetsuyacchi serius?! YEEEEEAH!" Pekiknya girang.

"Kise! Diamlah!" Terdengar suara Kasamatsu-san disana.

Hidupku benar-benar lengkap bila ada Ryouta-kun...

.

* * *

.

**Day 2**

"Tetsuya-kun! / Tetsu-kun!" Panggil 2 wanita yang kukenal lama itu.

"Riko-san, Satsuki-san. Konnichiwa." Hari ini aku mempunyai janji dengan Riko-san & Satsuki-san untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Mungkin kau harus mencari baju untuk ibu hamil, Tetsu-kun, Ah! Maksudku, Tetsu-chan..." Gumam Satsuki-san sambil membantuku berjalan. Karena aku harus keluar dari rumah, aku menyamar lagi. Perkenalkan, Kise Tetsuna.

"Nee~ Tetsuna-chan... Kau juga harus rajin berolahraga! Untuk kesehatanmu & dia." Seru Riko-san bersemangat.

Aku langsung merinding. Dia ingin melatihku dengan menu latihan saat SMA...?

"Ah. Kebetulan, aku mempunyai data tentang olahraga untuk ibu hamil." Satsuki-san mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama yang menyenangkan! Ayo!" Riko-san langsung menarikku & Satsuki-san menuju sebuah toko pakaian.

.

"KYAAAAAA! Tetsu-chan kawaaaaaiiii!" Satsuki-san langsung berfangirling melihatku yang mencoba sebuah baju terusan untuk ibu hamil. Desainnya agak simple namun sangat pas untukku.

"Kau sangat imut, Tetsuna-chan!" Pekik Riko-san.

"Wah, kau sangat terlihat cantik, nona. Apa anda ingin membelinya?" Seru penjaga toko itu.

Aku terdiam lalu meminta waktu sebentar & masuk ke kamar ganti.

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin. Rambut baby blue sebahu. Dengan gaun yang roknya berenda berwarna kuning muda selutut & lilitan pita berwarna putih di bawah dada (Aku menggunakan dada palsu. Akan aneh jika seorang wanita dadanya rata.)

Kuharap Ryouta-kun menyukainya.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai di apartemen. Aku membawa beberapa tas belanjaku & meletakkannya disamping sofa.

Kutempatkan bantal agar aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Lalu, aku membuka wigku & meletakkannya pada tempatnya.

DRRT

DRRT

Kuambil ponsel biru mudaku di meja tamu.

.

From : Kouki -kun

Subject : Hisashiburi desu!

Tetsuya-kun! Lama tidak berjumpa!

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku saat melihat inbox emailku. Tidak biasanya... Furi- Maksudku Kouki-kun mengirimku email.

Aku tidak mungkin memanggilnya Furihata-kun lagi. Karena sekarang dia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Akashi.

Ya. Akashi-kun menikah dengan Kouki-kun. Itu menjadikannya Akashi Kouki.

.

From : Tetsuya-kun

Subject : Re : Hisashiburi desu!

Lama tidak berjumpa juga. Bagaimana keadaanmu & Akashi-kun, Kouki-kun?

.

Aku menekan tombol send & bergegas kembali ke kamar. Aku berpikir lebih baik aku beristirahat sekarang. Aku mencek ponselku lagi.

.

From : Kouki-kun

Subject : Re: Re: Hisashiburi desu!

Ah. Aku & Seijuurou-kun baik-baik saja. Seijuurou-kun bilang kau hamil. Aku tidak menyangkanya! Jadi... Bagaimana kabar kandunganmu & Ryouta-kun?

.

Tanpa sadar aku menghabiskan sejam dengan hanya bertukar email.

.

* * *

.

**Day 3**

"Ambil nafas yang dalam. Hembuskan." Seru Riko-san menginstruksikan bagian pendinginan dari senam ibu hamil.

"Haah... Haah... Haah..."

"Tetsu-kun... Kau tidak apa-apa?" Satsuki-san menatapku dengan pandangan kuatir. Aku berusaha mengangguk. Nafasku masih terengah-engah.

"Maa~ Satsuki-chan! Bukannya sudah saatnya Tetsuya-kun untuk makan siang?"

"Eh... Tenang saja! Aku sudah memasakan..."

"Momoi. Jangan membunuh Tetsuya." Seru Hyuuga dari kejauhan.

"Ini." Hyuuga-senpai memberikan segelas air putih & segelas vanilla shake. Aku menerimanya & berusaha mengatakan terima kasih dengan sisa tenagaku.

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya lalu pergi mendekati Riko-senpai & berbincang dengannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati dijalan." Ujar Riko-senpai. Lalu Hyuuga-senpai memberi ciuman singkat di kening Riko-senpai.

"Aaah~ Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat menikah..." Gumam Satsuki-san menghela napasnya.

Aku menatapnya.

Dan...

Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaannya.

"Ah! Tetsu-kun. Ki-chan selalu baik padamu kan?" Aku menatap matanya & mengangguk. Dia tersenyum ceria. "Kalau Ki-chan jahat pada Tetsu-kun katakan saja padaku! Aku akan menghajarnya dengan kekuatanku!" Dia menunjukkan otot lengannya.

Kami tertawa bersama.

Kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang akan lebih baik daripadaku, Satsuki-san.

Ah...

Tapi, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Padahal hanya senam namun rasanya seperti kembali ke masa SMA.

.

* * *

.

**Day 4**

"Kuro-chin kau mau cake rasa apa? Akan kubuatkan langsung." Tanya Murasakibara-kun di telepon.

"Eh? Apakah tidak apa, Murasakibara-kun? Aku hanya ingin memesan satu vanilla cake." Jawabku sambil menatap piring-piring kue yang kukeluarkan.

"Ya. Dalam waktu 2 jam akan selesai kok, Kuro-chin." Murasakibara-kun langsung menutup telepon.

Murasakibara-kun sekarang bekerja sebagai pastry chef. Kue-kue buatannya enak sekali. Kadang, aku dan Ryouta-kun memesan kue ulang tahun padanya. Ataupun saat aku menginginkan sesuatu yang manis.

Murasakibara-kun masih memanggilku dengan marga lamaku.

"Tetsu-chin... Ah. Tidak. Itu terlalu susah diucapkan, Kuro-chin..." Ucapnya saat kupinta untuk memanggil nama kecilku.

Akhirnya, dialah satu-satunya orang yang masih memanggilku dengan marga keluargaku yang dulu.

"Ah, sepertinya hari ini aku hanya akan makan snack." Gumamku. "Apa kau suka vanilla?" Tanyaku pada kandunganku.

THUD.

"Apa itu artinya iya? Fufu. Ah iya, Satsuki-san & Riko-san akan datang untuk makan-makan. Mari kita merapikan rumah sekarang." Aku beranjak dari kursiku & mengambil lap.

.

* * *

.

**Day 5**

Klik, klik, klik, klik.

Suara blok keyboard yang kutekan bergema di kamar tidur.

Ketik. Ketik. Ketik. Ketik.

Aku sedang mengetik cerita yang nanti akan kubacakan saat aku bekerja nanti. Tapi, karena aku sudah mulai meminta cuti, aku hanya dapat membuat cerita di rumah. Hitung-hitung menambah kesibukan. Hah...

DRRT.

Aku langsung mengambil ponsel biruku & melihatnya.

.

**Caller ID : Aomine Daiki**

.

"Moshi-moshi..."

"Tetsuya. Apa kau sudah makan?" Yang kudengar bukanlah suara Aomine-kun melainkan Kagami-kun.

Aku menatap jam dinding. Sudah pukul 6 sore. Aku mulai mengetik dari jam 12 siang... Aku melewatkan makan siang & hampir melewatkan makan malam.

"Kagami-kun. Maafkan aku, aku lupa makan siang. Untung saja kau meneleponku, jika tidak mungkin aku akan melewatkan makan malam."

"Aomine, ayo kita makan di tempat Tetsuya saja, aku sudah masak dan sudah kujadikan bekal."

"Hm? Oke. Ayo." Jawab pemilik ponsel itu malas.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa nanti, Tetsuya." Kagami-kun langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Aku bersyukur disaat Ryouta-kun tidak ada disini masih ada teman yang perhatian padaku...

.

* * *

.

**Day 6**

"Bagus. Kandunganmu bagus." Jawab dokter yang memeriksa kandunganku.

"Syukurlah..."

Hari ini aku ditemani Midorima-kun & Takao-kun untuk memeriksa kandunganku. Midorima-kun bilang bahwa aku harus melihat bagaimana pergerakan bayiku itu.

"Istrimu Midorima-san?" Tanya dokter itu.

Midorima menggeleng, "Dia istri temanku. Temanku sedang bekerja, jadi aku sedang membantu menjaga istrinya."

"Dia lebih mengutamakan pekerjaan? Tidak bertanggung ja-!" Aku langsung menatapnya jengkel.

"Ryouta-kun sangat bertanggung jawab. Dia selalu menemaniku sebisa mungkin dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pilot semaksimal mungkin. Dia selalu memperhatikanku dan menjagaku sebaik mungkin. Dia itu suami yang baik...!" Ucapku dengan nada bergetar. Aku ingin menangis saat mendengar Ryouta-kun tidak dianggap bertanggung jawab.

Bayi dalam kandunganku juga terus bergerak. Seperti memprotes perkataan orang itu.

Sepertinya kau juga setuju kalau otou-samamu itu bertanggung jawab bukan?

"Ah, Tecchan!" Takao-kun langsung mengelus punggungku, "Cup-cup, Tecchan~"

"A-ah... Maafkan saya. Terima kasih atas kedatangannya..."

.

* * *

.

**Day 7**

Akhirnya, hari ini Ryouta-kun pulang.

"Otsukare sama-ssu!" Aku akhirnya mendengar suaranya setelah sekian lama.

"Oi, Kise. Itu istrimu..." Aku melihat Kasamatsu-san menunjukku. Ryouta-kun langsung dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tetsunacchi!" Wajahnya tampannya itu langsung makin bersinar. Benar-benar matahariku...

Dia langsung meninggalkan barang bawaannya & berlari mendatangiku. Seperti biasa, ia langsung memelukku. Namun kali ini berbeda.

"Ryouta-kun! Turunkan aku!" Dia mengangkatku dan berputar.

"Aku kangeeeeeeeeeen sekali dengan Tetsuyacchi..." Bisiknya saat menurunkanku. Aku tersenyum. Aku memeluknya, "Aku juga kangen, Ryouta-kun."

"Apa Tetsuyacchi kesepian?" Tanyanya lagi dengan wajah memelas.

Aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Tidak."

"Hee?! Hidoi-ssu!" Pekiknya tidak terima.

Aku tersenyum. Mengingat kegiatan-kegiatan yang kulakukan tanpa Ryouta-kun disini. Syukurlah aku masih mempunyai banyak teman yang peduli padaku.

Tapi...

"Ayo Tetsuyacchi! Aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh lagi!" Ucapnya sambil membawa barang bawaannya.

Yang terbaik jika dia berada di sisiku setiap hari.

Itu lebih dari cukup.

"Okaerinasai, Ryouta-kun."

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Makin melihat isi review, saya sangat senang XD Terimakasih sangaat...! Mm... Saya senang dengan broship Kasamatsu x Takao x Kagami (silahkan coba baca doujinnya! Saya recommend sekaliii.)**

**Ah... Chapter depan menyangkut dengan nama bayi. Mmm... Sebenarnya saya ada menyiapkan beberapa nama (cowo) :**

**-Kise Yuya (Kanji 'yu' dari percaya diri & ya (panah))**

**-Kise Yuki (Yuki 'salju'. Dia akan lahir sekitar desember. Atau bisa juga 'yu' percaya diri & 'ki' pohon (keras kepala?))**

**-Kise Yuta (Percaya diri & bocah)**

**-Kise Tatsuya (Ya. Himuro 'Tatsuya'. Karena dekat dengan 'Tetsuya' /slap)**

**Jika ada saran lain boleh dicantumkan direview :D ng, saya tahu ini permintaan lebay. Jika ada arti dari nama tersebut, saya akan lebih senang lagi dan semua saran nama akan saya masukkan dalam cerita :D**

**Saya minta maaf karena telat update selama kurang lebih 2 minggu -_- Terima kasih atas perhatiaannya :D**


	10. (Boy's) Name & Shopping

**Warning : Kise Ryouta's PoV. OOC? Typo? Abal-abal. Alur cepat? Tidak sesuai EyD? Quick-typing as usual.**

**Side-pair : Para-para OTP saya (AoKaga, AkaFuri, MoriZuki)**

**A/N : Mereka sudah memanggil nama kecil masing-masing ya. *coret*Soalnya sebentar lagi para couple-couple itu nikah. Ya. Saya nanti jadi penghulunya~ /ditendang.*coret* Dan aneh kalau yang pindah marga dipanggil pakai nama kecil, yang suami/seme tetap marga.**

**Ryou-kun memanggil 'Tetsuyacchi' disaat biasa dan memanggil 'Tetsunacchi' saat Tetsucchi sedang menyamar.**

Balasan review :

- Anonymous : Makasi pujiannya :D (?) Kise-kun sebagai pilot keren banget XD (bisa dilihat dari gambar chara biblenya Kise-kun) Makasi reviewnya m_ _m

- Karen : iya! Anak mereka pasti unyu! :3 Makasi reviewnya. Masih berapa chap lagi sebelum anak mereka lahir... *mikir keras*

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 9 : (Boy's) Name and Shopping**

**.**

**.**

Kandungan Tetsuyacchi genap 6 bulan. Kami masih harus menunggu 3 bulan lagi. Sekarang aku sedang menemani Tetsuya- maksudku Tetsunacchi.

"Perkiraan saya, anak kalian laki-laki." Ucap dokter yang memeriksa kandungan Tetsunacchi.

Kami saling bertukar pandang.

Eh, laki-laki ya!

"Tetsucchi~ Bagaimana kalau nama anak kita Yuki saja." Tetsunacchi langsung menatapku jengkel. "Eh, kenapa Tetsucchi? Tetsucchi tidak suka?" Tanyaku.

"Yuki dari Yukio?" Gumamnya.

"Eh? Ah. Tidak juga-ssu! Yah, memang Kasamatsu-senpai orang yang sangat kuhormati tapi..." Jawabku. Di wajah datarnya, sorot matanya menjadi sedih atau kecewa. Apakah dia cemburu?! Kawaii!

"...Karena Ryouta-kecil diperkirakan lahir bulan Desember, saat musim dingin, bersalju. Jadi namanya Yuki. Tapi, bisa juga 'percaya diri' sepertiku dan 'keras seperti kayu' seperti Tetsucchi-UKH!" Aku langsung diberi ignite.

"Akan kita bicarakan di rumah, Ryouta-kun."

.

"Yosh! Ini buku-buku nama bayi laki-laki!" Aku mengeluarkan 3 buku yang berisi pilihan nama yang baik untuk anak laki-laki. Tetsuyacchi mengambil salah satu buku dan membukannya.

"Kita mulai dari A." Gumamnya sambil melanjutkan membolak-balik halaman pertama.

**A - Asuma.**

Tetsuyacchi menggeleng.

Aku terus membalik-balik halaman. Semuanya ditolak Tetsuyacchi. Hingga akhirnya sampai di halaman R.

**R - Ryouma.**

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Ryouma?! Aku mendapat bayangan kalau anak kita akan lebih mirip aku-ssu!" Aku memberitahu Tetsuyacchi. Tetsuyacchi memandangku diam. Dia tidak setuju?

"Sepertinya begitu." Dia tersenyum lembut. Bolehkah aku memeluknya?!

"Tapi, sepertinya... Aku ingin nama lain..." Gumamnya. "Ah. Sepertinya dia juga setuju, Ryouta-kun. Tadi dia menendangku." Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Berarti... Masih harus mencari nama lain.

.

Aku mencoret-coret kertas. Menulis kanji 'Ryou' dan 'ta'. Lalu, menulis nama Tetsuyacchi.

"Jadi, Koukicchi. Menurutmu nama yang pantas untuk anak kami apa-ssu?"

"Hm... Bagaimana kalau Yuuta? Mengunakan 'ta' dari Ryouta. 'Yuu' dari kanji percaya diri." Saran Koukicchi.

"Itu bagus. Nanti akan kubicarakan dengan Tetsucchi-ssu!" Aku mencatat saran nama yang diberikan oleh Koukicchi.

"Kouki. Kau menelepon siapa?" Suara yang terdengar posesif ini pasti milik...

Akashi Seijuurou!

"Se-Seijuurou-kun! Ryouta-kun sedang menanyakan perihal nama anaknya dengan-"

"Seharusnya dia berdiskusi dengan istrinya bukan kau."

GLEK.

Aku langsung membaca doa. Takut-takut ada gunting muncul entah darimana.

"Tapi, Seijuurou-kun, dia..."

"Ryouta, jika kau ingin berdiskusi lagi, pastikan kau mengajakku." Suara Koukicchi langsung terganti dengan Seijuuroucchi.

"Ha-Hai-ssu..."

.

"Ya, Taigacchi. Menurutmu bagusnya apa? Saat aku menyarankan nama Yuki dari Yukio atau nama dari orang lain, dia ngambek. Jadi, aku usahakan mencari yang jauh dari nama-nama orang yang dekat denganku-ssu." Sekarang, aku menelepon Taigacchi.

"Hmmm... Berarti tidak bisa menggunakan nama 'Tatsuya.' Oh ya. Tunggu sebentar." Aku mendengar Taigacchi menjauhkan teleponnya.

"Oi, Daiki! Kau dengar? Namamu tidak akan digunakan mereka!" Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya! Yang bisa menggunakan namaku adalah anakku sendiri!" Balas yang bersangkutan. Suara mereka berdua keras sekali...

"Kalau begitu... Kau tidak akan mendapatkan anakku!" Balas Taigacchi lagi.

"Eh... Jangan, Taiga! Aku menginginkan anakmu, Taiga!" Seru Daikicchi memelas.

Sejak kapan acara menanyakan-nama-anak jadi drama seperti ini...

Ngomong-ngomong... Taigacchi kan laki-laki... Bagaimana bisa punya anak?

.

"Buahahaha?! Micchan dan Daiki-kun memainkan drama seperti itu saat kau meneleponnya?!" Tawa Kazunaricchi menggema di apartemenku.

"Huh. Kazunaricchi... Ayo fokus! Jadi, apa nama anak yang akan disetujui Tetsucchi?" Gumamku berusaha memfokuskan Kazunaricchi.

"Ohoho... Gomen gomen, Ryou-chan!" Dia mengelap air matanya. "Bagaimana kalau Ryu?" Lanjutnya.

"Ha? Naga?!" Tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk girang. Kutulis kanji 'naga' di noteku.

"Tapi, aku rasa... Tetsucchi tidak akan menyukainya-ssu." Gumamku sambil menopangkan daguku di atas pensil.

"Ah, Tecchan! Kalau namanya Ryu, kau suka tidak?!" Pekik Kazunaricchi saat melihat Tetsuyacchi melewati ruang tamu. Kazunaricchi langsung diberi pandangan jangan-memberi-nama-yang-aneh-aneh-untuk-anakku.

"Benar 'kan, Kazucchi..." Aku menghela napas.

.

"Mungkin maksudnya dia ingin nama anaknya yang menyangkut nama kalian berdua!" Seru Satsukicchi.

"Ya! Nama anakku saja Jungo! Junpei dan Riko!" Seru Riko-senpai bersemangat.

"Itu adalah idenya, Ryouta. Kalau Tetsuya memang berpikir seperti itu, tidak salah juga kau mencobanya." Junpei-senpai menepuk pundakku.

"Baiklah-ssu!"

Sekarang aku sedang menemani Tetsucchi yang sedang mengikuti kelas senam untuk ibu hamil di kediaman Hyuuga. Satsukicchi juga menemaniku. Jadi, selagi menunggu Tetsucchi senam, aku mencari referensi nama lagi.

.

**Ryouta x Tetsuya.**

**Ryouya** ("Terdengar tidak pas di lidah, Ryou-chan?")

**Youya** ("Tambah tidak pas." Gumam Riko-senpai.)

**Yuya** ("Lumayan bagus." Ujar Junpei-senpai.)

.

"Yuyacchi..." Aku mencoba memanggil namanya. "Itu keren sekalii-ssu!"

"Baguslah. Apa kau masih ingin mencari nama?" Tanya Junpei-senpai kepadaku. Aku menatap mereka bertiga. Lalu, tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

Akhirnya, aku mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal itu. Waktu yang paling tepat adalah... Waktu berada di ranjang.

Maksudku saat mau tidur!

"Jadi bagaimana Tetsuyacchi?! Aku sudah menuliskan nama-nama yang menurutku akan disukai Tetsucchi!" Aku memberikan noteku yang kutulis kepadanya.

Dia menatapku bingung lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menerimanya dan membacanya satu-satu.

.

**Ryouta x Tetsuya**

*coret***Ryouya***coret*

*coret***Youya***coret*

**Ryuya.**

**Yuya.**

**Souta.**

**Ryou.**

.

"Bagaimana, Tetsucchi?!" Tanyaku lagi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Ah, manis sekali...

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan nama, Ryouta-kun..." Jawabnya sambil mengambil pensil dari meja dekat ranjang kami.

Yuuta.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku. Aku terdiam. Menatap kanji yang barusan ditulis Tetsuyacchi. 'Yuu' yang menggunakan kanji 'utama' dan 'ta' dari 'anak laki-laki'. "Kau ingin berdiskusi lebih jauh lagi denganku?" Suara Tetsuyacchi menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh... Tidak apa?" Aku antara ragu dan yakin untuk mengambil nama itu.

"Ya. Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula membahagiakan jika bisa menghabiskan banyak kegiatan dengan Ryouta-kun." Ujarnya sambil menuliskan nama kami di note itu.

.

**Kise Ryouta-kun *love* Kise Tetsuya-kun**

**Kise ...-kun**

.

Aku menatap jarak yang agak panjang dari marga dan suffix itu. Kosong. Tempat kosong itu akan terisi dengan nama anak kami.

Anak pertama kami.

Buah cinta kami.

"Ah... Sumimasen. Aku menulisnya tanpa sadar." Kulihat wajahnya bersemu merah. Lalu tangannya bergerak, Tetsuyacchi bersiap untuk menghapus tulisan yang dibuatnya. Aku langsung menahan tangannya.

"... Ryouta-kun?"

"Eh. Ah! Jangan dihapus-ssu! Biarkan aku memotretnya dulu-ssu!" Aku langsung mengambil ponselku.

CLICK.

Aku tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil gambar itu. Lalu mengembalikan ponselku pada tempatnya dan memeluk Tetsuyacchi.

"Tetsuyacchi. Besok kita pergi belanja, ya? Oyasumi nasai-ssu!" Aku mencium bibirnya singkat dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Oyasumi nasai, Ryouta-kun, Yuuta-kun..." Gumam Tetsuyacchi.

Eh...

.

* * *

.

"Tetsucchi... Ayo bangun..." Aku membelai rambut biru mudanya yang masih berantakan.

"5 menit lagi..." Dia berbalik memunggungiku.

"Hei... Ayo... Kita mau belanja untuk keperluan dia juga lho..." Aku jadi ikut berbaring lalu memeluk perutnya yang membesar.

THUD.

Bahkan dia setuju denganku!

"Uh... Baiklah... Berhenti mengangguku kalian berdua..." Gumam Tetsuyacchi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Berdua...? Sepertinya Yuutacchi juga berusaha membangunkannya!

Eh...

"Ryouta-kun... Aku masih mengantuk... Tidak bisakah belanjanya besok?" Tanyanya sambil menggosok matanya. Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tidak boleh-ssu! Kalau Tetsucchi malas mandi, aku akan memandikanmu-ssu~!" Aku langsung menggendongnya ala pengantin.

"Uh... Turunkan aku, Ryouta-kun..." Gumamnya. Dia belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Aku akan menurunkan Tetsucchi kalau sudah berada di kamar mandi-ssu!" Aku langsung membawanya ke kamar mandi.

.

"Fuwaaah... Segar sekali-ssu... Tetsuyacchi juga sudah segar-ssu~!" Aku menatapnya yang masih menggunakan jas mandi.

"R-Ryouta-kun... Gendong aku lagi..." Dia merentangkan tangannya. Dasar manja. Padahal tadi dia tidak mau kugendong sama sekali.

"Hai-ssu, hai-ssu." Apapun yang dimintanya akan kucoba untuk mewujudkannya. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

THUD.

"Ahaha~ Sepertinya dia juga senang-ssu!" Aku kembali berjalan menuju kamar. Selama berjalan aku mendengar Tetsuyacchi bersenandung lagu untuk anak kecil. Mungkin menjadi guru TK membuatnya hapal lagu anak-anak.

"Kita sudah sampai-ssu~" Aku menurunkannya perlahan ke ranjang.

"Arigatou, Ryouta-kun... Aku harus mengambil baju..." Tetsuyacchi berusaha berdiri.

Aku menghentikannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku yang menyiapkannya, Tetsucchi~? Aku akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk Tetsucchi~!" Aku memberikannya kedipan mata.

"..." Mulutnya terbuka, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi, tertutup lagi. Lalu, mengangguk pelan. Aku mengecek isi lemari kami. Karena kami akan belanja, berarti Tetsuyacchi hari ini menyamar.

"Hmm~ Hmm~ Ah!" Aku menemukan sebuah gaun yang tidak pernah kulihat. Aku tidak ingat pernah membelikan ini. Aku mengambilnya lalu membawanya kepada Tetsuyacchi.

"Ini... Baju baru?" Tanyaku ragu. Ekspresinya yang datar agak berubah sedikit. Menjadi terkejut.

"H-Hai. Aku membelinya saat jalan dengan Riko-senpai dan Satsuki-san." Jawabnya. "Apa itu bagus untukku...?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kawaaaaaaaaaiiiiiii!

Ehem.

"U-u-untuk Tetsuyacchi apapun bagus-ssu!" Aku langsung memeluknya. "Syukurlah kalau Ryouta-kun menyukainya... Nee, Ryouta-kun."

"Hai?"

"Aku juga butuh pakaian dalam..."

"Ah. H-hai-ssu!"

.

Akhirnya kami selesai berdandan~! Aku berusaha menyesuaikan pakaianku dengan Tetsunacchi. Dengan kaos hitam dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna nila. Lalu, celana kain berwarna hitam.

Sedangkan, Tetsunacchi menggunakan gaun untuk ibu hamil yang berwarna kuning muda. Dia imut sekaliiiiiiiiiii! Aku ingin memakannyaaaaaaa! ("Berhenti berkata seperti itu, Ryouta-kun...")

Wig yang digunakan Tetsunacchi juga kudandani. Dengan sebagian rambut yang berada samping dikepang lalu diikat menjadi satu.

Dia persis sekali seperti malaikat!

Tetsunacchi maji tenshi-ssu!

"Ryouta-kun... Ayo kita pergi." Suara Tetsunacchi membangunkanku dari alam mimpi.

"Hai-ssu!" Aku menyusulnya dan menggandeng tangan mungilnya.

.

"Coba lihat... Bukankah itu Kise Ryouta?"

"Mana? Yang mantan model remaja itu?"

"Gadis di sampingnya itu siapa?"

"Wah... Pasangan yang serasi."

Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kata-kata itu. Kapan terakhir aku pergi bersama dengan Tetsunacchi...?

"Ryouta-kun..." Pegangan tangan Tetsunacchi semakin erat. Aku membalas genggamannya, "Aku bersamamu, Tetsunacchi..."

"Ki-Kise-kun!" Uh oh. Tidak lagi.

"Ma-maaf kau salah orang-ssu!" Ucapku tanpa menatap orang yang memanggilku. "Tetsunacchi, pegangan yang erat..." Bisikku. Dengan cepat aku langsung menggendong Tetsunacchi ala bridal dan berlari meninggalkan TKP.

Lain kali aku harus ingat untuk menyamar.

.

Setelah berhasil melarikan diri, aku membawa Tetsunacchi ke sebuah toko pakaian anak bayi dan ibu hamil.

"Irrashaimase!" Sambut pelayan toko.

"Jadi, Tetsunacchi~ Kau mau yang mana-ssu?" Tanyaku. Tetsunacchi menatap pakaian-pakaian disekeliling toko itu.

"Ryouta-kun coba lihat ini..." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Dia menunjukkan sebuah baju anak bayi yang satu paket pakaian berwarna biru - Baju, celana, kaos kaki, sarung tangan, muffler, topi nekomimi?

"Wa-wah? Apa ada warna biru muda?" Tanyaku pada pelayan.

"Sepertinya ada tuan." Lalu, pelayan itu memberi isyarat kepada temannya untuk mencarikannya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, pelayan yang itu mendapatkan benda yang kuminta.

"Ini tuan, terima kasih sudah sabar menunggu." Dia memberikanku sebuah plastik berisi set pakaian yang berwarna biru muda tersebut.

"Yuutacchi pasti terlihat imut menggunakan ini-ssu!" Gumamku girang.

"Ryouta-kun? Kau bilang apa tadi...?"

"Eh." Aku menyentuh bibirku tanpa sadar. "Nama itu langsung muncul di pikiranku-ssu...!"

"Fufu, tapi, tidak apa. Bagaimana dengan ini Ryouta-kun?" Tetsunacchi menunjukkan sebuah gaun kecil berwarna merah.

"Eh? Tapi, anak kita laki-laki-ssu?"

"O-oh iya, aku jadi ingin punya anak perempuan juga..." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan gaun itu.

"Baju **bayi** berwarna **merah**! Kitakore!"

Aku dan Tetsunacchi langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Orang yang suka memainkan kata seperti itu adalah-

"Shun-kun, kau harus berpikir bagaimana membahagiakan orang dengan kata-katamu..." - Izuki Shun, mantan point guard Seirin, mantan senpai Tetsunacchi dan kekasih mantan senpaiku-

"Tapi, aku berusaha untuk membuat orang tertawa. Itu artinya aku berusaha membahagiakan mereka. Oh. Kitakore! Arigatou, Yoshitaka-san!" - Moriyama Yoshitaka, mantan shooting guard Kaijou.

"Ya ampun..." Kulihat senpai ikemen (meski tidak seikemen aku. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Ryouta-kun...") Itu memijit pelipisnya. Lalu, dia mengangkat kepalanya seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Kise Ryouta!"

Eh. Dia melihatku?

"Yoshitaka-senpai! Hisashiburi-ssu!" Aku melambaikan tanganku.

"Eh...? Kau Kuroko-kuh...!" Yoshitaka-senpai langsung diignite Tetsunacchi. Nyaris saja

"Ehem. Ini Kise Tetsunacchi-ssu." Jelasku. Yoshitaka-senpai mengelus perutnya. Meringis kesakitan.

"Ah... Tetsuna..." Shun-senpai hanya takjub melihatnya.

"Hisashiburi desu, senpai..." Ucap Tetsunacchi pelan.

"K-kau cantik sekali... Sudah lama aku tidak melihat bunga sepertimu- Aw! Shun-kun!" Aku melihat Shun-senpai mencubit tangan Yoshitaka-senpai.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak cantik, Yoshitaka-san." Ujarnya. Dia cemburu...?

"Tapi, sungguh... Tetsuya-aah! Maksudku Tetsuna, kau sangat... Berbeda." Komentar Shun-senpai menatap Tetsunacchi dari atas ke bawah.

"Jangan jatuh cinta pada Tetsunacchi-ssu! Dia milikku!" Aku memeluk Tetsunacchi.

"Aku juga sudah memliki Shun-kun koook~" Yoshitaka-senpai menggaet tangan Shun-senpai. Shun-senpai langsung melepaskannya.

"Tapi, benar-benar kau berubah drastis..." Gumam Shun-senpai lagi. "Ah! Sudah jam segini. Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa nanti!" Shun-senpai melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai nanti lagi, manis." Yoshitaka-senpai langsung menggapai tangan mungil Tetsunacchi dan menciumnya.

"SENPAAAAIII!"

BUAK.

"Maafkan aku, Ryouta-kun." Shun-senpai langsung menyeret Yoshitaka-senpai keluar dari toko.

"Kau cemburu, Shun-kun~?"

"Aku hanya berusaha menyelamatkanmu dari Ryouta."

Dasar senpai, tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekitar menghabiskan waktu 2 jam mencari kebutuhan bayi, kami beristirahat di sebuah kafe. Aku memilih tempat yang agak terpencil agar tidak menarik perhatian.

"Tetsucchi, tidak apa-apa-ssu?" Aku duduk disisinya sambil memijat pinggang dan lututnya. Tetsunacchi hanya mengangguk dan bersantai.

"Tetsucchi ingin minum apa-ssu?" Tanyaku sambil membolak balik menu yang sudah disediakan.

"Vanilla shake desu."

"Tetsucchi... Itu tidak ada-ssu. Yang ada vanilla latte. Bagaimana?" Tanyaku. Karena tidak ada pilihan, dia menurut saja. "Hmmm... Mungkin aku akan pesan caramel cappucino saja." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Satu vanilla latte dan satu caramel cappucino. Apa ada tambahan lain?" Tanya pelayannya. Aku dan Tetsunacchi menggeleng. "Baiklah, akan segera kami buatkan." Ucapnya sambil mengambil menu lalu pergi.

"Jadi... Ryouta-kun, apa rencanamu setelah 'dia' dilahirkan?" Tanya Tetsunacchi.

"Eh... Entahlah-ssu... Yang pasti aku akan menjadi papa yang terbaik untuknya!" Jawabku.

"Papa? Oh iya, berarti dia akan memanggilku apa? Okaa-sama?" Gumam Tetsunacchi.

"Mamacchi!" Pekikku girang.

"Uh, Ryouta-kun, aku tidak ingin dipanggil seperti itu. Ada baiknya dia memanggil kita seperti biasa... Maksudku seperti 'okaa-sama' dan 'otou-sama'."

"Bagaimana, kalau itu terserah anak kita saja? Kalau mau bervariasi... Ayo kita buat yang banyak anak, Tetsucchi *chu*" Aku mencium bibirnya singkat. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "R-Ryouta-kun mesum..."

.

Setengah jam berlalu, minuman yang kami pesan sudah habis. Aku pergi ke kasir untuk membayar lalu membawa belanjaan kami. Tak lupa aku memegangi Tetsunacchi agar bisa berjalan dengan baik.

"Apa perlu kugendong-ssu?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak perlu..." Balasnya. "Tapi... Di rumah nanti... Aku mohon bantuannya, Ryouta-kun..."

"Hai-ssu! Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat-cepat ke mobil lalu pulang~ Dan merancang kamar untuk anak kita-ssu~!" Aku langsung menarik Tetsunacchi.

"Pelan-pelan, Ryouta-kun..."

"Hai-ssu!"

.

"Naissu~ Semua sudah selesai!" Aku melihat hasil karyaku.

Sebuah kamar yang sudah ditempeli wallpaper berwarna biru langit dengan sentuhan warna kuning matahari. Box bayi di sebelah kanan kamar. Lemari pakaian bayi. Kotak mainan bayi.

"Otsukare sama, Ryouta-kun..." Tetsuyacchi mendatangiku dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi seharusnya duduk dan menungguku saja-ssu!" Aku langsung memapahnya menuju sofa lagi.

"Tapi, tidak adil jika hanya Ryouta-kun yang bekerja..."

"Lho? Tetsuyacchi sedang mengandung anakku lho? Itu kerja yang lebih melelahkan dari yang kulakukan sekarang..." Aku mengecup keningnya.

"Arigatou, Ryouta-kun..." Tetsuyacchi menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Tetsucchi..." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Nama anak kita... Yuuta saja. 'Yuu' yang utama. Menggunakan 'ta' yang anak laki-laki.

Tetsuyacchi bangun dan menatapku. "Jadi... Nama anak kita, Yuuta-kun?" Aku mengangguk. Dia menatapku dalam diam.

"Kau dengar? Jika kau memang anak laki-laki... Kau akan bernama Yuuta-kun..." Seru Tetsuyacchi sambil membelai perutnya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

THUD.

"Sepertinya dia senang, Ryouta-kun." Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

Aku akan berusaha membuat keluarga kita yang paling bahagia.

.

**Kise Ryouta-kun *love* Kise Tetsuya-kun**

**Kise Yuuta-kun**

.

* * *

.

**Kamus(?) : Aka bisa berarti bayi. Aka bisa berarti merah. Keduanya mempunyai kanji yang sama.**

**A/N : maafkan saya para reviewer yang memberi saran nama. Akhirnya... Saya mengambil yang netral saja orz**

**Yuuta : 'Yuu' dari utama (pertama?) Dan 'ta' dari anak laki-laki (lihat, Ryou'ta')**

**Nama tersebut digunakan di doujin pixiv yang saya baca. Kalau tidak salah judulnya... 'KiKuro familia' kalau tidak salah ingat... Tapi pairnya Kise x Fem!Kuro. Kalau ada yg bisa translate... Tolong! Saya malas cari kanji yang saya tidak tahu tempe-_- /slap**

**Dekripsi anaknya agak mirip dengan yang saya pikirkan (sungguh, saya kaget pas baca itu. Kok bisa sama? Tapi, benar-benar kerja keras memikirkannya~ /lebay. Kecuali untuk sifat. Sifatnya beda. Saya gamau spoiler~ XD)**

**Dan karena besok libur bersama dan chap ini selesai. Mau gamau update~ /eh.**

**Terakhir, mohon maaf & mohon review?**


	11. Visiting (Kuroko's) Family

**Warning : Kise Tetsuya's PoV. 6,5 month. KiKuro. OOC? Typo? Abal-abal? Quick-typing. Unbeta. Absurd naming charas.**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki-sensei's character. Story's mine.**

**A/N : Ehehe. Saya pengen cepat-cepat selesaikan fic ini. Pengen buat cerita tentang anaknya /eh. Tapi bener... Saya terlalu bahagia didunia saya sendiri orz Ini saya sudah quick-update :D**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Visiting (Kuroko's) Family**

**.**

Beberapa bulan kemarin, kami sudah mengunjungi keluarga mertuaku. Hari ini, kami akan pergi mengunjungi keluargaku.

"Tetsuyacchi sudah siap-ssu?" Aku melihat Ryouta-kun yang sudah siap untuk memencet bel rumah orang tuaku.

Aku terdiam, menatap marga lamaku yang terpampang di dinding pagar.

"Hai desu." Ucapku.

DING DONG.

"Tetsunacchi grogi-ssu." Goda Ryouta-kun sambil memelukku.

"A-aku sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka, Ryouta-kun." Komentarku. Tapi, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa grogiku.

"Ah." Terdengar suara lembut yang sudah lama tak kudengar. "Tetsuya...! Eh. Benar 'kan kau Tetsuya?!"

Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu rumah. Aku menemukan seorang wanita bersurai biru muda sepertiku disanggul ke atas.

"O-okaa-sama..."

"Okaacchi!" Seru Ryouta-kun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa!" Okaa-sama langsung memeluk Ryouta-kun lalu memelukku.

"A-ah. Okaa-sama?" Okaa-sama belum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tetsuya." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Tapi, okaa-sama sangat merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga merindukanmu, okaa-sama..."

"Ah~ Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja-ssu?" Saran Ryouta-kun. Aku dan okaa-sama mengangguk.

Perkenalkan. Nama okaa-sama adalah Kuroko Yukina-san. Penampilan fisikku seperti beliau. Kulit putih pucat. Mata berwarna biru. Tak lupa rambut biru muda yang sebahu. Namun, stamina beliau juga tidak banyak. Sehingga, beliau mudah terkena sakit.

"Okaa-sama... Baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja okaa-sama baik-baik saja, Tetsuya! Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya dan Ryouta-kun? Ah... Aka-chan juga..." Tanya Okaa-sama sambil mengelus perutku.

"Ah... Kami baik-baik saja. Kami memutuskan untuk memberinya nama Yuuta-kun. Bila dia memang benar anak laki-laki..." Jawabku. Okaa-sama melihatku dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan memiliki cucu..." Nadanya terdengar bahagia. Namun, aku terkejut saat melihat beliau menangis.

"O-okaa-sama... Jangan menangis..." Aku mencoba menghapus air mata okaa-sama dengan sapu tanganku.

"Ah, tidak apa, Tetsuya. Arigatou." Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Ng... Tetsuya... Kau terlihat cantik sekali..."

Aku menatap diriku sendiri. Aku lupa kalau hari ini aku datang sebagai Kise Tetsuna.

"Su-sumimasen, okaa-sama..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Entah apa yang dirasakan okaa-sama saat melihat anak laki-laki satu-satunya menyamar menjadi wanita.

"Eh? Kenapa? Tetsuya sangat cantik sekali! Benarkan Ryouta-kun? Ah... Tapi, aku seperti memiliki 2 anak! Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko..."

"Tetsuna." Timpal Ryouta-kun.

"Ya! Kuroko Tetsuya dan Kuroko Tetsuna!" Seru okaa-sama girang. Ryouta-kun juga senyum-senyum tidak jelas ("Eh? Tetsunacchi memang cantik-ssu!")

"Okaa-sama tidak merasa sedih...? Aku seharusnya datang sebagai Kise Tetsuya. Bukan, Kise Tetsuna." Tanyaku. "Dan... Seharusnya aku menikahi seorang wanita, memberikanmu seorang menantu dan..." Aku terdiam. "Cucu."

Okaa-sama menatapku bingung. "Selama Tetsuya bahagia, okaa-sama juga bahagia! Lagipula, Tetsuya sudah memberikanku seorang menantu tampan dan akan memberikanku seorang cucu."

"Aaah~ Aku merasa tersanjung, Okaacchi!" Girang Ryouta-kun.

"Hahaha!"

Aku bersyukur tidak ada yang berubah disini.

"Mm... Okaa-sama? Otou-sama dimana...?" Tanyaku. Sedari tadi aku belum menemui otou-sama.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Otou-sama sekarang berada disamping Ryouta-kun.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ryouta-kun langsung melompat dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Ryouta-kun ribut... Oh... Otou-sama! Kau mengejutkanku... Hisashiburi desu..." Aku memberi salam lalu memeluknya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan datang hari ini. Kau dapat menelpon kami sebelum datang, Tetsuya." Otou-sama membalas pelukanku.

"Otoucchi... Kenapa kau memiliki sedikit hawa keberadaan-ssu...?" Keluh Ryouta-kun.

Nama otou-sama adalah Kuroko Shizuka. Dapat dikatakan, sifatku lebih condong ke otou-sama. Seperti kekurangan hawa keberadaan. Sering berbicara langsung ke poinnya. Tidak banyak bicara.

"Sejak kapan, Otou-sama disana?"

"Sejak kalian bertiga duduk disini."

"Maksudnya dari awal-ssu...?"

.

"Lihat Tetsuya! Okaa-san berusaha yang terbaik untuk makan siang hari ini!" Okaa-sama menunjukkan kerja kerasnya untuk memasakkan kami makan siang yang enak.

"Yukina, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri." Ucap otou-sama.

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri! Tapi, jarang-jarang kita bisa makan bersama dengan anak kita 'kan?" Girang okaa-sama.

"Ah... Arigatou gozaimasu, okaa-sama."

"Ah, Tetsuyacchi~" Ryouta-kun langsung menarik kursi untukku.

"Arigatou, Ryouta-kun." Ryouta-kun tersenyum lalu duduk di kursi yang berada disebelahku. Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama duduk berdampingan diseberangku.

"Mari kita makan~! Makan yang banyak, ya, Tetsuya!" Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Itadakimasu." Ucapku dan Otou-sama bersamaan.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kami makan dalam diam. Namun, otou-sama akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana, "Sudah berapa lama semenjak Ryouta membawamu pergi dari rumah ini...?" Gumam Otou-sama.

Otou-sama seperti menganggap Ryouta-kun menculikku...

"Etto... 3 tahun-ssu?" Jawab Ryouta-kun.

"Hm... Aku sempat terkejut saat anak kita membawa seorang model ternama ke rumah dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya." Komentar Otou-sama langsung mengena padaku.

"Yah! Terlebih saat Ryouta-kun memohon kepada kita untuk membiarkannya menjadi kekasih Tetsuya!" Timpal Okaa-sama.

Aku merasa nostalgia seperti ini agak memalukan untukku.

"Mm... Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, tidak bisakah kita mengganti topik-"

"Apalagi saat Ryouta-kun memohon restu untuk menikahi Tetsuya..." Lanjut Okaa-sama.

"Ya. Ryouta sampai bersimpuh di kaki kita hanya untuk meminta restu."

Aku teringat ucapan Ryouta-kun saat meminta izin kepada orang tuaku...

"Kumohon izinkan aku menikahi Tetsuyacchi! Tetsuyacchi kudasai!"

Orang tuaku hanya menatapnya terkejut. Siapa sangka seorang seperti Kise Ryouta akan melamar seorang pemuda yang gampang sekali dilupakan...

"Tapi, berkat Ryouta-kun, anggota keluarga kita bertambahkan?" Tambah Okaa-sama.

"E-ehehe... Aku merasa malu-ssu..." Aku melirik Ryouta-kun. Dia menggaruk kepala kuningnya itu. "Tapi, aku juga senang mempunyai mertua seperti Okaacchi dan Otoucchi!" Lanjutnya.

"..." Otou-sama meliriknya sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ahaha, Ryouta-kun bisa saja!"

.

* * *

.

Kami memutuskan untuk menginap di kediaman orang tuaku. Agar bisa meramaikan keadaan rumah. Ujar Ryouta-kun.

"Eh? Jadi bagaimana kelanjutannya-ssu?" Aku melihat Ryouta-kun yang duduk disamping otou-sama yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Manik hitam Otou-sama tidak berpaling dari monitor. Bibirnya bergerak. Menanggapi pertanyaan Ryouta-kun. Otou-sama memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai penulis novel. Beliau juga sekali membaca dan menulis.

"Otoucchi! Bolehkah aku membacanya kalau sudah selesai?"

Aku tersenyum melihat otou-sama dan suamiku yang akur-akur saja.

"Tetsuya." Suara Okaa-sama memasuki pendengaranku.

"Hai, Okaa-sama?" Aku yang tengah duduk bersandar di sofa langsung sigap untuk berdiri.

"Ah~ Duduk saja, Tetsuya!" Seru Okaa-sama sambil duduk di sofa itu dan membantuku menempatkan bantalan untuk punggungku.

"Su-sumimasen..." Okaa-sama menggeleng dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"Banyak yang berubah ya, semenjak ada Ryouta-kun..." Gumam Okaa-sama. Aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. "Ah. Maksud Okaa-sama menjadi lebih baik kok!"

"Kau lihat, dulu Otou-samamu tidak suka diganggu saat bekerja bukan? Tapi, sekarang, Shizu-kun tetap tenang meski kita ajak bicara saat dia bekerja. Yah, meski reaksinya hanya sedikit." Aku menatap Okaa-sama. Masih mendengarkan.

"Tapi! Ryouta-kun seperti menambah 'cahaya' di rumah ini ya! Bukankah begitu, Tetsuya?" Okaa-sama mengedipkan satu matanya kepadaku.

"A-aku rasa begitu, Okaa-sama..."

"Wajahmu memerah, Tetsuya~" Aku langsung menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tapi...

Ryouta-kun memang mengubah keluargaku... Menjadi lebih hidup lagi. Dan kurasa kedua orang tuaku juga senang memiliki menantu sepertinya...

THUD.

"Ah, dia bergerak." Aku membuka mataku dan menemukan Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama tengah menempelkan telinga di perutku.

"Benarkan, Otoucchi! Yuutacchi sangat baik-ssu!"

"Kyaaa! Aku tidak sabar menunggunya!" Girang Okaa-sama lagi.

"Hehe." Kulihat Ryouta-kun tersenyum kepadaku.

Ah.

"Okaacchi, Otoucchi, aku lupa kalau aku ada membawa oleh-oleh!"

"Oleh-oleh? Kenapa kau harus capek-capek membawakan kami oleh-oleh, Ryouta?"

"Eeeeh? Tentu saja harus, Otoucchi!"

Aku menatap kedua orang tuaku yang tengah mengobrol dengan Ryouta-kun. Orang tuaku terlihat senang. Syukurlah aku tidak salah memilih orang.

Kau memang matahariku, Ryouta-kun...

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Nama Yukina diambil dari 'Yuki' salju (Tetsucchi lahir Januari, musim salju) 'na' ... Maaf saya tidak tahu. Tapi nama Yukina termasuk umum.**

**Shizuka : Sunyi, tenang. Sifatnya Tetsucchi. Shizuka nama cewe? Bisa nama cowo kok. Tahu Domeki Shizuka yang di xxxHolic? XD Di live actionnya cakep bgt! /slap**

**Ini terakhir saya update. Kamis ini saya UTS *nangis* Maaf di summary saya tulis hiatus ampe akhir Okt-_-" (saya pikir saya tidak akan punya waktu untuk update. Tapi karena ada libur, saya bisa publish)**

**Akhir kata.**

**Saya senang sekali karena masih ada yang mau membaca fic saya ini, ngereview, ngefav, ngefoll. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada para reader, reviewer m_ _m yang selalu mendukung saya hingga sampai chap 10! (Meski tulisannya chap 11 /eh)**

**Maukah anda mereview setelah membaca? (?) :D**


	12. Date

**Warning : Mpreg. Shounen-ai. 7 months pregnancy. Kise Ryouta's PoV. Kind of Genderbent? OOC? Typo? Quick-typing. Unbeta. Tidak sesuai EyD. Eksplisit semi-M /krik**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.**

**A/N : Saya kepikiran. Selama buat fic ini, ternyata ada OOC banyak banget *nangis* padahal asli saya gamau jadi OOC |||orz**

**Habis baca doujin mpreg KiKuro chapter 3(?) Headbang karena penasaran sama ceritanya. Headbang karena kanjinya susah :') /lahterus**

**Chap ini isinya full romance?**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 11 : Date**

**.**

"Tetsuyacchi! Ayo kita pergi kencan-ssu!" Ajakku pada Tetsuyacchi yang sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang. Sekarang, Tetsuyacchi tengah mendengar lagu klasik (Yang katanya baik untuk pertumbuhan janin.)

"Kencan? Apa maksudmu, Ryouta-kun?" Tanya Tetsuyacchi sambil melepaskan headphonenya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Ya... Kencan Tetsuyacchi! Seperti saat kita pacaran dulu-ssu!" Jawabku.

"Mmm..." Tetsuyacchi menempelkan tangannya di dagu, "Baiklah."

"YEEES! Ayo siap-siap, Tetsuyacchiiiiii!"

.

"Waaa-aaah... Tetsunacchi tetap imut ya-ssu..." Aku langsung memeluknya dan menggesekkan pipiku dengan pipi Tetsunacchi.

"Hentikan, Ryouta-kun... Geli..." Tetsunacchi berusaha mendorongku untuk menjauh darinya.

"Tapi... Tetsunacchi sangat imuuuuuuuuut! A-aku tidak bisa menahan diri..." Aku melepaskan pelukanku, "Ryouta-kun mesum..." Keluh Tetsunacchi.

Orang yang kucintai berada di depan mata dan aku ini seorang pria dewasa! Bagaimana bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang orang ini?!

"Mm... Ryouta-kun. Menurutmu, bagus tidak...?" Tetsunacchi menggunakan dress sleeveless untuk ibu hamil yang berwarna putih. Lalu dipadukan dengan cardingan berwarna biru muda.

"Bagus sekali, Tetsunacchiiiii! Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang paling serasi lagi!" Tetsunacchi hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Cepat pakai bajumu, Ryouta-kun..."

.

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua yang akan dilakukan selama kencan.

Pertama, mengajak Tetsunacchi ke taman bermain. Bermain sebisanya, tentu saja. Lalu, mengajaknya ke kafe yang sudah kuperkirakan akan disukai Tetsunacchi.

Kedua, kami akan berbelanja pakaian-pakaian lagi. Untuk Tetsunacchi dan Yuutacchi. Atau mungkin aku juga?

Ketiga, dari pakaian tersebut, aku ingin membeli baju formal. Kenapa? Aku akan meminta Tetsunacchi mengenakan gaun lalu aku akan menggunakan Tuxedo. Lalu, aku akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam romantis.

Baik!

"Tetsunacchi~ Kita akan pergi ke taman bermain dulu-ssu!"

"Ryouta-kun, kau tahu aku sedang hamil, bukan?" Mata bulatnya menatapku risih.

"Hai-ssu! Tenang saja, Tetsunacchi! Kita hanya akan menaiki wahana yang romantis kok-ssu~" Tetsunacchi mengangguk.

"Ryouta-kun... Pakai ini..." Tangan mungilnya memberikanku sebuah kacamata dengan bingkai berwarna hitam. Sesuai dengan pakaianku. Kemeja biru muda berhoodie. Aku juga memakai kaos putih sebagai dalaman.

"Tetsunacchi tidak mau kencan kita diganggu siapapun ya-ssu~"

.

Kami sampai ditempat tujuan. Aku menggunakan hoodie kemejaku untuk menutupi rambut kuningku yang mencolok. Dengan ini penyamaranku sukses ;D

"Tetsunacchi mau naik apa~? Komedi putar? Kapal cinta? Rumah kaca? Ah, jam 12 nanti ada parade juga!" Ucapku saat melihat brosur yang diberikan saat masuk tadi.

"Coba saja semuanya dulu, Ryouta-kun..." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam tanganku (Imuuuuuuuuut!)

"Kalau begitu yang paling dekat... Komedi putar! Ayo Tetsunacchi~!"

"Pelan-pelan, Ryouta-kun..."

.

Sekitar sejam kami bermain wahana yang menurut Tetsunacchi nyaman. Kulirik jam tanganku. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 kurang 15 menit. Itu artinya parade akan segera dimulai.

"Tetsunacchi! Sebentar lagi paradenya akan dimula- AH!" Dari arah berlawanan seorang gadis yang tengah berlari menabrakku hingga aku terjatuh. "Ittai..." Aku mengelus bagian belakangku.

"Ryouta-kun!"

"Ah... Su-sumimasen..." Gumam gadis itu. "Eh... Kau... Kise Ryouta-kun!" Pekiknya keras. Kenapa orang itu tahu? Aku sudah menyamar bukan- ah. Aku melihat kacamataku terpental tidak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Lalu, hoodieku terlepas saat terjatuh tadi.

"KYAAAAA! Itu Ryou-kun! KYAAAAA!" Dan hal ini terjadi lagi! Para gadis atau wanita yang mendengarnya langsung mengerumuniku.

"KYAAAAA! Lihat sini! KYAAA!"

"KYAAAA! Hamili aku!"

Eh?! Aku sudah menghamili istriku! Tolong!

"Ma-maaf-ssu! Aku harus pergi dengan istriku-ssu! Maaf-ssu!" Aku berusaha mengelak. Tapi tetap saja mereka mengerumuniku untuk minta tanda tangan dan lain-lain.

Tidak bisa keluar, aku mau tidak mau harus menuruti kemauan mereka. Sekitar 20 menit, akhirnya mereka puas dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan. Foto bersama, tanda tangan atau jabat tangan.

Sekarang... Kemana Tetsunacchi...?

"Tetsunacchi...?" Aku melihat sekitarku. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Tetsunacchi dimana-mana.

Tetsunacchi menghilang...?

Aku langsung berlari mencari sosok Tetsunacchi yang pergi entah kemana.

"Tetsunacchi...!" Aku terus memanggil namanya. Berharap Tetsunacchi mendengarku.

"Maaf! Apa anda melihat seorang wanita yang sedang hamil dan memiliki rambut biru muda?"

"Maaf, saya tidak tahu." Aku lupa, Tetsunacchi tidak mungkin diperhatikan oleh orang. Hawa keberadaannya terlalu tipis!

"Ah ya... Ponsel!" Aku segera menekan nomor Tetsunacchi tapi...

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..."_

Bagaimana ini?!

"Tetsunacchi...!"

Setengah jam aku berkeliling, tetap tidak bisa menemukan Tetsunacchi. Bagaimana ini?! Bagaimana kalau Tetsunacchi jatuh?! Atau Yuutacchi akan keluar sebelum waktunya?! Atau bagaimana kalau Tetsunacchi diculik orang?! Bagaimana ini?!

Mendadak, aku teringat seseorang.

"Moshi moshi! Taigacchi! Tetsunacchi menghilang-ssu!"

_"R-Ryouta. Kau salah menelepon orang... Seharusnya kau menelepon Daiki." _Ah, aku terlalu panik. Seharusnya aku menelepon seseorang polisi bukan pemadam kebakaran...

_"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Taman bermain."

_"Baiklah, aku akan datang kesana. Coba kau telepon Daiki."_ Lalu panggilan telepon berakhir.

"Daikicchi! Tetsunacchi menghilang-ssu!"

_"Ryouta. Kau ribut."_ Balasnya malas, _"Tunggu! Kau bilang Tetsu menghilang?! Kau dimana sekarang?! Aku akan segera kesana!"_ Pekiknya. Kemudian aku memberitahukan dimana aku berada dan menelepon Kazunaricchi.

"Ka-Kazucchi! Tetsunacchi menghilang-ssu!"

.

* * *

.

"Ryouta. Kenapa Tetsu bisa menghilang dari pandanganmu?! Kau 'kan suaminya!" Daikicchi menceramahiku.

"Kau belum menceritakan kejadian lengkapnya." Komentar Taigacchi. Diiyakan oleh Kazucchi yang izin keluar kantor hanya demi ini ("Sumimasen-ssu, Kazucchi..." "Tidak apa, Ryou-chan!")

"Jadi, tadi ada gadis yang menabrakku dan membuat penyamaranku terbongkar. Lalu, para perempuan mengerumuni dan mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kemauan mereka. Sekitar 20 menit, hal itu selesai. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukan Tetsunacchi dimana-mana-ssu! Bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Kau bodoh, Ryoutaaaaaaa! Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkan istri yang hamil anakmuuuuu!" Amuk Taigacchi kepadaku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Andai saja tadi aku lebih tegas, mungkin Tetsunacchi akan tetap berada disana. Andai saja aku langsung kabur tadi. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi pada Tetsunacchi.

"Bagaimana ini-ssu...? Hiks..."

"GYAAAA! Jangan menangis, Ryouta!"

"Huwaaaaa! Aku takut Tetsunacchi kenapa-napa-ssu! Bagaimana ini-ssu!" Aku takut. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaan ini. Aku takut kehilangan Tetsunacchi.

.

"Halo, Ryouta? Aku belum menemukan Tetsu sampai sekarang. Taiga juga begitu. Cobalah kau cari di wahana-wahana yang mungkin dia naiki."

Dua jam berlalu. Tidak ada hasil.

Kazucchi tidak bisa berlama-lama di luar kantor. Karena dia orang kepercayaan, tugasnya lebih banyak. Aku tidak menyalahkan Kazucchi, Kazucchi juga sudah berbaik hati untuk datang melihat keadaanku...

.

From : Midorima Shintarou

To : Kise Ryouta

Subject : Oha-Asa.

Kazunari sudah menceritakannya padaku. Gemini dan Aquarius merupakan zodiak yang paling sial hari ini nanodayo.

Syukurlah tempat keberuntungan kalian berdua sama yaitu bianglala. Aku memberitahukan ini karena tadi aku kebetulan mendengar zodiak kalian-nodayo.

.

Bianglala?

Aku segera berlari menuju wahana tersebut. Syukurlah peminatnya masih sedikit.

"Hei, kau dengar... Katanya ada salah satu gerbong bianglala ini yang berhantu!"

"Yang benar?! Wujudnya apa?!"

"Wanita yang hamil. Mungkin saja dia terjun dari bianglala ini karena suaminya tidak peduli dengannya lagi...?"

"Uwaaaah! Mengerikan sekali! Pantas saja hari ini wahananya jadi sepi...!"

Jangan-jangan...

"Apakah wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda dan kulitnya berwarna putih pucat?!" Aku langsung bertanya kepada orang yang berjaga di wahana itu.

"Y-ya. Andaikan dia masih hidup, aku ingin mempunyai istri seperti itu. Dia lumayan manis-"

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau mendekati istriku-ssu... Dia itu masih hidup-ssu! Tetsunacchi bukan hantu-ssu!"

.

Aku menunggu tiap gerbong bianglala itu terbuka. Sudah sekitar 7 bianglala. Berarti masih ada sekitar 15 bianglala lagi. Namun, aku masih harus menunggu. Aku sudah meminta Taigacchi dan Daikicchi untuk pulang. Entah kenapa aku juga merasa yakin kalau Tetsunacchi berada disini.

"A-apakah anda sudah melihatnya, tuan?" Tanya petugas itu. Aku menggeleng.

Akhirnya, gerbong ke 8 terbuka. Aku melihat sosok yang daritadi kucari.

"Tetsunacchi!"

Sosok itu menatapku datar sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Ryouta-kun...?" Gumamnya dingin.

Aku langsung memasuki gerbong itu. Menatap mata birunya itu. Yang selalu membuatku tenang. Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku. Matanya sembab.

"Tetsunacchi... Gomen-ssu..."

"Terima kasih sudah memperbolehkanku menaiki bianglala ini daritadi." Tetsunacchi melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbong.

"Tetsunacchi, jangan menggunakan misdirection!" Aku menahan tangannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam. Memaksanya untuk duduk di pangkuanku.

"Ryouta-kun jahat. Tolong lepaskan aku." Pintanya.

"Tidak mau-ssu. Kita sudah lama tidak berkencan seperti ini!" Elakku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Selamat menikmati wahana ini." Pintu yang daritadi terbuka langsung ditutup oleh petugasnya.

Bianglala mulai bergerak secara perlahan.

"Setiap kita berkencan, kau pasti dikelilingi oleh para gadis dan wanita, Ryouta-kun. Aku tidak suka. Tapi, Ryouta-kun seperti lebih mengutamakan mereka." Mata birunya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Apa Tetsunacchi cemburu-ssu...?" Aku membelai rambut biru mudanya itu.

"Tidak."

"..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku kesal." Lanjutnya. "Aku tahu Ryouta-kun bersikap profesional, tapi, rasanya tetap saja menjengkelkan." Tetsunacchi mencengkram kerah kemejaku pelan. Lalu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirku. "Ryouta-kun bukan milik bersama lagi... Ryouta-kun itu milikku..." Aku melihat mata birunya menatap mataku langsung.

"Hai-ssu!" Aku menciumnya lagi. Lembut. Berapa kali pun aku merasakan bibir Tetsunacchi, rasanya adiktif. "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya... Maafkan aku..."

"Ryouta-kun, aku lebih memilih kita menghabiskan waktu bersama dirumah dibandingkan pergi keluar." Tetsunacchi memelukku.

"Tetsunacchi, bolehkah aku menciummu lagi? Bianglalanya masih 1/4 jalan." Tetsunacchi mengangguk.

"Selama Ryouta-kun..." Cium. "Tunggu, Ryouta-" Cium. "Ryouta-kun!" Tangan Tetsunacchi langsung menahan wajahku.

"Kenapa, Tetsunacchiiiii?!" Keluhku.

"Ryouta-kun hanya boleh menciumku. Tidak lebih." Jari telunjuknya berada tepat didepan wajahku.

"Mmm... Karena Tetsunacchi bilang seperti itu, aku ingin melakukan hal yang lain-!" Tetsunacchi langsung memotong perkataanku dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Tidak boleh~!" Ujarnya menggunakan nada saat dia mengajar anak-anak kecil. Imuuuuuuuuuuutt!

"Mmm... Hai-ssu~!" Aku langsung menjilat bibirnya.

"...!" Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Persiapkan dirimu, Tetsunacchi~!"

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya aku tidak jadi menjalankan rencana kencan selanjutnya. Ujung-ujungnya kami memesan makanan di luar lalu makan dirumah.

Syukurlah aku pernah menyimpan beberapa lilin (dan tadi aku sempat membeli 11 bunga mawar - yang artinya 'kau adalah orang yang paling kucintai'.

"Tetsuyacchi, tunggu di kamar ya. Aku harus menyiapkan sesuatu." Pintaku sambil menggendongnya menuju kamar.

"Biar kubantu." Tangannya menarik-narik bajuku. Memintaku untuk menurunkannya. Aku menggeleng, "Tidak boleh. Tetsuyacchi tunggu saja!"

Setelah mengantar Tetsuyacchi ke kamar, aku segera bergegas mempersiapkan semuanya. Piring, gelas, kursi, serbet, aroma terapi dengan harum padang rumput, lilin, vanilla shake.

Ah, aku teringat dengan email Shintaroucchi!

.

From : Kise Ryouta

To : Takao Shintarou (Gomen-ssu, aku sengaja)

Subject : Arigatou-ssu!

Berkat email Shintaroucchi, aku dapat menemukan Tetsuyacchi-ssu! Semoga Kazucchi akan memberimu hadiah ya-ssu!

Send.

.

Baik~!

"Tetsuyacchi~ Aku sudah selesai-ssu!" Ucapku saat membuka pintu kamar. Aku menemukan Tetsuyacchi yang sedang bersandar di bantalnya sambil mendengar lagu klasik lagi.

"Oh? Baiklah..." Tetsuyacchi mematikan lagu dan bersiap menuruni ranjang.

"Ah! Tetsuyacchi kugendong lagi ya-ssu!" Aku langsung mengangkatnya sebelum Tetsuyacchi sempat menginjakkan kakinya di lantai.

"Ryouta-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri..."

"Mmm~? Ah, Tetsuyacchi tutup mata! Aku punya kejutan!" Dia menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Lalu menghela napas dan memeluk leherku, "Baiklah... Aku menutup mataku..."

Aku langsung membawa Tetsuyacchi keluar kamar, berjalan menuju ruang makan. Sesampainya disana, kuturunkan Tetsuyacchi perlahan di kursi, "Jangan membuka matamu dulu, Tetsuya..." Bisikku.

Kuambil bunga mawar yang sudah dijadikan buket.

"Buka matamu..." Ucapku saat sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Apa ini, Ryouta..." Ucapannya terputus saat melihatku membawakannya bunga mawar.

"Ini 11 bunga mawar merah untuk Tetsuyacchi-ssu!"

Dia kebingungan, menatap meja makan yang sudah kupersiapkan, lengkap dengan lilin. Tak lupa alunan musik romantis yang sudah kusetel tadi.

"Ah... Terima kasih, Ryouta-kun..." Ucapnya sambil menerima bunga tersebut, "Bukannya... 11 bunga mawar merah artinya-"

"You're my beloved one..." Bisikku dalam bahasa Inggris di telinganya, lalu mengecup lembut keningnya. Mukanya langsung memerah.

"Ryouta-kun... Sebenarnya dalam rangka apa kau menyiapkan semua ini...?"

"Hm? Sebenarnya sebagai penutup kencan kita, aku ingin mengajak Tetsucchi ke restoran langganan kita. Mmm... Makan malam romantis?" Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan telunjuk, "Intinya! Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal romantis yang sering kita lakukan seperti saat kita masih berpacaran!"

Tetsuyacchi terdiam menatap meja makan yang sudah terisi makanan (yang tadi kami beli.)

"Kalau begitu... Aku ingin Ryouta-kun menyuapiku." Eh? OwO! "Lalu, setelah makan malam, kita mandi bersama. Kemudian..." Wajahnya merona. "Kita lanjutkan di ranjang..."

"UWAA?! Te-Te-Tetsuyacchi serius?!"

"Kalau Ryouta-kun tidak mau juga tidak apa. Itadakimasu."

"Eh! Jangaaaaaaan! Ah! Tetsuyacchi biar kusuapi!" Aku langsung menarik kursiku ke samping kursi Tetsuyacchi.

Sepertinya, kencan di rumah juga seru.

.

* * *

.

**A/N : Make-up kiss(?) Apa istilahnya XDD banyak banget disini~ Rata-rata orang bilang, KiKuro cuma cocok untuk fluff. Tapi, saya pikir sepertinya cocok untuk semua genre... Angst, Tragedy, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, dll. Hmm... Andai saya bisa buat semuanya itu...**

**Belakangan saya senang adegan kissu KiKuro /slap. Semacam slow but romantic (?) Gyaaaaa *coret*meskikalaur18jadinyabeda*coret***

**Pelajaran yang paling dikuasai Ryou-kun itu bahasa Inggris ._." Tapi, wajar. Kalo jadi pilot 'kan harus bisa bahasa Inggris~ Bahasa bunga mawar saya nemu di beberapa fanart kurobasu TTwTT**

**Dan akhir kata, maaf jika kualitas cerita, kosakata, grammar(?) menurun. Terutama penokohan-_-" Saya tidak kuat untuk membaca ulang.**

**Mind to review it again? Thank you for all the reviewers, readers, followers m_ _m btw, balasan review untuk azucchi201 : makasii dukungannya :D ini update(?)**

**Penting(?) : Anda sadar dengan angka 7, 8, 11 dan 15?**


	13. Visitors

**Disclaimer : KiKuro dan karakter lainnya milik Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning : Kise Tetsuya's PoV. Mpreg. 7,5 month. OOC? Typo? Tidak sesuai EyD. Quick-typing. Unbeta.**

**Side-pair : AoKaga, TakaMidoTaka, OgiMomo, HyuuRi, MoriZuki**

**A/N : Akhirnya... Udah ditranslate! Nangis bahagia & sedih baca doujin mpreg KiKuro :') Dicerita sana, Kise ditolak keluarganya (neglected?) Demi Kuroko. Jadi itu angsty fluffy(?) Gah-! Saya buatnya happy fluffy fluffy fic /krik.**

**Saya takut, chap ini akan sangat membosankan. Jika tidak tertarik, saya tidak akan menyalahkan anda m_ _m saya mohon maaf.**

**Terakhir.**

**SAYA MOHON MAAF KARENA TELAT UPDATE!**

**Saya terlalu sibuk sekolah(?)**

**.**

**O.O.O.O.O.O**

**.**

**Chapter 12 : Visitors**

**.**

**.**

Ryouta-kun bilang, ini penerbangan terakhirnya. Ia akan izin cuti untuk menemaniku hingga saatnya tiba.

"Jangan lupa titip salam untuk Seijuuro-kun dan Kouki-kun."

Ya. Ryouta-kun akan menerbangkan pesawat menuju Kyoto. Tapi, meski ini penerbangan terakhir... Tetap saja waktu bekerjanya tidak bisa dipotong. Tetap berkisar 2 hingga 3 minggu.

Hari ini adalah hari ke 7 Ryouta-kun pergi bekerja. Masih ada sekitar 7 - 10 hari lagi...

"Tetsuyacchi! Jangan lupa makan ya! Oh, aku juga sudah mengisi mp3 dengan lagu-lagu klasik seperti Beethoven, Mozart! Selamat mendengarkan! *chu*"

"Hai, Ryouta-kun... Ah. Telurnya sudah matang." Aku menatap wajan yang sudah mengeluarkan bau sedap yang menggoda.

"Tetsuya... Jangan hanya makan telur rebus..." Terdengar nada serius dari Ryouta-kun.

"Aku juga memasak sayuran, Ryouta-kun. Kebetulan saja aku tengah memasak telur saat kau meneleponku." Jawabku sambil mematikan kompor.

"Hmm... Ah, Tetsuyacchi..." Ryouta-kun menggantung perkataannya. "Kalau Yuutacchi sudah lahir... Apa Tetsuyacchi..."

"Oi! Kise. Waktu istirahat selesai. Ayo bersiap lagi." Terdengar suara Yukio-san memanggil Ryouta-kun.

"Hai-ssu. Gomen Tetsucchi... Nanti akan kutelpon lagi ya. Jangan terlalu lelah ya! *chu*" Dan sambungan telpon terputus.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

DING DONG.

DING DONG.

Aku memaksa mataku untuk terbuka. Masih terasa berat. Kulihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

"Chotto matte kudasai..." Aku turun dari sofa tempat aku tidur siang lalu aku pergi membukakan pintu.

"TETSU-CHAN!"

"... Eh?" Mataku yang berat langsung menjadi ringan, "Na-Natsumi-nee!"

"Hisashiburi! Kebetulan saja hari ini aku berada di sekitar sini, jadi kupikir akan mengunjungimu dan Ryou-chan~ Nee, okaa-san~!" Wanita itu membiarkan rambut kuningnya tergerai bebas.

"Hai, Natsumi." Dan di sampingnya, muncullah ibu mertuaku.

"O-Okaa-sama!" Aku segera membukakan pintu lebih lebar.

"Dimana Ryou-chan?" Tanya Natsumi-nee sambil menyusun sepatu yang ia lepaskan.

"Ryouta-kun baru beberapa hari yang lalu pergi bekerja dan akan kembali dalam waktu 3 minggu." Jawabku sambil mengunci pintu.

"... RYOUTA PERGI BEKERJA?!" Pekik Tsukiko-san saat mendengar jawabanku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Ja-jadi, Tetsu-chan selalu sendirian kalau ditinggal kerja Ryou-chan...?" Tanya Natsumi-nee. Aku mengangguk lagi.

"Tapi, teman-temanku kadang mengunjungiku jika tahu Ryouta-kun sedang bekerja." Tambahku.

DING DONG.

Aku segera membuka kunci pintu lagi.

"Tecchan! Hari ini aku dan Shin-chan benar-benar sedang mempunyai waktu luang~ Kebetulan Ryou-chan sedang bekerja, ayo kita menghabiskan waktu-" Kazunari-kun langsung terdiam saat melihat Natsumi-nee dan Tsukiko-san.

"R-R-Ryou-chan berubah menjadi perempuan?!"

"Bakao. Itu kakak ipar dan mertua Tetsuya-nanodayo." Keluh Shintarou-kun yang berada disebelahnya.

.

"Oh~! Jadi kalian pasangan yang sering diceritakan Ryou-chan dulu!" Seru Natsumi-nee senang. Natsumi-nee dan Tsukiko-san duduk berseberangan dengan Kazunari-kun dan Takao-kun.

"Apa?" Mata Shintarou-kun langsung mendelik.

"Oh? Ryou-chan sering menceritakan apa saja Natsu-nee~?" Kazunari-kun, seperti biasa cepat akrab dengan siapa saja.

"Kazucchi sangat ceria dan pandai menangani Shintaroucchi yang sangat tsundere. Itu intinya." Jawab Natsumi-nee.

Twitch.

Kulihat mata Shintarou-kun berkedut setelah mendengar pernyataan Natsumi-nee tersebut. Dengan sigap, Kazunari-kun langsung menyodorkan cangkir yang berisi teh kepada Shintarou-kun.

"Silahkan diminum, Shin-chan~!"

Setelah melihat interaksi sepasang kekasih itu, Natsumi-nee dan Tsukiko-san langsung mempercayai cerita Ryouta-kun.

"Ah ya." Kazunari-kun segera mengacak-acak isi tas yang ia bawa tadi. Sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu? "Ketemu!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berbentuk kotak dengan hiasan pita.

Kuambil kartu itu, "Bukannya ini..."

"Yep. Ini undangan pernikahan kami. Tecchan datang ya? Natsu-neechan dan Tsuki-san boleh datang juga!" Girangnya.

Kulirik Shintarou-kun yang sedari tadi diam. Wajahnya dipalingkan, namun aku tetap dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

THUD.

"Oh... Yuuta-kun sepertinya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian berdua. Aku mewakili Ryouta-kun juga turut bersukacita." Ucapku.

"Wah? Terima kasih ya, Yuu-chan!" Kazunari-kun segera mengelus perutku yang membesar.

THUD.

"Shin-chan! Selamat ya! Kami pasti akan datang!" Seru Natsumi-nee sambil memberi salam pada Shintarou-kun.

"S-Shin-?!"

DING DONG.

Sepertinya komplain Shintarou-kun terhenti oleh bunyi bel.

Siapa kali ini yang datang? Entah kenapa kebetulan sekali banyak yang mengunjungiku.

"Konnichi-" Suaraku tercekat saat melihat siapa dibalik pintu tersebut, "Okaa-sama? Otou-sama?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku.

"Tetsuya~ Kebetulan hari ini okaa-san dan otou-san sedang belanja disekitar sini, jadi kami mampir~!"

"Tetsu-chan, itu siapa- OH! Yukina-chan! Hisashiburi!" Tsukiko-san langsung ikut menyambut okaa-sama.

"Ibumu Tecchan?" Tanya Kazunari-kun. Aku mengangguk, "Mirip sekali!"

"Konnichiwa."

Semua segera mencari asal suara itu.

"Disini." Orang itu - otou-sama, sekarang berada di ruang tamu.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! / KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Natsumi-nee, Tsukiko-san, Kazunari-kun memekik terkejut.

"Shizu-kun / Otou-sama, jangan menakuti orang seperti itu!"

.

"Silahkan tehnya, Kuroko-san." Kazunari-kun menuangkan teh ke cangkir milik otou-sama.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Beliau sambil agak membungkuk - menunjukkan tanda terima kasihnya.

"Sssst, Tecchan. Ternyata secara sifat kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu!" Bisik Kazunari-kun.

"Tapi... Melihat ayahmu... Sepertinya beliau memang seorang Kuroko." Shintarou-kun mencuri pandang melihat otou-sama.

Memang, mata dan otou-sama benar-benar berwarna hitam pekat. Namun bukan berarti beliau seorang yang jahat.

"Oh? Jadi ini Kazunari-kun dan Shintarou-kun? Ryouta-kun pernah bercerita tentang kalian!"

"Lagi...?"

Gelak tawa, canda gurau mengisi kediamanku hari ini. Sekali lagi, aku tidak merasa kesepian saat Ryouta-kun tidak disini.

.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu!" Pemuda berambut hitam itu melambaikan tangannya. Shintarou-kun membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi.

"Sudah pukul 7 malam ya..." Gumam Natsumi-nee. "Oh ya, kami ada membawakan pakaian untuk Tetsu-chan!" Mata madunya berbinar.

"Benarkah? Tetsuya, ayo coba sekarang!" Pinta Okaa-sama.

"E-eh?"

"Tapi, ini pakaian saat kau menjadi Kise Tetsuna." Timpal Tsukiko-san.

"Tidak apa!" Girang okaa-sama. Okaa-sama langsung menarikku ke kamar tidur utama dan mengajak Natsumi-nee.

Okaa-sama langsung membantuku mengenakan baju tersebut. Lalu, Natsumi-nee memasangkan wig padaku.

"KYAAAAAA! Aku memang tidak salah pilih!"

Baju yang sedang kukenakan merupakan baju untuk ibu hamil yamg berbahan kain. Dengan warna hijau kebiruan. Roknya selutut. Kerahnya yang melebar seperti blouse. Tak lupa ada hiasan pita yang terikat manis di kerahnya.

"Shizu-kun! Lihat, lihat! Tetsuya sangat cantik bukan?!" Okaa-sama langsung menarikku ke ruang tamu lagi.

Otou-sama hanya menatapku. Terdiam.

"Dia jadi mirip kau, Yukina. Aku jadi merasa memiliki dua anak kembar." Komentarnya singkat. Lalu, pandangannya kembali berfokus pada buku novel yang beliau bawa.

"Uuuu... Menantuku ini cantik sekali... Aku tidak kuat melihatnya..." Ucap Tsukiko-san.

"Tolong jangan didramatisir seperti itu okaa-sama..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Jadi Natsucchi-nee, Okaacchi, Kazunaricchi, Shintaroucchi dan orang tua Tetsuyacchi secara kebetulan berkunjung pada hari ini?" Ulang Ryouta-kun setelah mendengar ceritaku.

"Ya begitulah... Oh. Ryouta-kun. Kazunari-kun dan Shintarou-kun akan menyelenggarakn pernikahan mereka sekitar sebulan dari sekarang." Gumamku.

"Sebulan dari sekarang?" Nada Ryouta-kun merendah. Sepertinya ia tengah berpikir. "Sebulan dari sekarang..." Ulangnya lagi.

"Ada apa, Ryouta-kun?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Tetsuyacchi!" Aku terdiam.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Kali ini, aku menemukan seseorang yang kukenal namun... Seharusnya tidak disini.

"Kuroko! Hisashiburi!" Aku melihat seorang pria berambut coklat hazelnut berdiri di depan pintu apartemen.

"O-Ogiwara-kun!" Teman masa kecilku, Ogiwara Shigehiro, datang mengunjungiku, "Maaf, aku bukan seorang Kuroko lagi."

"Ahaha! Maaf, Tetsuya! Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil nama kecilku!" Ujarnya sambil memasuki rumah.

"Baik."

"Wah! Perutmu besar sekali! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anakmu!"

"Ya... Aku juga tidak sabar. Tapi, kenapa Shigehiro-kun ada disi-" Aku mendorong pintu tersebut.

Duk.

Pintunya tidak bisa ditutup karena ada sebuah kaki yang menahannya.

"KAU SIAPA?! BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA TETSUYA DISAAT TIDAK ADA RYOUTA!" Pekik pria berambut merah seperti api - Taiga-kaa-san maksudku, Taiga-kun.

"Oi, Taiga. Pelan-pelan! Kau mengganggu tetangga yang lain!"

"Dai-chan! Tai-chan! Tunggu akuuuuuuu!"

Sepertinya rumah akan ramai lagi.

.

"O-oh... Teman masa kecil Tetsuya?"

"Maafkan Bakagami ini." Daiki-kun langsung menekan kepala Taiga-kun untuk membungkuk.

"Gah! Apa yang kau lakukan Ahomine!"

"Itu memang salahmu, Bakagami!"

Lalu, mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Fuuh." Kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat dimana wanita berambut merah jambu - yang sedang menyanggul rambutnya, berada.

"Kau... Bukankah kau manager Teikou (dulu)?" Kulihat Shigehiro-kun mendekati Satsuki-san.

"Ah, ya! Kau masih mengingatku rupanya!" Girang Satsuki-san, "Eh... Aku ingat kalau kau merupakan teman Tetsu-kun... Tapi, namamu siapa ya?"

"Hiks. Dia lupa namaku, Tetsuya!" Shigehiro-kun langsung menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Hahaha." Aku menepuk kepalanya, "Maafkan aku belum memperkenalkannya secara resmi. Dia adalah Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun."

"Oooh... A-aku Momoi Satsuki... Salam kenal, Shigehiro-kun!" Kulihat Shigehiro-kun tersenyum kikuk dan muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Tetsuya, kesini sebentar!" Bisiknya sambil menarikku menjauh dari Satsuki-san, "A-a-apa Momoi-san sudah punya kekasih?!"

"Tidak. Setahuku tidak..."

"Kalau begitu bantu a-"

"Tapi, banyak juga pria yang mengincarnya."

"Ah..." Pundaknya langsung turun.

"Tapi, aku akan membantu Shigehiro-kun." Mata coklatnya langsung berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya!" Girang teman masa kecilku itu. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kita berencana mengajakmu makan diluar hari ini. Kau mau makan apa?" Telingaku menangkap suara berat milik kekasih Taiga-kun itu, "Apa Shige mau ikut?"

Shigehiro-kun mengangguk, "Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan siang."

"Hm, kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju terlebih dahulu." Aku memutuskan untuk izin berganti pakaian.

Aku masuk ke kamar dan mengambil baju yang dipilihkan Ryouta-kun. Seusai berganti pakaian, kukenakan rambut palsu biru muda yang telah dihias dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga yang berwarna kuning.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Aku merasa semua mata tertuju padaku.

"Kyaaaa! Tetsu-chan, kau beli baju baru lagi yaaaaa?!" Satsuki-san langsung memelukku lalu berputar-putar mengelilingiku.

"A-a-a-aaa-aaa...!" Shigehiro-kun terlihat sangat terkejut. Wajahnya terlihat kaku. Terkejut melihat penampilanku mungkin?

"Aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan kau versi wanita, Tetsu. Sebenarnya, kau manis, tapi... Sayang dadamu kurang besar." Ujar Daiki-kun sambil mencontohkan hal yang tidak pantas.

"Eromine!" Taiga-kun segera menjewer telinga pria ganguro itu.

Aku termenung di tengah keributan itu.

"Aku ingin steak lada hitam."

.

"Selamat datang! Meja untuk berapa orang?" Sambut seorang pelayan wanita restoran tersebut.

"4 orang. 2 wanita dan 2 pria." Ketus Taiga-kun.

"5 ORANG! 3 pria dan 2 wanita!" Potong Daiki-kun.

"Untuk apa kau ikut makan hah?!"

"Kenapa kau masih marah karena masalah sepele hah?!"

Dan baka-couple itu bertengkar lagi.

"Tolong pisahkan mereka dari kami bertiga. Terima kasih." Pintaku dan langsung diiyakan oleh Satsuki-san.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tetsuya! / Tetsu!"

.

"Silahkan menikmati." Ucap pelayan setelah semua pesanan datang. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih begitu pula dengan Shigehiro-kun dan Satsuki-san.

"Dai-chan dan Tai-chan itu romantis sekali ya."

Aku dan Shigehiro-kun langsung saling bertukar pandang. Kulirik meja untuk dua orang yang berada tidak jauh dari meja tempat kami.

"Aku minta maaf. Sebagai permintaan maaf. Akan kuajak kau one-on-one sampai puas. Bagaimana?"

"Huh. Sudah kubilang lupakan saja."

Aku kembali mengaduk teh hijau. Menghirup aromanya yang menenangkan. Aku tanpa sengaja mendengar pertanyaan Shigehiro-kun, "Kenapa kau belum menikah, Momoi-san?"

Satsuki-san yang tengah memotong steak ayamnya langsung berhenti memotongnya. Jawabnya, "Jodohku belum datang, Shige-kun..."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir. Aku juga belum kedatangan jodohku." Tambah Shigehiro-kun.

"Pfft, kalau begitu kita senasib dong?" Ujar Satsuki-san sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha, benar!"

Lalu, selagi kami menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, Shigehiro-kun dan Satsuki-san berbincang-bincang. Aku cukup mendengar obrolan mereka saja.

"Hmph! Dai-chan itu sangat seenaknya sendiri, kau tahu!" Keluh Satsuki-san.

"Ah, ada sesuatu dibibirmu." Shigehiro-kun menggerakkan tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Satsuki-san - terdapat sebuah noda saos yang ada disisi bibirnya.

"Ah, te-terima kasih, Shige-kun..." Pipi Satsuki-san agak merona merah.

Mereka seperti berada di dunianya sendiri...

Aku kembali memotong steak milikku kecil-kecil. Biasanya Ryouta-kun akan memotongkannya dengan cepat.

"Biar aku saja yang memotongnya, Tetsuyacchi!"

Hm...

Kapan terakhir kami keluar makan bersama?

.

"Terima kasih. Datang kembali."

"Aku kenyang sekali!" Seru Taiga-kun. Dompet Daiki-kun terlihat makin menipis (Hari ini Daiki-kun mendapat gaji bulanannya.)

"Sial, Taiga benar-benar black hole... Semua gaji bulanan (dan lemburku) ..." Lirih Daiki-kun menatap kosong dompetnya.

"Maafkan aku, Daiki-kun. Ryouta-kun sebenarnya memberikanku cukup uang (atau bahkan lebih) untuk membayar semuanya. Izinkan aku untuk mengganti uangmu." Ucapku pelan.

"Tidak apa. A-aku yang mengajak kalian makan siang." Jawabnya sambil kembali memasukkan dompet kulit miliknya ke dalam kantong celana.

"Tetsu-chan!" Kualihkan pandanganku ke tempat pemilik suara itu, "Ayo kita pergi ke- Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Hati-hati, Momoi-san!"

GREB.

Shigehiro-kun dengan refleknya menangkap tubuh wanita itu sebelum menyentuh bumi.

"Satsuki!"

"A-ah." Wanita berambut merah muda itu membuka matanya. Menemukan dirinya masih tergantung - tidak mencium tanah lebih tepatnya.

"Momoi-san, hati-hati!" Seru Shigehiro-kun dengan cengirannya.

"Terima kasih, Shige-kun!"

Aku melihat kejadian itu dan disampingku berdiri Daiki-kun dan juga Taiga-kun.

"Kau benar-benar ceroboh, Satsuki." Keluh Daiki-kun.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Satsuki?" Tanya Taiga-kun.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, lalu tersentak. Sembari menatap arloji yang berada di sebelah kiri pergelangan tangannya, Satsuki-san langsung panik.

"Kyaaah! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke wilayah xxx untuk meliput berita!" Pekiknya.

"Hah! Kau ini bagaimana sih?! Biar kuan-" Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Daiki-kun segera disela oleh Shigehiro-kun.

"Kalau boleh... Aku bisa mengantarkan Momoi-san kesana. Kebetulan tempat kerjaku berada tidak jauh dari wilayah itu." Shigehiro-kun menggesek lehernya dengan tangannya.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Jadi, Satsucchi mulai menjalin hubungan dengan teman masa kecilmu itu-ssu?"

"Ya." Aku menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang ada pada hari ini pada Ryouta-kun.

Aku teringat email dengan poin, Satsuki-san menerima pernyataan cinta Shigehiro-kun.

.

From : Ogiwara Shigehiro

Sub : Pernyataan

GYAAAA! KUROKO! Maksudku, TETSUYA!

Pe-pernyataan cintaku diterima oleh Momoi-chan! Ya ampun aku senang sekali! X'DDD

.

From : Satsuki Momoi

Sub : Pacar

Te-Te-Tetsu-kuuuun! Aku sudah memiliki seorang kekasih sekarang. Di-dia adalah Shige-kun... /

Shige-kun sangat gentleman...

Kyaaaaa~!

Doakan aku langgeng dengan Shige-kun ya, Tetsu-kun!

.

Mereka berdua langsung memberitahuku melalui email. Aku turut senang dengan kabar tersebut tentu saja, "Ya. Setidaknya, Satsuki-san mendapat seorang pemuda yang sangat baik."

"Hehe, benar sekali-ssu!"

"Ryouta-kun tidak ingin beristirahat?" Aku melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Mm. Istirahat bisa nanti saja. Aku kangen sekali dengan Tetsucchi dan Yuutacchi..."

THUD.

"A-ah..." Aku merasakan gerakan Yuuta-kun tetapi dibarengi dengan rasa nyeri yang menggigit.

"Te-Tetsuyacchi?!" Pekik Ryouta-kun, "A-apa Yuutacchi sudah mau keluar?!"

"Jangan bodoh, Ryouta-kun... Masih ada sebulan lagi sebelum waktunya..." Keluhku. "Sepertinya, Yuuta-kun juga kangen Ryouta-kun."

"Sepertinya-ssu...?" Entah kenapa aku langsung membayangkan Ryouta-kun yang tertunduk lesu.

"Ahaha... Kami berdua menantikan kepulanganmu, Ryouta-kun..."

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Kau tahu, Tetsu-kun? Shige-kun sangat manis! Dia juga romantis!"

Siang hari. Jam makan siang. Satsuki-san mengunjungiku dan membawa banyak cerita tentang hubungannya dengan Shigehiro-kun.

"Lihat! Dia memberikanku ini!" Satsuki-san menunjukkan ponselnya yang memiliki gantungan berbentuk buah ceri, "Aku kembaran dengan Shige-kun juga! Kyaaa-!"

Satsuki-san sangat bahagia hingga tidak berhenti membicarakan Shigehiro-kun.

"Lalu-"

DING DONG.

Suara bel menginterupsi cerita Satsuki-san.

"Maaf, aku akan membuka pintu dulu, Satsuki-san." Satsuki-san mengangguk girang.

"Selamat siang..." Ucapku selagi membuka pintu.

"Tetchuya-cencei!"

Mataku membulat. Mendengar salah satu suara anak didikku yang entah sudah berapa bulan tak kudengar.

"Yo, Tetsuya. Apa kabar." Sapa Junpei-senpai yang tengah menggendong Jungo-kun.

"Tetsuya-kun! Bagaimana kabarmu!" Kulihat Riko-senpai juga datang - dan membawa vanilla shake ("Tentu aku membawa oleh-oleh!")

"Wahai kau langit yang indah, selalu menaungiku. Berikanlah aku sebuah ketenangan." Kalimat seperti ini biasanya hanya diucapkan oleh senpainya Ryouta-kun... Moriyama Yoshitaka-senpai.

"Selamat siang, siangpa disana?" Permainan kata yang sebenarnya gagal. Izuki Shun-senpai.

"Silahkan masuk..."

.

"Ya ampun, Ryouta-kun sedang bekerja? Jadi, kau sedang sendirian?" Tanya Riko-senpai. Aku mengangguk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Mendadak tadi, Jungo-kun ingin menemui Tetsuya-kun."

"Ya! Habisnya Tetchuya-cencei belum bisa mengajal. Jungo-kun kangen Tetchuya-cencei!" Timpal anak semata wayang Junpei-senpai dan Riko-senpai itu.

"Tetsuya-sensei juga merindukanmu. Sensei akan kembali mengajar bulan Januari nanti..." Aku mengelus kepala Jungo-kun, "Lalu, kenapa Shun-senpai dan Yoshitaka-senpai bisa ikut datang? Tidak biasanya..."

"Kami bertemu di jalan tadi. Lalu, saat mereka tahu kami akan mengunjungimu, mereka mau ikut."

"Kami ikut bukan karena ikut-ikutan." Seru Shun-senpai.

"Seharusnya kau pulang saja." Sindir Junpei-senpai.

"Oh ya... Kemarin..." Riko-senpai memberi jeda pada ucapannya, "Aku melihat Satsuki-chan dengan pemuda berambut coklat. Dia... Siapa?"

Semua terdiam.

Wajah Satsuki-san langsung memerah.

"Dia... Ogiwara Shigehiro-kun... Dia..." Satsuki-san berdehem, "Kekasihku."

"Waaaaah?! Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?! Kenapa aku tidak tahu?!" Pekik mantan pelatihku itu.

"Aku mulai merasakan getaran cinta pada saat dia menangkapku saat aku nyaris terjatuh..." Satsuki-san langsung menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi selagi mengingat kejadian itu.

"Hm... Jatuh cinta pada jatuh pertama."

"Shun, berjalanlah keluar dan jangan kembali."

"Junpei~ Janganlah kejam pada kekasihku~" Timpal Yoshitaka-senpai sambil memeluk Shun-senpai.

"Terimalah terima kasihku, Yoshitaka-kun..."

"Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melindungimu, Shun-kun."

Hari ini, aku merasa sedang menonton banyak drama telenovela...

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

"Hari ini ada yang mengunjungimu lagi-ssu?"

"Ya... Ryouta-kun kapan pulang?"

"Besok lusa mungkin-ssu... Tetsuyacchi..."

"Ya?"

"Koukicchi dan Seijuuroucchi akan berada di Tokyo selama sebulan. Sampai kau melahirkan lebih tepatnya..."

"Kemarikan ponselmu, Ryouta." Suara yang mengintimidasi ini... "Halo, Tetsuya." Suara Seijuurou-kun.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-kun."

"Maaf mengganggu jadwal istirahatmu, Ryouta." Samar terdengar suara Kouki-kun yang tengah berbicara pada suamiku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya mantan kapten basket Teikou tersebut.

"Baik, bagaimana dengan kabar Seijuurou-kun dan Kouki-kun?"

Dan aku menghabiskan waktu malamku dengan diinterogasi Seijuurou-sama.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

**A/N : Pertama. Saya tahu ini alur cerita maksa banget demi apapuuuun~ :') semua semacam terlalu kebetulan :') tapi kurobasunya juga sering banyak kebetulan(?) Coba liat yang Seirin vs Shutoku itu. Seirin + KiseKasa + TakaMido. Kurang kebetulan apa :') /slap**

**Kedua. Saya mengaku, chap ini saya kena WB. Ditambah kegiatan dunia nyata. Jadilah saya telat update sekitar... 3 minggu ya?**

**Ketiga, chap setelah ini adalah chap akhir. Ya ampun. :') ga kerasa. Kemungkinan ada sekuel dengan PoV's OC (anak mereka) mungkin...**

**Terakhir, (Calico Neko-san(?)) Akhirnya saya memutuskan memasangkan Momo dengan Ogi. Jadinya MomOgi /ditendang /maksa**

**Makasi atas dukungan untuk kelangsungan fic ini *kasih cinta untuk reviewer, yang fav, yang follow, yang baca***


End file.
